Never Forgiven
by oukoku hatsu
Summary: When no one ever shows up for his aid he sees how his friends never come.Feeling rejected he decides to leave Konoha for good. But as fate has it he returns but changed. This is yaoi so be warned!SasuNaru Finally! its updated
1. Glad?

This is dedicated to two good friends of mine that encouraged me to write this!

To GaaraTehSmexy and SweetTragedies!!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto if I did it would be a YAOI!

Never Forgiven

As he laid there on the cold ground with nobody there to help him. He felt rejected, broken, and uncared for. He was always the one to be there for his friends when time was tough or when they were in the need for help. He felt sad that his so-called friends led him to believe that they were friends but were they? If so why weren't they here right now when he is in the need for help. Why weren't they here were he is cold and lifeless. Why? Was all he can think has think changed so much in just in a month?

_Month earlier_

Everything was back to normal. Well after Naruto went off and retrieved Sasuke from that pedo Orochimaru. Naruto has moved in with Sasuke for the home arrest he needed to be trusted again so they put Naruto as his caretaker. Even though Naruto finished his mission on making sure Sasuke did not run away he moved in with him after that.

After the whole incident things went back to normal their normal bickering routine their spar moments to the noodle shop where Sasuke always paid. Yes, it was great things were. He no longer had a crush on Sakura nor did she have a crush on Sasuke. Yes things were grand but it all changed when his father model announced his newfound relationship.

"Oi Iruka-sensai! Why are we here? Why do you look so ill? Are you going to die? Are you not going to treat me to ramen anymore?" Naruto said. The whole teams seven have gone to Ichikaru because they were told to do so by their teacher. It had something to do with important news and Naruto was jumping to conclusions again. Had enough with Naruto's rambles Sakura smacked him across the head "Will you shut up already and let him talk!" She squawk. Naruto tends to his head wound " You didn't have to hit me you know! Forehead girl!" He said and blew a raspberry at her.

Kakashi is the one to break the silence. " Ahem…well not that everyone has settled down we are here to tell you guys something important. Isn't that right Iruka?" At this he puts all the attention on Iruka and all the chunin turn their attention on him. Not liking the attention he glares back at Kakashi letting him know he is going to get it later. "Well you are all here because we have an announcement. Me and Kakashi have been seeing each other for a little over a year now and we wanted to let u know before the surgery." He said all flushed from the stares he knew was on him. After that said he cast his stare down so not to see their reactions especially the one he was more worried about his son. There was silence until someone broke it.

"Soooooooooo………….your telling us that you and Kakashi are seeing each other for over a year now and now you decide to tell us." Sakura the first to say her opinion " It's about time you guys announced it public." shocked by Sasuke to say such a thing and more over three words was like hell has frozen over. "Were we that obvious?" asked Kakashi scratching his head and his one eye closed smiling. Sasuke could only smirk on that question telling him it was a hell yes! "Well am glad for you guys! As long as your both happy that's all that matters!" said Sakura. Sasuke could only 'hn' to that. All the while Naruto was quiet the whole time not saying anything just thinking on what his father had just told him. Don't get him wrong he has nothing towards homosexuals in fact he is one but he will never tell the person he loves that too afraid to get rejected or worst never being able to be friends. No he will never want such a thing but not only that the person he cares for needs to revive his clan. Yes its Sasuke that he has fallen for that's the only reason he had stayed with him knowing that they can never be together. He choose to stay with him as close as he could telling himself that this way it was ok. He was happy.

What gotten Naruto to not say anything throughout the whole conversation was because he was thinking on how being together with Kakashi he needs surgery. Was there something that he caught that needs medical attention? Or worst he is dying and needs of a transplant? That's what got him so worked up on. So the only way to know is to ask. "Iruka-sensai?" Iruka winced on hearing his name from Naruto's lips he was scared to face him on what he might think little of him because of this. He looks up not knowing he has had his stare downcast the whole time. "What is it Naruto?" "Iruka-sensai why do u need surgery for all of this?" Being caught off guard he was surprise on how Naruto looked when he asked this his eyes were narrowed actually piercing to his soul. He gulped and said "You see-" but was cut off by Kakashi "Iruka here is going under surgery because he is going to have a sex change!" he smiled at that "also he is getting one because my Iruka here wants to bear my children." They all gawked at that how could he say that with a straight face I mean its like saying that Itachi was in town singing at the corner while wearing a girls dress.

Iruka could only flush more and but his face in his hands feeling all embarrassed on how Kakashi put it. "That's not all we are also getting married!" He said with a grin on his face and to show the proof he held his left hand up to show the ring. While all that was going on Iruka was praying to any gods that can hear him to let the ground swallow him up right there and now but most likely it didn't happened. "WHAT!" exclaimed Naruto "YOU TELL US BARELY THAT YOU GUYS ARE TOGETHER AND YOUR GETTING A SEX CHANGE BUT ALSO YOU GUYZ ARE ENGAGED AS WELL!" With that said everyone looked at Naruto. "Well yes that is true but I wanted to tell you if it was a sure thing you know I didn't want you to worry about me or to threaten Kakashi to not hurt me in anyway that's why I waited to see how things turn out. And by seeing that we are engaged I decided to tell you now. Am sorry that I didn't tell you sooner but I wanted to know if this was serious or not and if it was then I would tell you." With that said from Iruka he watched on how the teen would take it. Naruto just sighed and slumped in his seat "Its ok Iruka-sensai I understand. So when is your operation going to take place?" " My surgery date is two days from now and after that it will take two weeks for me to recover." Naruto felt so betrayed in not being told that his father was dating his teacher and not only that they were getting married. What really got him was that he can never look at Iruka as a father ever again he will be a mother to him now. Not liking this he felt like he needed to get things straighten out of his head. And not only that Iruka has two days till his surgery to take place. While that going through his head he needed to say something just to let his teachers know he was ok with this. So he puts his biggest smile he can muster and says " Well glad for you guys! I wish you both the best of luck!" upon hearing this Iruka is happy to know that Naruto doesn't hate him for all of this he gets up from his seat and hugs him to death. "Oh Naruto you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that!" he lets go of him and faces Kakashi "come on lets go we still have preparing to do for my surgery. Kakashi nods and both of them say their goodbyes and leave.

"Well am glad for them I bet they will be very happy" says Sakura "well I must get going now its getting kind of late see you guys tomorrow!" She says her goodbyes and leaves. Now left is Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke eyes Naruto just to see if he is really ok with it all of this I mean its his father that has been there since he was little and suddenly he comes out saying all of this. It can hurt a guy. "Well am off to train for a bit. I will see you later ok?" hoping that Sasuke doesn't question his actions all he hears is a 'hn' with a side of relief he's glad to hear. He runs off to think but heads to the hokage monument his perfect place to think clearly on all of this.

Sasuke saw Naruto leave knowing too well that he really isn't going to train but to think things through. He understands he must have a lot of things going through his mind right now and lets him be alone. He gets up heading home since he has nothing better to do. On his walk home he can't help but wonder how Naruto is really coping with it all. He shrugs off the feeling knowing its none of his business. Once home he removes his sandals and heads upstairs to take a quick shower, brushes his teeth and puts on his pajama pants. He goes under his covers and prays to the gods that the dobe wont do anything stupid and that he is ok on his own right now at this late night of hour. With that done he lets sleep wash over him.

Yup!! Its done for now! Am sorry if its boring right now. I promise the first 2 chaps r about the past but the 3rd one is when it gets good. Just bear with me ok! Till nxt time!

Bye bye!!


	2. The down fall

**DISCLAIMER: **I still don't own Naruto and never will

…………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 2: The Down Fall

As Naruto sat there on top of the monument he couldn't help but wonder how things are going to change between him and Iruka-sensai. Iruka has always been there since he was little he grew on to be a father to him and him a son. How can it be that in fifteen years he is going to lose him as a father and gain a mother in return. All Naruto wanted was a male role model a model to look upon as a father why would he want a mother when he basically has Tsunade to look for that. Though she was pretty much a grandma to him but she really was more like a mother but face you cant call her mother knowing that she is fifty years old. He sighed he knew this way of thinking was getting him nowhere. What really bugged him was why did Iruka waited so long to tell him did he really think he was still a child yes he maybe still fifteen but he was going to be sixteen in October which was a month away. Or was it really the fact of losing his father model to surgery just to have the limbs of a woman just to have kids. If that was the true case couldn't they just adopt? Its better to adopt a child then go through drastic measures to have kids.

At this thought Naruto felt even worst. He has been an orphan his whole life he knew what it was like to want a family to belong in a family. Iruka is always the person that cares for children and yet he is over there getting an unnecessary surgery not needed for. Yes Naruto was getting mad at Iruka now for what he couldn't think through for how much he can make a child happy.

"Face it kit your just worried that Iruka wont pay attention to you anymore" Kyubbi said feeling everything that Naruto was feeling. In truth he hated Naruto to feel all sad.

"I don't know Kyubbi maybe it's a little of both worried of being replaced by Kakashi and mad for Iruka getting a sex change when he can adopt." He sighed "I don't want to be there when he gets the sex change. I would rather avoid him if I had the choice but I cant run away that goes against what I am. To never go back on my way of ninja."

"Kit he is family to you. You cant turn your back on family and you know fully aware if you do it will devastate Iruka and more way possible."

"Your right. I just have to face it the best way possible it might take awhile but it is something I have to face head on." Naruto smiled a sad smile on this.

"That's right kit you have to." It was all Kyubbi said to leave Naruto in his own world.

Thinking he had nothing more to think of he decides to just things ride out for now and see where this leads him. Shaking his head on how thinking won't help him change things he left things at that and decides its time to go home. Getting up and walking his way down the path to get home he stares up at the night sky just looking at him makes him feel so calm and relaxed. Remembering on how many memories he has underneath the starlit sky. Arriving at the Uchiha mansion he climbs to his balcony to his room he opens his glass doors to his room. A habit that he never closes things when he used to live on his own at his apartment. He smirked on how old habits die hard.

Tired on how things turned up today he decides a goodnights sleep well do him good. Going into his bathroom that is connected to his room he goes to brush his teeth and change into his pajamas. He wears his star pajama shirt and pants and puts on his nightcap to sleep in. He crawls under his blankets and falls fast to sleep. Next morning came and he rose up early enough to shower and change into clean clothes and to meet Sasuke downstairs.

"Morning teme!" He yelled out at him with a big grin on his face.

"Isnt it a bit early to be this happy in the morning?" He frowned at him. Oh yes Sasuke was not a morning person.

"Nah its never too early for anything! Just like ramen you can eat it anytime of the day!" Naruto jumped up and down having a fantasy of eating ramen but when he suddenly stopped and got a great idea "I want ramen! YES! THAT'S WHAT I WANT! AND I AM GOING TO GET IT NOW!" With that said he rampaged through the kitchen looking for his precious ramen. Looking through every cupboard, nook and cranny he was yet able to find his holy food created by the gods! "Oi TEME! Where's my ramen?!"

Sasuke smirked and answered, "You ate them all you Dobe. Don't you remember you ate them all yesterday you said you were going to buy some yesterday but you never did. It seems that your not going to get to eat ramen this morning." With that said Sasuke couldn't help but to smirk more at him.

Naruto rumbling to himself made his way to the fridge to get butter and orange juice. He got two slices of bread and put them in the toaster waiting for them to pop up he was starting to feel weird like u know that something was going to happen but u don't know when. Startled from his thoughts he looks for what got him to jump looking in front of he glared at the bread that was toasted and blamed him for jumping. Spreading butter on his bread and pouring himself a cup of orange juice he makes his way to the table and sits in front of Sasuke. They just sat there eating their breakfast in piece him with his toast and Sasuke with his porridge. After they finished they made their way out the house and head their way to the meeting bridge like the old days. On their way there neither of them said anything to each other. Sasuke afraid to say anything to Naruto still not knowing on how Naruto feels aboot yesterday and Naruto still having this bad feeling that something is going to happen and cant shake off the feeling. Seeing that they have arrived Naruto went off to his normal greeting like always.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" waving at her with all of his might. Sasuke smiled a little seeing that Naruto was doing ok after what had happened yesterday.

"Oh! Ohayo Naruto! Sasuke-kun!" she smiled at them as they made their way to her. With that said they remind the rest of the time waiting for their sensai to arrive which it wont be till later later whenever their sensai decides to arrive. Two hours passed until finally the heard a poof sound indicating that their sensai had arrived.

"YOUR LATE!" both yelled Sakura and Naruto.

"What excuse you have this time Kakashi-sensai?" questioned Sakura.

"Ne, ne, I was helping a leprechaun pick up his gold that he had dropped on his way to the forest." He said with a smile.

"Do u actually expect us to believe that? That's the lamest I've heard as of now." questioned Naruto squinting at him.

"Well now that am here lets get to work! First Sakura go practice your genjutsu you have learned as of yet. Naruto you go practice on your ninjutsu. And Sasuke you train with me today I will teach you a new jutsu that I know you will like. Now everyone get to work." That said everyone did as told except for Naruto who just stood there cant believing what he has heard his sensai say to Sasuke. How can he still favor him after everything that he has done even after what he did to him in the past. He did forgive him but the feeling that he did wanted to kill him still hurt. But what hurt right now is that Kakashi is leaving him behind just like what he did on the chunin exams. Finding him the weakest trainer to train him thinking on that back he couldn't help but to feel angry towards this man. This man that was going to marry his Iruka-sensai! He felt angry always expecting so little of him just because who he in just being him. Did he really think that he cant learn just as much as Sasuke! Was he really that weak! He was the one that brought that bastard back and yet this whole village still doesn't acknowledge him for what he did and what he sacrificed to get him back but does everyone notice? NO! All they see is Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke!

Fed up with this he goes deep in the forest to train to get his mind off these things. He does his shadow clone jutsu and starts to fight. He gives his all in this fight. Kicking, punching, throwing his kunais at them. He made twenty clones first each them going down. They came at him at every direction. Two of them on his right coming at him with a kunai in each hand he kicked one at the stomach the other in his chest with a poof they were gone. He kept kicking and punching all of them not letting up on the whole situation he gave it his all in this fight. After they have all poof away he made the seals again and summoned forty to take the place of each one. Again he started the fight scene all over again. He kept at it for hours until he collapsed from exhaustion. He fell on his knees panting and breathing in deep. Then he felt a sharp pain shot up through his body. He drew his hands up grasping his arms with his hands until the pain subside. He kept there until the pain went away little by little. Finally it did and he just stayed their until his breaths came to a small rhythm again. He wondered was that why he felt uneasy since this morning?

After he pulled himself together again he stood up on his feet all wobbly but stood. He heard steps coming towards where he was. He turned to see Sasuke coming to look for him. Sasuke upon seeing him he wondered what the dobe was doing to look so drained and tired feeling in not asking he told him that Kakashi has an announcement. He nodded and walked back towards the training grounds. Steadily but clumsy he walked back and met up back to the person that made him go all rampaged like that.

Kakashi seeing that Sasuke had found Naruto he smiled and felt that he can get this on the way now.

"OK! First thing there will be no practice tomorrow you have the day off. The reason for not have practice tomorrow is because I want to spend time with Iruka before he gets the operation done after tomorrow. So enjoy your day tomorrow! Oh and Naruto if you want to spend time with Iruka you are more than welcome to do so!" he waited to hear Naruto's reply.

"No its ok. I don't want to bother the both of you. I will just let you guys be." He said with a smile on his face to hide the hurt and anger towards his sensai.

"Alright then but if you ever change your mind don't hesitate to drop on by. Oh and if you want to be there for Iruka for his surgery it will begin at ten a.m. and it will last for two hours. Ok! With that done and dandy I will be on my way no more practice for the day you guys have the rest of the day off." Then Kakashi poofed out of there probably to find his Iruka and spend time together. Sakura left to find Ino and hang out together and that left Sasuke and Naruto. They just stood there not saying or doing nothing until Sasuke was the first to break it.

"You want to get some ramen? Am buying." Hoping that with his offer he can draw Naruto form whatever he was so deep in mind on. After a while he finally heard Naruto answer.

"Sure! Lets go!" Naruto faced him with his all happy go lucky smile that everyone knew about and what he is best known for. Naruto was the first to start down the path to Ichikaru. Though on the outside it seemed like he had no care in the world but in truth be told he was terrified on which '_What if the pain comes back again but worst! Is it because of the Kyubbi? If so does that mean the seal is breaking?' _He felt so scared but pushed that thought away and tried to hide it from Sasuke.

………………………………………………………………..

Another chap done and a bit longer too! Yay! Will update if I get more reviews! The more the faster I will write them and update! And for those that did I thank u! Till nxt!!

Bye bye!


	3. Shattered

**DISCLAMIER: **Still don't own Naruto! T-T

……………………………………………………………………….

Chapter 3: Shattered

Naruto and Sasuke sat there waiting for their order to come. Both of them still not knowing what to say they sat there in silence. Naruto prayed that Sasuke to say anything, anything to rid him of this scared fantasy in which he kept replaying the scene that happened today during his training. The more he thought of it the more he got scared. What if it was true? Would that mean Kyubbi will go on a rampage and destroy the village and will not stop and destroy everything in its path?

"Really kit do you have no trust in me? Seriously am hurt." An image of kitsune pouting Kyubbi popped in Naruto's head. Naruto smirked on how the all mighty Kyubbi no Kitsune has come down to a big softy over the years. Naruto sweat dropped and just tried to laugh it off in his head. Not really wanting to look crazy in front of Sasuke he just talked to Kyubbi in his head.

"Really?" sounding all sarcastic in that question "How can I trust you not to go on a rampage if that was really true?"

"Simple I have been there with you from the start I have seen what you have seen. Felt what you have felt. And I know that you will never want to see people hurt especially by me. I am your curse your burden and yet you still put up with things when you shouldn't. And that is a true ninja never backing down from anything. I made a promised I will do anything for you I will never go against your wishes. You are my son that I have seen grow up through the years and a father would not want to see his son ever hurt or sad. And that is how you can trust me." Kyubbi waited for Naruto to respond.

Naruto on the other hand had never been moved before with words like those before. After what has happened since yesterday and earlier today what he needed the most was for him to know that he is loved and cared for. He felt like breaking down and cry but knowing that he was in public and was especially with Sasuke he wouldn't dare to. Taking a few moments to calm down and pull himself together he finally spoke to Kyubbi in his mind.

"Thank you Kyubbi. That's all I ever wanted to hear my whole life." He grinned at him with tearful eyes and a true smile. A smile that was a true one not the one that everyone has known to be hidden by a fake one but a true one. Startled by his talk with Kyubbi he saw that their orde has arrived. He picked up his chopsticks and said a quick prayer and started to eat his food. He wasn't really eating more like poking at his food and ate little nibbles of it. When he looked up over to Sasuke he can see that the bastard hasn't even started to eat or even noticed that he wasn't eating like a vacuum slurping up the noodles and should be on his third bowl by now. And yet here sat Sasuke not noticing. He didn't like that. He didn't like when Sasuke did his I am in my serious thinking mode and will come up with a brilliant idea that will wow you away. Knowing Sasuke he knew that eventually he would say what he is thinking. He went back to eating his noodles until Sasuke finally spoke.

"I've been thinking….." Naruto rolled his eyes at that statement._ Really haven't noticed._ He thought.

"Kakashi and Iruka have a point." Sasuke said.

"Nani? A point about what? Don't tell me your deciding to get a sex change too!" Curious to know what point did that perverted teacher and soon be mother model had that would make Sasuke think of what point they had that can make him sit there and think so hard.

"NO IDIOT! They're right about having kids. I mean I too should be thinking about that too. I haven't killed Itachi and Orochimaru is still out there. They can both take my life anytime they chose it to be. So I was thinking about my second goal in life to keep my family name going. So I decided that starting now I will start dating any girl I see suitable enough to be an Uchiha. I want to at least have a child by eighteen or even get married." As he finished saying that he went back to his composer like that said meant nothing.

But for Naruto it meant everything. Here is the one that he loves saying that he is going to start dating the WHOLE WORLD well more like the village but to him it felt like the world. Just to revive his clan! Though Naruto wanted to get mad but how can he knowing that Sasuke was right and there was nothing he can so to change his mind. His whole nice touchy moment he had with Kyubbi just flew out the window and felt like shit all over again. Returning again of feeling alone all over again. Now for sure Naruto knew being by Sasuke's side will no longer be enough for him. His whole world shattered again for the second time this day and also if you count yesterday. Knowing that Sasuke was waiting for a reply he thought of something to say so he wouldn't blurt out his love for him telling him that he doesn't need a bimbo by his side all he needed was him. But how can he fool himself Sasuke wanted a wife a wife to give birth to his children so he can keep his clan going. So he said what any good friend would say.

"That's great teme. Took you long enough to know your duties as the last survivor of the Uchiha clan. So do you have any girl in mind?" he said it with such a fake smile that if you looked closely you can see it was put on there by force.

"No I haven't but I will know tomorrow."

"Huh? How do you know by tomorrow?" Naruto tilted his head in question.

"Because dobe I am going out tomorrow to see who can be eligible enough to date me. So to starting tomorrow am going out to seek out some of them and date me. So don't be surprise if you don't find me when you wake up. Knowing you since you already know we have no practice tomorrow you will sleep in all day."

"Hey no am not! I will wake up! Might not be in the morning but I will wake up eventually!" he yelled at Sasuke his cheeks all puffed up by anger.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's childish tantrums. "Whatever just telling you in case you start jumping to conclusions that I ran away or something. Well am going now I will leave extra money for you knowing full well your going to need it. I still need to pay the tab you have on me because I forget to carry a load of money when you eat and I never have enough to cover it." Sasuke stood and left the money on the counter.

Once gone Naruto sat there not hungry anymore and wanted to be alone but some place else. He got up and left the money there knowing that should cover the meals and the extra can go to the tab. He headed to the one place he knew just to think. He stood there for hours just laying there and looking up at the stars. He wasn't really thinking he was just there. After it has gotten dark he thought it was time to go home and sleep. That's what he did once he got there.

'_Nothing is going to be the same anymore.'_

……………………………………………………………………………

The next day wasn't eventful. Sasuke was off woman hunting. Sakura who knows what she was doing. Iruka and Kakashi were off doing the nasty nasty probably. He really didn't want to think what they were doing at all. He was entering a place of no return. He mostly spent his whole day laying around the mansion. He sighed he was bored but felt tired to do anything. He was on downstairs on the couch watching tv. Bored with tv he decides to go upstairs to read. No one knew but Naruto hid a ton of books from Sasuke that were advanced ninja skills he use and difficult to do unless your at a level of an ANBU but for Naruto it was easy. With that decided he made his way upstairs until he felt the pains of what he felt yesterday. Holding his chest he made his way upstairs to his room.

'_No! Not again! It hurts! It hurts! IT HURTS!' _Naruto screamed in his head. The pain came back but with full force. He was panting and sweating vigorously. The pain was to much on his body he was starting to lose his vision. He was passing out. He stumbled to his bed and collapsed on it once he hit it. And there he stayed.

Sasuke came home with at least a little luck he was able to find two girls datable. It was hard to get to them since the girls still threw themselves at him. He went to the living room in search for Naruto, which he found it empty. He went to the kitchen knowing made he was making himself some ramen to munch on and still no Naruto. He went to check in his room and sure enough he found him there sleeping. He laughed on how Naruto laid there half his body off the bed the other half on the bed. He shooked his head and made his way to him and pulled him on the bed on how he should be. He covered him with the covers and tucked him in. He looked at his work and just stood there looking at him. He brushed a few strands from Naruto's eyes and gave him a sad look. He knew what Naruto was going through but it didn't help on how he was handling it emotionally he saw seeing Naruto sleep this early at night he thought maybe he was falling into depression but then again Naruto always fell asleep during training.

With that said and done he left Naruto's room and closed the door quietly behind him as not to wake up the blond. He made his way to his room and got ready for bed. He got on to his bed and laid there. He was thinking that tomorrow is going to be a full day for Naruto knowing tomorrow was Iruka's surgery. He hopes that Naruto takes it well when he sees Iruka not as a male anymore but as a woman. He shooked his head and got on his side and went drifted off to sleep.

'_Hope you take it well tomorrow Naruto.'_

………………………………………………………..

Yup! Another done! Sorry I tried to make this chap match the summary but it didn't happened. I get carried away when I write. But for sure I will do it on the 4th and I will update it today! I feel really bad on misleading you like that. Well hoped you enjoy it and REVIEW!! You freeloaders! -- !Oh! And I accept anonymous reviews too! So till nxt time!

Bye bye!


	4. Where's help?

As promised here's the nxt chap!

**DISCLAIMER: **No luck in still not owning Naruto!

…………………………………………………………….

Chapter 4: Where's help?

Naruto awoke the next morning feeling exhausted. Never throughout the missions has he ever felt this wiped out before. He carefully sat up in bed not wanting to trigger the pain incase he moves so fast. Sitting there making sure any trace did come he slowly swung his legs over the bed and stood up to go to the bathroom to take a shower. Once inside he went to the shower and turned it on. He adjusted the temp and turned on the showerhead well that was done he began to removed his clothes. Fully nakey he went inside the shower. Standing there and letting the water run down his body feeling his muscles began to relax and coming back to life he couldn't stop but think how this whole thing was just weird. All of a sudden he starts having these pains like its burning his insides. He really isn't like this at all. He needs to talk to Tsunade-baachan about this before its too late.

"Maybe its just a growth spurt." Kyubbi said.

"I don't think I will hurt just to grow a few inches Kyubbi." He gritted through his teeth. He hated when Kyubbi made fun of his height. Naruto has grown but not tall enough to surpass the teme and he is barely Sakura's height. He felt so short when he was around the rest of the guys because he was the shortest of them all. And Kyubbi making a funny at a moment like this. Hell! He could be dying and here he is making fun of his height.

"Hey am just saying. Just trying to lighten things up. Besides if it was life threatening I would have known." Kyubbi said as a matter of fact tone.

"Well then why don't you find out the reason why this is happening! I mean you are inside my body you can scan around and see whats going on!" Naruto was getting irritated of this.

"I would if you weren't so busy in getting ready to go see Iruka get that operation." He said it so cocky.

"Oh shit!" Was all Naruto can say and with that he hurried and washed himself. Getting out of the shower with a towel rapped around his waist he went to his room and grabbed clothes to put on. Though we all know what he got. His famous orange jumpsuit but now the navy parts of his suit were black. Running around like a chicken had his head cut off he stopped to see what time it was. He was going to kill that fox! Right there on his clock it strikes 7:30. Naruto's right eyebrow twitched from annoyance. He sighed knowing that he cant do anything to get the fox back. He laid back down and thought about Sasuke and his woman hunt yesterday. He really didn't want to face him knowing what he did yesterday. Naruto felt so betrayed and used. He thought on what he was going to do. Laying there he tried to come up with something to get rid of his feelings for Sasuke he thought maybe if he was mean to him well not really mean just rude and tried to ignore him he might start hating him and with that he can hate him back as well. Thinking that was a good plan he nodded off to sleep. Later Naruto woke up at 9:30. He stretched all his cramped muscles and let out a big yawn. Surprisingly he felt better. Looking back at his clock he thought maybe he should get going.

"Well I will get there on time but man it is going to be boring as hell. I should take something to keep me entertained." He went over to his closet and in there he has a little safe where he hides things that he doesn't want Sasuke to know. Putting in the combination he opened it and got out a book. It was one of his advance jutsu's books the one that you have to be at a special level to do this kind of stuff. Happy on how to keep himself occupied he pocketed it and went to his balcony doors opened it and closed the doors. He made his way jumping through rooftops to get to the hospital. No doubt that Tsunade was behind this whole operation he knew he must talk to her and ran faster to get there.

Upon arriving he saw that he was a little late and that Iruka was already in surgery. Going to the lobby he found his team there.

"Naruto I thought you might have forgotten about Iruka's operation." Kakashi told him. Though through that false exterior you can see Kakashi was mad. Naruto didn't care if he was he felt no reason to explain why he was late. He shrugged his shoulders and made his way to one chairs. Kakashi was surprised on how Naruto just shooked off his question like that but left it for now. Half an hour pasted and Kakashi was sitting in one of the chairs reading his special book, Sakura sat two chairs down from him and was a nervous wreck, and Sasuke was his cool self leaning on the wall like nothing. Naruto sat on the other side of the room across form Kakashi and Sakura he has been sitting there just zoning out on how to approach Tsunade after this was all over. Bored of thinking he got out his own special book but not as special as Kakashi's and started reading. Sasuke heard Naruto moving and saw him pull out a book intrigued about what book Naruto was reading he read the cover and arched his eyebrow. '_Since when does the dobe read anything that advanced?' _He pushed himself off the wall and made his way next to the chair next to Naruto.

"Isnt that a little too advance for you to be reading. Why don't you just put it away before you hurt your brain trying to figure the whole on what its talking about." He smirked at his insult to the blond and waited to see what reply he will come up. Kakashi over heard Sasuke on what he just told Naruto and looked to see what Naruto was reading. He was shocked to see what Naruto was reading and was interested as well on why he was reading a high-leveled jutsu book. So he too waited to what Naruto would say on the reason to read the book. But what he heard next from the blond made him almost choke on his salvia.

"Why don't you go fuck yourself Sasuke and a leave me the fuck alone." He snarled at Sasuke. Sasuke was shocked. That was the first time Naruto ever talk to him like that. Not liking the way the blond responded he told started to open his mouth but was cut off by the blond.

"Don't bother to waste your spit on unnecessary words. I need fresh air." Naruto stood up and left.

Everyone in the room paled on how Naruto just came out and just said that. Kakashi just tried to figure out what happened as did the two other members of team seven. But all came up with the same answer maybe the blond was just nervous for Iruka. With that thought and done they went back in peace and did what they were doing.

Naruto was on roof of the hospital just laying there and watching the clouds go by. He tried to be mean to Sasuke trying to drive the brunette away. He sighed and he felt his body relax on the cool breeze. He stayed up there until he it was time to check on Iruka from the surgery. Making his way back in he found that team seven were no longer at the lobby. A nurse saw him and asked him if he was with the people that were in there he nodded and told him that they went to see the patient in room 367. He said his thanks and looked for the room 367. Once he has found it he was just there staring at it hoping it can open by itself but no luck. He tried taking deep breaths to calm himself down and expect for the worst for his actions. He opened the door and saw Sasuke's and Sakura's back faciong him and then he saw Tsunade on one side of Iruka the other Kakashi hold his, her hand. Upon hearing my entering they all turned to face me. That's when I saw Iruka he I mean she looked so I don't know not a woman maybe it must be the hair. Iruka was now slimed as a woman's petite figure like an hourglass shape. A famine figure with boobs to fill them out it looked liked she was a size 'D' cup. And I already see Kakashi looking down her hospital gown. That perv. I noticed that everyone was waiting for me to do something maybe it was because they were expecting me to react to Iruka's change but what can I do. Here is the person I have known my whole life as a guy and now in just 2 hours he's a she. But not matter what Iruka is Iruka. I walked towards the bed shutting the door behind. I was at his side next to Tsunade. Better off on her side than at Kakashi's.

"Hey there Iruka how you feeling?" I smiled at him.

He seemed to relax after that, he smiled too and said, "Am good but tired. Even though I was put to sleep I feel like I haven't slept at all." He lend bakk and closed his eyes but put on a smile just to let us know he was ok.

"That's good to hear. Well I hope you recover fast." To tell the truth Naruto was feeling awkward at the moment he had the attention on him. Tsunade sensing this she turned to everyone to let them know she was about to speak.

"Alright you guys need to leave Iruka needs a lot of rest after this big change on his body you can stay Kakashi but the rest need to leave. And you Iruka you will be able to leave tomorrow afternoon so rest up till then." With that said she headed to the door and left. Naruto took that as to run like a mad man and go. He said his goodbyes and left but he wasn't alone Sasuke and Sakura were behind him. Walking up a little more ahead of him he noticed that they did too. He knew they wanted to question him but he didn't feel like talking so he rounded a corner and used the teleportation jutsu and got out of there. Once Sasuke and Sakura saw him turn the corner and didn't see him they thought he made a run. Truth be told no one knew that Naruto knew that jutsu. So they shrugged and parted their ways and went home. Saskura to study and Sasuke to get ready for his two dates today.

Naruto spent his whole day on the monument and stayed up there till it was late. He went home and noticed Sasuke was home probably asleep. He wanted to know what happened on his date but he wouldn't ask he doesn't want to feel more heart broken than he already does. He went upstairs and got ready for bed and went to sleep.

The next morning he woke up early and went to the flower shop to get Iruka some flowers to be delivered to his house he really didn't want to go knowing a party was going to be thrown for him for his surgery. So he just thought the least he can do is send him flowers and not only that he over heard since Iruka was recovering for two weeks Kakashi is going to take two weeks off to help him and that meant so does the rest of team seven. So he decided to train as hard as he could those two weeks the way he would want and practice on those jutsus he's been reading on. And that's what happened.

……………………._Time jump after two weeks…………………_

After Iruka was healed it was time for team seven to train but they will only train for two days since the festival for the defeat of Kyubbi was coming up they will have no missions and that meant Naruto's birthday was in three days. Though he should no excitement knowing he would spend it up on the mountain training more.

Today was just training and Kakashi decided to end it early saying that he wanted to go home and be with Iruka and with that said he left. Sakura said she is going to go shop for a kimono for the festival and Sasuke had to get ready for another date and that left Naruto alone again. It wasn't much a difference since it has been like that these past two weeks. Everyone was busy Sasuke with is dates, Sakura doing well what Sakura does, Iruka and Kakashi always together. He never went back to visit Iruka knowing that he wasn't welcome since he knew how Kakashi felt about him so he kept his distance. So with no one to talk to and the other teams have been on missions doing double time since they had two weeks off and wont be back till tonight that left him on option. Hanging out on Hokage Monument.

He laid there just thinking how he felt so alone and everyone was off doing their thing well he just stood there not moving or moving forward. He sighed and looked up at the stars and smiled. Who knew something so far away can be beautiful but it will take an eternity to reach it. Then all of a sudden the surge of pain he has experience two weeks ago ruined Naruto's beautiful moment. He never went to Tsunade to talk to her since it didn't happened again he thought maybe what Kyubbi said was true and it was just growing pains. But now he wasn't too sure anymore the pain has returned but it was ten times worst then the last one he experience. He knew he was in trouble and he needed to seek out help.

He ran towards the village in hopes to find anyone to help him. He past a restaurant and saw Sasuke feeling relieved that he can get help he burst in there and went to Sasuke.

"SASUKE! SASUKE! I REALLY NE-!!" but was cut off by Sasuke.

"DOBE! Cant you see am busy! I don't have time for you so go away and bug someone else!" Wow that was a slap in the face. He was going to attempt to talk to him again but that glare told him otherwise.

"Sorry to have bothered" Naruto said gritted his teeth from the pain he was feeling. So he said his apologies and left. Later he ran into Sakura and she too was too busy to help him.

"LISTEN NARUTO I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR I STILL NEED TO SHOP AND GET READY FOR THE FESTIVAL UNLIKE YOU I DO CARE ON HOW I LOOK LIKE IN PUBLIC! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" She turned around and left Naruto alone in pain.

Naruto ran to another person who knew he can always count on and will never turn his or her back on him. He made his way to Iruka's house and pound on it like there was no tomorrow which in Naruto's case it really was. Finally someone opened the door and there stood Iruka.

"Naruto its you! Whats wrong you look all sweaty is everything ok?" She was about to feel Naruto's temperature but was stopped by feeling a hand on her torso.

"Iruka come on I want to play! Ple-Oh Naruto its you." "Listen Kakshi how about later I need to talk to Naruto." "But I want to play right now!" Kakashi whined and started to nibble on Iruka's earlobe. Iruka started to moan from the inside of her throat. Not able to take it no more he turned to Naruto and said the unimaginable that broke all hopes that Naruto held.

"Sorry Naruto. As you can see am quite busy come back later." She then closed the door to Naruto's face. Naruto started to panic he needed help so he ran to the last person that he can think of, Tsunade. Running with the strength he still had he ran to her office and burst through the doors.

"Tsunade-baachan! Please I ne-!" but yet again Naruto was cut off.

"Listen brat I don't have time for you cant you see I am buried alive with this mounts of paper work and not only that I have to prepare for the festival that is coming up. Just go away and bother someone else with your idiotic problem." She shooed him away by waving her hand as a gesture to go away and he did.As he walked down the corridors he came across the other teams he knows From Neji to everyone he knew to even Akamaru, Kiba's dog. He asked for help but all stopped him and told him they were too tired to hear his childish whining and that they were going to home to rest. Even Hinata turned her back on him. So he went off yet again.

Wandering aimlessly he found himself deep in the middle of the forest. He was ready to collapse not baring the pain anymore. But to his luck the pain did not subside but came more and more in waves but growing fiercer and vicious. He felt his insides burning churning like a mixture was going on. All of a sudden he could see Kyubbi's chakra leaking out and his as well they were mixing and were clashing with each other. Every time they clashed Naruto's body took a hit and was now laying on the ground twisting in agony. He prayed to all the gods out there to make this stop but it didn't. Now screaming form pain the chakra clashing were more quicker and faster. With the little strength he had left he screamed with all he got until the full force of chakra swallowed his whole body surrounding him like a barrier. Finally the chakra dimming down he layed there panting so hard he felt like a fish gasping for air.

He told himself with the little hope he still held on that maybe just maybe some ANBU squad would have seen or people would have felt that surge of chakra. So he waited for anyone, anyone even a sound nin to help him. He waited what seemed for him to be like hours but no one came.

'_So no one came for me. No one bothered to help me. Now I see what true friends I really have' _

With that said darkness over took him.

…………………………………………………………………

Yay! Dun Dun Dun! Well that's the reason he's there lying on the floor.

So lets see what happens in nxt chap. Till then review and let me know what you think so far. Till nxt time!

Bye bye!


	5. Planned

YAY! Thx for the reviews ppl! Glad am doing a good job!

This nxt chap is especially dedicated to Sweet Tragedies for her update on her story 'The Living Dead'! And no its not the same as the other fic 'Walking Corpse'! I kno because I have read it and they r not the same! Just the same that Naruto left and faked his death!

Well anywho CONGRATS for Sweet Tragedies on her story! GO check her story!

Well here's another Chappy! Enjoy!

………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter 5: Planned

Naruto awoke the next morning in the forest. He eyelids flickering to adjust to the light he slowly began to pick himself with his arms. He got himself sitting on his knees then he started to check his surroundings he noticed he was in a crater of some sort he was confused on how he got in there in the first place and why he was outside. Thinking on what happened last night all memories came crashing to him like waves of water. Realizing that he was still in the forest and not in a hospital he became said that no one ever came even after that surge of chakra released by him. Casting his head down he felt utterly alone more than before in his entire life. He was rejected from the people he considered as friends and the one person he considered as family. He felt so angry and sad by the way they have treated him and showing their true colors to him that he didn't want to see them anymore. In fact he didn't want to put up with them anymore he wanted to leave, leave this horrid place that he has lived his entire life only to be treated as scum and to be thrown aside from those that considered friends.

Sitting there he thought of a plan to leave and he was going to have that put to play this day. He wants to leave now and today is the only day he can have. His one and only chance to take. With a plan in mind he stood up to make his way to Tsunade office but first he needs to get out this crater. After he got out of the crater he stood infront of to examine it. His eyes almost popped out of its sockets if it could. The crater looked to be 20 feet long in width and 25 deep in length. He was shocked on how big this crater was that must of meant that the surge of chakra was huge! He looked sad upon it seeing the big crater he wondered how no one ever came to checked out what was the cause of the huge surge of chakra. Shaking his head he had no time to think about this he has to put his plan into play if he wants to leave by today.

Running towards the Hokage's tower he noticed how far away he was from the village and he picked up his speed to get quicker. He finally saw the gates to the village and he made hand signs to teleport in front of the doors to the Hokage's office. He burst in and noticed the old hag sleeping. His eyebrow twitched with annoyance and screamed to wake her up.

"BAA-CHAN!! WAKE UP!" he screamed right from the doors. Tsunade jerked up from her sleep and fell from her chair to the floor.

"DAMMIT BRAT! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SO LOUD?!" she yelled back at him. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she stood up and straightens herself out and sat back down on her chair. She looked over at him with a questioning look on her face. She sighed knowing if she doesn't ask Naruto is just going to stand there all day.

"All right Naruto what do you want?" and waited for his reply.

"Baa-chan we haven't been on a mission and I could really need the money too. So I was wondering if possible can we get one today, please! Please please please please! We have been on break for like forever and when we finally do come back from the break we get no mission and am running low on my money!" he whined this all out.

"How can you possibly be low on money when you live with Sasuke and you don't waste much for rent and stuff. So how can you possibly be poor?" she questioned him.

"I eat ramen of course! Sasuke doesn't buy ramen I have to buy them since he said he wont waste money on unhealthy food. So I buy them and I bought a lot during or break since there was nothing to do so I ate to my stomach's content!" he told her now in front of her desk leaning to her.

Tsunade sighed on how irresponsible Naruto was with money just plowing it all off on ramen. "Fine you will your team will get one I will inform Kakashi when he comes in. You will get a C ranked mission but it's a simple one since its our last say of accepting missions then were off for the festival. If that will be all then you can leave now." She waited for him to see if there was but all Naruto did was do a little jig and shooked his head and left. Tsunade just shooked her head at Naruto's antics and she just remembered that she was going to ask Naruto why he came to her last night when she was busy. She shrugged off the thought to ask since Naruto never brought it up at all during this conversation so it must have not been important. But there was a something that was nagging like where did that surge of power came from last night and why did no attack come to Konoha. Well she was just glad that no harm came to the village. She went back to sleep on her desk and waited till Shizune came to pester her about doing her job.

Naruto was running back to the Uchiha mansion to get ready for today. He was lucky that Tsunade didn't questioned him why he was all dirty this early. Good thing she was always drinking sake to notice anything. He jumped to his balcony to his room and went straight to the shower. Minutes later he came out with a towel around his waist and went to look for some clothes. Finding them he changed and he started to get things ready for today for the mission. But he was really packing for his departing from Konoha. He gathered as much clothes he can stuff in his mission bag and he went to his safe and got out the money he has been saving through the whole months that he has been staying with Sasuke. He put his life savings in the bag and put the bag in his closet to get ready to take for the mission. He then made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He was happy how his plan was going according the way he wants it. He saw Sasuke already sitting at the table already eating something that he made. Naruto made his way to make himself some toast and poured himself some orange juice. He ate at the counter not bothering to sit at the table. He was mad at his so called friends so seeing him will make him to lash out and ruin everything for his plan. Once finished with his breakfast he put his plate and glass in the sink.

"Well am going to the meeting spot see you there." And he made his way to the door and put on his shoes and left. Sasuke on the other hand was trying to figure out what just happened. He also noticed that he was way happier than usual. He just shook his head knowing that was Naruto for you. He finished his breakfast and put them in the sink and made his way to the meeting spot. He arrived there and he saw Sakura and Naruto talking till Sakura noticed him coming and she ditched Naruto to run to Sasuke. Naruto just ignored them and went to sit under a tree and wait for Kakashi to come and surprisingly he came in just a few minutes after Sasuke showed up.

"Yo! Well am early because Tsunade just informed me that we have a mission to do. It's a C rank mission even though it's a D rank were just getting paid as it's a C rank mission. So everyone go back home and pack for the mission and meet up at the front gates and I will tell you the details. You have half an hour so hurry." Then he poofed out of there. Sakura went her way while Naruto and Sasuke went their way together. Getting home Sasuke went to pack his bag while Naruto just laid there on his bed just pretending that he was doing the same. Seeing the time he saw that he had seven minutes left so he went to his closet grabbed his bag and left to meet up at the gates.

He saw that Sakura was there and so was Sasuke. The bastard didn't even bother to tell him that he left. He glared at him and just went to go lean on the wall but as soon as he turned to move he saw Kakahi making his way to them but what caught his attention was that Iruka was walking with him clasped on his arm. He felt rage built up inside just remembering on how his so called mother cared so much for him that he blew him off for skimpy sex with an asshole that he knew he hated him. Iruka saw team seven and she waved at them and she ran up to Naruto.

"Hello everyone. Hi Naruto!" she was about to hug him when Naruto pretend to trip over something and stumbled back. "Are you ok Naruto?" she asked.

"Am just kinda tripped over something." He didn't care if he lied to her in fact she lied first he didn't want to do anything with Iruka or even be close to her. Naruto then turned to Kakashi and in a serious toned he asked for the details of the mission.

"Well all we have to do is get this scroll to some village and that's about it. The distance between the village and ours is at least 4 hours so we will be back probably a little after 5. Well let's be off on our way." He told everyone but turned to Iruka to say his goodbye and gave a kiss goodbye. Iruka turned to give Naruto a hug goodbye but the blond ninja was already down the path already becoming hard to see him from the distance. Iruka was sad that she didn't get the chance to say goodbye but she will see him later and invite him later for dinner since he felt bad for blowing off Naruto like that.

"Well we should go before we lose Naruto. Bye Iruka!" Kakashi then left with Sasuke and Sakura following him.

Naruto on the other hand was worried since this mission was really easy this might not go according to plan. He sighed in defeat maybe his plan wasn't as full proofed as he thought.

……………………………………………………………..

They accomplished their mission and were on their way home. Naruto was sad that his plan only got him so far. He ready thought he would leave by today but was wrong. As they walked their way back he started to stare up in the sky knowing he was forever trapped in the god forsaken village. He was starting to get lost in his thought when he felt a presence following them. He tried not to be obvious by looking but he scanned his surroundings and then caught a glimpse of a moving shadow. He smiled 'perfect'.

"Everyone be cautious we are being followed." Informed Kakashi. Naruto rolled his eyes seeing how obvious they were being followed. Just when they were 'informed' the shadows jumped them they were surrounded. Naruto was glad they finally made their move now he can go along with his plan still.

"Ha! That mission you just completed was a trap to lure you guys out in the open we are here to get what belongs to us." Said a sound nin. Everyone turned to see Sasuke but the sound nin saw these and spoke up. "No we don't want a pathetic weakling like him again he has already out served his purpose to Master Orochimaru. No we here for him." With that he pointed at Naruto. Naruto couldn't help but only smirk this is what he need. He really needed this his plan can go better as planned. Naruto was the first to strike and the rest of the sound nins did as well trying to get to Naruto and kill the rest of team seven.

……………………………………………………………………….

This chap is done now u have to wait and see what Naruto's crazy plan is and how will he leave. Sorry if it wasn't longer like the other ones or better. But I will update soon with the good part of his departing! Muwahahaha! Well till nxt time!

Bye bye!


	6. Leaving and Returning

I felt bad for that crappy chappy that I decided to update now then later. Woohoo! Am so nice. You guyz should be grateful. So grateful that you guyz should review! U freeloaders shame on u!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto or the characters of KH2.

………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 6: Leaving and Returning

As Naruto was the only one surrounded by the sound nins by himself while across from him was the rest of team seven surround by sound nins. He saw his opportunity to make his move and leave.

Kakashi was worried to see Naruto surrounded by the sound nins that can kill him or take him away. He was trying to get to Naruto as much as he tried but every time he knocked out one, two others took its place. He needed to help Naruto if something were to happen to him Iruka will never forgive him for letting something bad happened to Naruto under his watch. With more strength he tried to get them all out of his he wasn't the only trying his hardest to get to Naruto he also saw Sasuke fight with vigorous strength just to reach the blond. Sakura was trying her best top get through as well but there were hundreds of nins around him and Naruto was all alone to fend for himself. So they did what they could just move the mob of nins at least close enough to Naruto's side that way they can get him or jump into the mob that Naruto was surround with. So their plan was to get at lest two feet close to him.

Naruto was looking for an opportunity to leave until he finally saw an opening between the mob. He dashed to the opening and ran far away from the team and a trail of nins after him. He ran as far as he could till he came to a stop when he to the edge of a waterfall. He smiled '_this is coming more to my liking this is more perfect then I thought out'._ He turned around to face the nins now that he was away from team seven he can now use his true skills and strength. He began to fight them all with his true strength now that he wasn't holding back he was able to easily to defeat them. Just with one punch of kick he sent them flying and they didn't come back up his strength was so strong that just one hit from him he is able to knock out his opponent unconscious. The nins seeing Naruto portray his new strength they took out their weapons ready to kill him but not really they need him alive they just needed to injure him enough for him fall unconscious. Seeing that the nins now meant business he took out his kunai and began to hrow them or slice them at their throats. He saw that he was running out of kunai so he took the nin's katana that he just killed and slice right through them. Cutting arms, legs, mid waist, and heads you can see limbs flying everywhere. No one knew that Naruto was skilled with the sword but since he was at such a high level in strength and in knowledge he read up on them and also practiced on his own free time.

Naruto now down to five sound nins he gave them a quick and painless death he cut all their heads off just to put this at an end. He knew that team seven would get here eventually so he needed to make his move now or never. He threw the katana on the floor and started to make hand signs for the shadow clone jutsu he made only one clone appear in front of him. He handed the clone a kunai and told him to strike him to cut him but not kill him. Being told what to do the clone started to strike at Naruto cutting him on his arms and stabbing him on his sides. This kept up until Naruto told him to stop and made the clone disappear he walked over to the river and saw his reflection in it. He saw how his jacket was all torn to shreds it almost looked mistaken as rags the orange jacket now looked crimson red. Satisfied with the way his jacket looked he turned to look for a sound nin still in attached. He saw one still attached and stab to death he picked up the nin and threw him into the rushing river and saw his body go over the waterfall. He went to the cliff and saw the nins body wash up to shore he then went to proceed to jump down the rocks till he got to the ground he looked up from the ground and whistled on how high that waterfall was. He then left the dead sound nin there and went down more and took off his jacket and dipped it in the now calm river but not that wet so the blood wont wash away. He then just threw the jacket on the shoreline and then he went to change his bloody clothes.

Going into some bushes he got out some clothes from his bag that he has bought along time ago that he thought that he will never due to the fact that they were all black and he wasn't fit to wear them being as a happy hyperactive teen just wouldn't look right. He took off his black shit and replaced it with another and then he put on a black hoody over. He then began to take off his pants and put on some black cargo pants and took off his shoes to put on some black boots instead. He put all his bloody clothes in a bag so not to stain his other clean clothes and went once again to check out his scene he did to pretend he had a struggle and went down from the waterfall and only his jacket was washed up to the shore while the dead nin over there was the reason why he fell in the first place. He pulled up his hood to his sweater and jumped up to the trees and made his way to leave the village.

Team seven had their hands full with the sound nins they barely maintained their position but they were now starting to stand a chance. Now that the numbers have been died down they now stand a chance but they needed to get rid of them fast they need to reach Naruto before they kill him or take him away to that snake pedo. They still had one hundred sound nins left. Now back-to-back with his students he looked leaned over a little bit to Sasuke to tell him something.

"Hey lets finish this fast am afraid for Naruto. Lets both do the chidori and get this over with" Sasuke nod in agreement, "Sakura stand between Sasuke and me." Sakura nodded and did was she was told. Kakashi and Sasuke started to build up chakra on their palms of their hands and waited when to strike. Kakashi looking over to Sasuke he nodded at him to tell him to strike. They striked their opponents with their strongest attack and waited for the dust to clear that was caused by the attack. Now that the dust was settled down they saw that the nins were all dead and they made their way to save Naruto. They ran towards the way they saw Naruto headed they arrived to the place but were stunned to see all the sound nins dead and limbs thrown all over the place. They went to check if amongst the piles of body and body parts they might find Naruto. Searching what felt for them forever they didn't find him. Kakashi crouched over to the river and saw that there was blood on some rocks on the shoreline. His eye widen and stood up quickly and went over to the edge of the cliff of the waterfall. There he stared down and saw a body he hurried down to see if it was Naruto or not. Once he reached the ground he saw that it was just a sound nin and was relieved to know that it wasn't Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura were now standing by his side and saw the dead nin on the ground.

"There must of been a struggle and this nin was the cause of it. He must have been fighting with Naruto and both of them fell into the river and were carried down. Now if the nin body is washed up to shore then where is Naruto?" said Kakashi.

Sasuke was scanning the whole forest searching for the blond while Kakashi talked about what must of happened. He looked more down from where they were and something orange caught his attention. He rushed to it thinking it might Naruto but once he got there it was just Naruto's jacket well what was left of it. It looked completely trashed it didn't longer held that bright orange color but stained crimson red. Kakashi and Sakura now at his side and saw what Sasuke was holding. Sasuke handed the jacket to Kakashi and couldn't help but turn his gaze away from it. Kakashi just stared in horror like he was stunned and didn't now what to do then all of a sudden he dashed up the rocks they had climbed and was gone. Sasuke and Sakura saw their Sensai leave and ran after him.

They found themselves in the Hokage's office. Kakashi showed the jacket to Tsunade and she was horrid to see it. She looked at him like she was going to kill him at any moment.

"Where. Is. He!" she demanded.

"We don't know we got separated and we found his jacket washed up to the shoreline we don't know what happened to him. That's why we came to you we don't know what to do." Kakashi sighed and looked down in defeat.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN U DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! YOU'RE HIS SENSAI! ITS YOUR RESPONISBLE TO LOOK AFTER HIM AND TO MAKE SURE NOTHING WRONG HAPPENS TO HIM! I will take care of you later now it is important to get a search squad to search for him. SHIZUNE! Get a search squad ready and tell to search for Naruto! She yelled out. Shizune did as she was told and ran out of the office to get one asap! "Now the rest of you, you can go home and I will inform you in any information that has been found." Then they left to head home. Tsunade sighed and sat deeper in his chair she rubbed her temples worried for Naruto.

The search went on for about six hours till they all turned in and told her they have found no traced of Naruto. She was devastated that no one has found anything about him and she knew if she proceed in the search the council members will not approve of it since they didn't care for Naruto the demon. She felt lost, sad and angry! She felt lost because she didn't know what to do, sad because she knew the only person she cared for is gone and cant do anything to find him, and angry towards Kakashi since it was his fault that Naruto is gone. Though she hated him she had to tell everyone that Naruto has gone missing. She send Shizuna to call in a meeting to all teams that knew Naruto.

Everyone now gathered in her office waited for her to start talking.

"Everyone is here because I have bad news Team seven was on a mission today but during the mission they were ambushed my sound nins and during the fight Naruto was separated and now has gone missing or possibly shown by his jacket, dead." She waited for the news to sink in and waited for their reaction. She sat there waiting while her own tears were running down her face.

Everyone just stood quiet not knowing what to do. What can you say when the person that is the life of this village is gone. Some were crying and some just stood there not knowing what to do. Iruka was going all crazy yelling at Kakashi and pounding on his chest blaming him for what has happened. After everyone calmed down they made their way home and just felt like nothing was going to be the same and they were right the reason for protecting Konoha was gone, the sun, the life, everything.

Sasuke arrived home after being informed that there was no news of Naruto or any traces of him. He went to his room and just laid there thinking over and over again on how this could of happened and that he could of prevented it by sticking with him or stopping him before he headed towards the nins. He blamed himself for everything that happened to Naruto and for the first time for the long time he cried. He cried for hours until he couldn't cry anymore and with that he fell asleep. '_Naruto_….'

…………………………….._Five years later_………………..

A dark cloaked figure stood on top of a cliff staring down at the village he could clearly see from where he stood. The Hidden Leaf Village: Konohagakure.

"…….Never thought to return back here again." And the figure made way towards the village.

………………………………………………………….

There u have it another chap done! Well hoped you enjoyed it! Review!

Till nxt time!

Bye bye!


	7. Is it really?

Alright! Here's the nxt chap but I have a favor of u all in this chap I am making Naruto look like Cloud from KH2. I am also using characters from there except for the Disney characters like goofy and them. Well am just more using the characters from FF but am using KH2 cuz their in it! So when I say Naruto I am making him look like Cloud and later on in the story he will be referred as Cloud later on. This is part of the story so yea just read and u will know why he is Cloud and such. So if u no like will tough! And I am srry for Akirakun17. I kno u wanted Naruto with long hair but I have already thought this through. Am srry! TT

Also read my friends story!! Check out **Sweet Tragedies **story its really good!!! I LUV IT!!

Now on with the story!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto!

Chapter 7: Is it really?

As the cloaked figure made his way to the front gates he stood there thinking if he should approach the ANBU nins that were guarding it or should he just teleport in there without having the hassle to deal with them. He decided to go with the latter and just teleport into the village. He stood there in the alleyway in the market place. He could see all the people walking pass him while he stood there in the alley. He scrunched his face in disgust just thinking he was back at the village he never wanted to return but he had no choice. He jumped up so he can go on top of the roofs. Jumping roof to roof he made his way to the Hokage's tower, he knew he had to check in if he didn't want to get in trouble or if they recognize him as an enemy of some sort. He stopped when he came view to it. He knew if he went up to the tower in a cloak that is all black and with a hood covering your face you know that, that is going to cause some problems. So he stood there on top of the roof and thought he should teleport in front of the Hokage's office doors.

He made the signs in his head to teleport into the tower he has learned a lot and found that its easier to make the signs in his head without the use of your hands. When in battle your opponent wont wait for you to finish the signs they will stop you to prevent you from usong any kind of jutsu to defeat them. As he teleported in front of the office he hesitated to go ahead and meet the Hokage. He was having a hard time to tell the Hokage his true name at first or to tell the Hokage the name that he was now famous for and hunted him down but not in a bad way. He looked around before he knocked and noticed that no one was around to protect the Hokage or stood at the doors. He shrugged off the matter and he proceeded to knock on the door.

Tsunade was so wrapped up in her work that she was having a fit. She heard someone knocking on the door and cheered knowing she can use this as an excuse not to work the rest of the papers.

"Come in.," she said.

He heard the Hokage to come in and he did. He entered and made his way to the center of the room right in front of the Hokage. As he stood there he waited for the Hokage to left her head and wait for her reaction.

Tsunade on the other hand was getting quite annoyed that the person just stood there not saying anything. She was getting irritated she almost broke her pen. She took deep breaths and set her pen down.

"Listen if your not go-……..," she stopped in mid-sentence once she looked up to see who it was and to her surprise there stood a person fully covered in a cloak with a hood on and every part of their body was covered in leather the cloak the person had on to the gloves and boots that she can see. She narrowed her eyes seeing that this person standing there was no one she knew and knew that this person must have business either to kill her or just plain kill her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she said in a murderous tone. When she said that she could her that the person in front of her smirked and that really got her panties in a twitch.

"I don't need to tell you who I am you already know as do the rest of the countries out there. But since you have never encountered me before I shall introduce myself I am known as Yoru the night assassin."

Once the name Yoru left his lips Tsunade was panicking she has heard of Yoru and was known for countless things. He has killed numerous of ninjas that have crossed his path but at the same time he has saved so many villages and countries. Yoru was also doesn't side with anyone he does what needs to be done. She has heard of him doing jobs that no one accepts and he does the jobs but with no price or he does the jobs that people have already asked the Konoha but he gets to them first than they do. Konoha was not getting enough money like they used to because of Yoru's interference but now all she can think about was why the great infamous assassin was doing in her office just standing here. There was no doubt that in Tsunade mind that he wasn't here for a visit he was here for something and that was putting Tsunade on the edge in fear of her life. She doesn't know the level this man has or what he can do. So she put her guard up just incase for anything.

"Yes, I have heard of you so what is you want?" she tried putting her voice in a calm tone trying not to let Yoru know was scared of him but failed. Her voice was not in a normal tone when she spoke it was going in high pitch and back to normal. She couldn't hide it she was fucking scared out of her mind.

Yoru caught the way her voice sounded like when she spoke after she found out who he was. He was really amused on how the great Hokage was scared of a mere man like him. He couldn't help but smirk at her failed antic to sound stable enough to speak with no fear.

"Don't worry Hokage-sama am not here to dispose of you am here to talk. If I was here to kill you, you would have never seen me or let myself be known of my presence." He told her at least to get rid of her annoying quivering.

"So if your not here to kill me then why are you here?" she said yet again but this time with more demanding tone.

"Am here because I have returned from where I left." He said.

"I don't understand. You have never been here at this village before or I have known you to come from here." She was confused now. Here is the greatest assassin ever known in today's world claiming that he has come back to return where he has left.

"Am surprised you cant figure it out. Has it really been that long or is it that I have never meant that much to this village whatever the case might be I cant turn back now." He said this in a dead tone way that sent shivers down Tsunade spine.

Tsunade tried to figure out what Yoru just said. Has it really been that long or if he meant that much to this village. Tsunade can only think who has it been that has left and there was only one person that she can think of and that was her beloved Naruto. When Naruto came to mind she snapped her up to Yoru having tears in her eyes having hope if it really was him.

"Is it you? Is it really you? Are you really him?!" at the last part she yelled out the question and stood up quickly knocking over her chair.

Yoru only took off his hood to reveal himself to her. Tsunade gasp but didn't know if it really was him she didn't want to keep her hopes up if it wasn't him. She just stood there just staring at the man in front of her this man had the same color azure eyes as Naruto same color hair and even the hair style but his hair was tamer and you can see the locks in it too. His face was narrow but it looked fine and masculine but there was a difference on this man's face Naruto had three whisker like scars on each cheek and this man had none not even any scars or scratches on his face it looked smooth. Also this man's skin color was a nice peachy creamy color when Naruto had a bronze tan color skin. She was losing all hope when she noticed the difference this man couldn't be the same Naruto that she has lost five years ago he just couldn't. Not wanting to see his face anymore she cast her head down and retrieves her chair and sits down. She has lost all hope this wasn't Naruto.

"Hokage-sama you have assume right the first time. I am who you think I am." He then took out the blue necklace that belonged to Yondaime and held it up to her. Tsunade could only gape at it as he held it up to her. He walked closer to her to the front of her desk and took off the necklace and handed it to her. She took it and and just stared at it she knew this was indeed the same necklace that she gave to Naruto. She had tears running down her eyes as she held it. She looked up to the man and she saw in his eyes the same eyes that Naruto had and she couldn't help but to throw herself at him to hug him tightly. He just stood there not returning back the hug she was saying sweet things to him like how much she missed him and how things were never the same when he left. He just turned his head to stare at the wall not caring what she said. Tsunade didn't even noticed how Naruto was acting while she was hugging all she cared about was that he has returned and that's all she was happy about. She finally pulled away from Naruto which Naruto was grateful to have her off of him. She held him in arms length and looked him over again but this time knowing that it really was him.

" I cant believe it its really you. What happened to you all these years? Is it true what you have done as Yoru? What happened to you when you were washed down the river?" Tsunade asked him so many questions that he just tuned her out not wanting to hear anymore of this. He was tired and she was making it worse by all these questions flying at him. He took a sigh and rubbed his temples with his right hand.

"Hokahe-sama am really tired and all I want to do is get some rest. I will answer all your questions tomorrow at any time you want but all I want is sleep." He looked at her and waited for her respond.

Tsunade could only smile and nodded her head. "Ok I will let you go but first I will need to give you something before you go." She went back to her desk and search for what she was looking for. She finally went 'aha' saying it when she found it and went back to stand in front of Naruto. She grabbed Naruto's right hand and with her left hand and with her right hand she placed a pair of keys in his open hand. She let go of his hand and just stood there smiling. Naruto could do but only stare at the keys in his hand.

"I bet your wondering what the keys are about. Well your were supposed to know that your father was the-" she was cut off by Naruto.

"The Fourth? Yea I knew. I have known since I was sixteen. I take it that these keys in my hand are his house keys that I have inherited when I am eighteen?" he said this while he was staring at the keys. Then he turned to leave sleep at his father's house but he was pretty sure that it was a mansion. But before he was able to leave the Hokage spoke.

"But how did you know?" she could only ask. She had to know there weren't people out there that knew about this. In fact when it was Naruto's eighteen birthday she had announced to the village that Naruto was the Yondaime's son. Once the people found out about it the whole village felt guilty for what they have done to the greatest Hokage ever lived to his only son. She told them all do to the Fourth's wish to let Naruto know on his eighteen birthday the truth about everything and so she went and told the whole village the truth and a lot of people where shocked and felt disgusted with themselves especially Kakashi.

Naruto stopped once he grabbed the doorknob and stood there in front of the door.

"Its funny you know how a village that you grew up your whole life hides something this important from you but yet a village that takes you in and they have known you for just two years tells you the truth of your parents. I will come to give a report about the last five years I have been at ten o'clock tomorrow morning." With that said he left to get some sleep at his inherited house.

"Naruto," was all Tsunade could say. She could only think on who can tell him the truth about his parents and not be from this village or a higher up. All she can do was wait tomorrow morning and have Naruto tell her what he has been doing these whole years. She sighed and went back to work not really able to concentrate all she wanted to know where and what has Naruto been doing. She shooked her head knowing thinking about wouldn't help so she tried her best to do her work.

Naruto teleported himself into the mansion that everyone knew that was the Fourth's. He went upstairs to any bedroom that he first saw and he crashed right there on the bed. He just laid there thinking over today on how he was back to this hell hole and the reason why he did come. He sighed knowing he cant go back to the place he came from he had a promised to keep and he was going to keep it. He decided to go to sleep since he hadn't have a decent sleep since he is always on the road going back and forth from here to there. He will just come to terms tomorrow with the Hokage about the reasons he didn't return back to the village and what he has been doing these whole years. He just laid there when finally sleep took him.

'Tomorrow. They will know am here.'

Well there u go another chap done. Now u guys have to wait for the nxt chap to kno wat happens and where he has been. Muwahahahahahaha!! Well till nxt time!

Bye bye!


	8. The Reunion

Kk! Another chap heading ur way!! And u guys better have checked my friend's story from **Sweet Tragedies**! Its really awchum u guys must check out!

**DISCLAIMER: **Lawyer's say I cant win the case in owning Naruto and KH2! T-T

Chapter 8: The Reunion

Naruto awoke the next morning and looked over to see what time it showed on the alarm clock. It showed 7:30 a.m. he remembered he left his stuff downstairs at the front door. He didn't tell the Hokage but he already teleported his stuff at the house that way he didn't have to carry all the stuff he was lagging. He proceeded to retrieve his stuff and went upstairs to take a shower. He got changed and brushed his teeth and prepared himself to almost have the meeting with the Hokage. He went downstairs to go to the backyard and meditate that way he can be calm enough to face everyone incase he had to. But he knew deep down he was going to face them all today and that just got him angry. He didn't want to face those that have abandoned him in a time of need. He was having a hard time yesterday when he faced the Hokage and he was having a hard time right now knowing that he was going to face her in an hour. His mediating wasn't working out either so he gave up and he went inside to get his cloak but decided against it.

He just wore his outfit without the cloak. He saw his reflection in the mirror and fix his hair and touched the ear ring he wore on his left earlobe. He wore this black zip-up sleeveless shirt with a collar sticking up. He had a black a shoulder protector on his left shoulder he had a strap belt across his chest to keep the shoulder protector from falling; he also had a black cloth hanging from his shoulder protector that hid his left arm except his hand which he wore black leather gloves the one on his left was a regular glove that stopped on his wrist while the one on his right was longer and it almost reached up to his elbow. On his chest on his heart he wore a emblem of a lion's head and in his mouth he had a big ring hanging like one of those door knocker thing that you use to knock with on doors. He wore black pants that were slightly baggy but not really along with his black leather boots. He had belts on his waist but he also had a belt that had a cloth hanging from the belt. This cloth hanged from his belt and hanged down till it almost covered his boot but only showed the tip of it. (Alright ppl that's enough describing the details of his clothes his CLOUD from FFVII the movie. What he is wearing in the movie that's what he is wearing now. Remember I am using Cloud as Naruto. Don't like tough. So if you don't know how he looks like or what he is wearing it google it!)

He made his way up to the roof of his new house. As he was up there he laid down looking up at the sky thinking over the story he plans to tell the Hokage he is going to tell her the truth but not all of it. He wasn't going to tell her he left but he was just washed up to a village and such and what he did in his travels. He sighed. He knows this is going to be a pain in the ass about this and he knows he is going to encounter the rest of them. He sighed again knowing today was just one of those days. He stood up and new it was time to meet up with the Hokage he put on his sunglasses and made the signals in his head to teleport. He teleported right in front of the Hokage's door and yet again there were no guards to guard it. He knocked and waited for the Hokage's replied which was 'come in. As he entered he made his way to the middle of the room and stood there just like yesterday. The Hokage gestured him to sit but he just shook his head and remain standing up during this conference. Hokage was the first to speak having questions but demanded answers.

"Naruto, tell me everything that happened that day five years ago until now." She demanded.

Naruto took off his sunglasses to stare at her. He knew this would be a while.

"The day when you gave us that mission we were separated and I was by myself fighting off the nins. It took all I had to fight them back but it wasn't enough. I used Kyubbi's chakra to help me defeat them I was winning for a while till I was running out of my limit. I was exhausted and that gave the last nin the upper hand and we both went into the river and the current took us over the waterfall while we were falling we were still fighting until we hit the water. After that I don't remember what happened. I awoke in a room in a bed bandaged up someone had attended my wounds and I was just there laying too much in pain to move. Then someone came in and they brought me food. I stayed at the village for three years; I did this because I saw how weak I was from that fight and how much I relied on the Kyubbi's chakra to always get me out of the toughest situation. There I met this ninja that was well known throughout the lands and he became my sensai from the day I met him when I recovered. He trained me in the greatest and toughest way imaginable and for that I thank him I learned all I need from him and more. So after I finished my three years of training I decided to leave the village and set out around the countries. I did a lot of fighting that I became famous for like killing thousands of people in battle and the one that I defeated an army of ninja's on my own and yes those are all true. I later became known as Yoru the assassin because I only strike at night and kill those that mean real harm to others also I took on hired jobs to those that had a good enough reason to kill that person. I later encountered Ak-!" he was interrupted when someone barged in through the door. He didn't even flinch when that person burst through, Tsunade on the other hand was so into Naruto's story that the person entrance startled her.

"Hokage-sama I have done the errands you have send me to do…." Her voice died down once he saw the person standing there in the middle of the room. Tsunade was happy to see that Sakura barged in because now she can see Naruto has returned. She was going to introduce the person to her but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Hokage –sama, I believe that we are in the middle of a conference I would really like to get this done and over with. I would really like to have some time for myself and look around the village again after our conference is over." He said just staring at Tsunade and never turned around to look at Sakura. Tsunade was surprised to see how Naruto gave Sakura the cold shoulder. Sakura just stood there looking at the stranger in the middle of the room she couldn't help but feel like she knows him. But she heard what the person said and felt unwanted so she excused herself and closed the door but she didn't leave she bended down to see through the keyhole to try to get a better look at the person in the room.

"Naruto, why didn't you tell Sakura who you were or at least informed her that you have returned?" Tsunade was furious on how Naruto acted towards his ex-team mate. Naruto only shrugged off the question.

"I don't have time to for reunion we are here for business and nothing more. That can wait for some other time but right now am here for my report." He said in a serious tone not wanting to keep going with the subject.

On the other side of the door Sakura only gasped when she heard the Hokage referred the stranger as Naruto. She had tears stinging her eyes she was blinking her eyes trying to keep the tears from fallen. She had to tell everyone that Naruto has returned and she had to get them together at one place that way everyone can know at the same time. She was heading out to get everyone when she ran into Lee on her way out.

"Oh sorry about that it was my fault. Oh Sakura its you. I was on my way to see right now." Lee said with love in his eyes.

"LEE!! Its you listen I need to get everyone from team nine to every team that he have known. Get them all at the training ground that team seven trained at. AND HURRY!! Also get Iruka and Kakashi they need to hear this too!" she was literally pushing him she was pushing him so hard that he almost fell on his face. He nodded his head and raced to get everyone they knew from the academy years. Sakura set her way to get someone personally someone that was greatly affected by Naruto's disappearance she had to get Sasuke.

She made her way to the Uchiha mansion and knocked brutally on the door. Sasuke swung open the door harshly almost throwing the door off its henge's. He saw who was his door and glared at Sakura for banging on his door, his left eyebrow was twitching with anger for doing what she did to his door. 'She better have a good enough reason why she was fucking attacking my door like that!' he said in mind not wanting to go at it with the med nin this early in the morning.

"SASUKE! Quick we must go to the training grounds! This is really important that I have to tell everyone!" she was already dragging Sasuke from his house while he was trying to put on his shoes while Sakura pulled him.

"It better be important or else I am going to dye your hair while you sleep!" it was obvious that Sasuke was no morning person. Sakura just rolled her eyes at Sasuke's morning antics she is already used to it for years this is nothing what he says or does in the morning. They were practically running to the training grounds, Sakura wanted to hurry up and tell everyone who she saw this morning but she most wanted to see Sasuke's reaction once he find's out that HE has returned. Her face fell from the smile to a sad one she knows how much Naruto's disappearance really got to Sasuke he was never the same but he did become closer with everyone after he said he wanted to be close to his friends in fear of losing them like the way he lost Naruto. They finally made it to the training grounds and saw that everyone was there just like Sakura told Lee to do.

Everyone turned around to see that Sasuke and Sakura have made it to the training grounds. They were all told that it was Sakura that asked to meet them at the grounds, saying it was something important that they needed to know.

"So forehead girl what is that you need to tell us that you made get here in a hurry?" Ino was the first to speak while everyone nodded their heads and were anxious to know what this sudden meeting was about.

"Well I have something really important to tell you. Right now at this moment Hokage-sama is having a meeting with someone in her office. Someone that is really important that I was actually kicked out by him. I didn't get the chance to see his face so I snooped around to know who was this person an-" Ino cut in by the way Sakura was talking complaining just because she was kicked out.

"Listen Sakura we are not here to listen your bitching just because you were kicked out by the man meeting with Hokage. Suck it up and do what your supposed to do when the Hokage tells you to. Now that we got this cleared up I have better things to do like go to my appointment at the hair salon!" with that she was making her way to leave while everyone nodded in agreement with her and started their leave.

"IT WAS NARUTO SHE WAS MEETING WITH!" she yelled out getting everyone's attention. When they heard Naruto's name they all stopped in their tracks and all turned around to see Sakura. Sakura can all see their shocked face that Naruto has returned but she was more interested in Sasuke's face. She turned around to face him a little and saw his face in shocked but saw a little of hope in his eyes hoping that this was Naruto that was right now with the Hokage. He then casted his head down not wanting to let everyone know the look of hurt and hope in his face and Sakura understood.

"Are you certain its Naruto? Really certain?" Iruka asked. She really wanted to know she missed Naruto and wanted nothing more than to see his face again.

"Yes, its him. I overheard Hokage-sama referred him by that name. So that's when I gathered all of you here to let you know." She finished and saw that Iruka made a dash for it to go see if it was really true what Sakura has told her. She put all that she could just to get there while everyone was in tow behind her.

"Well now that we got her out of the way, you may continue." Tsunade told him.

"Yes, well on my journey I encountered the Akatsuki and defeated them all. I destroyed their base and defeated all the nins that came my way. After that was done I went around just sightseeing the countries and helped those in need. I have countered many people and have done lots of jobs but that will take a long time to tell you all about it. I mostly spent a lot at suna just visiting Gaara and his siblings and that was the last place I visited before I came here. Also all the stories you have heard are true and there are others that I have done that not a lot of people know about." He stood there waiting for her to ask more questions but he knew she only had two because he hasn't answered the one she asked yesterday and now she wants to know something else.

"Ok. But I have two questions to ask. First: How did you know about your father? And second: Where is Itachi now?" she waited for him to reply.

All Naruto can do was smirk at her questions he knew she would ask but that smirk suddenly fell from his face. He made movement to put on his sunglasses and stood there in calm matter. Tsunade could only stare at him in confusion wandering why Naruto put on his sunglasses and had this calm indifferent aura around him. Then suddenly for the second time this morning her doors were burst open again that same morning. There standing was Iruka and the rest of the teams from the academy years. Iruka was the first to enter and went straight to face Naruto. She stood right in front of Naruto just examining his features trying to figure out if it truly was him.

"Iruka the person before truly is Naruto Uzumaki." Tsunade told Iruka since it looked that Naruto was not going to tell him anytime soon. Iruka and the rest just stared at the person in front of them. There stood their best friend and ninja in their lives. Everyone had teary eyes except for the girls that already had the water works working their way down their face. Iruka cupped Naruto's face in here hand and rubbed his cheek with her thumb then she sobbed and embraced Naruto in a tight hug. She held on to him like he was her life preserver. Everyone ran to Naruto and started to hug him and pat him and saying things on how much they missed him. Naruto just stood there not moving, not saying anything back in return to them; all he did was stare at the smiling and teary Hokage in front of him. Having enough from this false act from them he pushed his way out of the crowd that surrounded him harshly and stood in front of the Hokage's desk.

"I believe we are in the middle of a conference and we have no time for this unnecessary reunion and tears." Everyone was surprised by the way Naruto thought of this reunion nothing but a meaningless thing. Everyone could only gape at his back while Tsunade gaped at him in front of him. Everyone was hurt by they way he referred them as an obstacle in the way of his goal. They were hurt on how he didn't even talked back to them or hugged them back but stood there and pushed himself from them.

"Naruto…how can you say such a thing to us? We haven't seen you for five years and we really miss you and all you can say is tell the Hokage for us to LEAVE!" Iruka yelled at him getting angry at the way he was acting.

Naruto still had his back towards them not once flinching under the yells from Iruka, he kept his stare on the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama…I believe this conference can wait seeing as you have guests" everyone got happy for what Naruto said. He was blowing off the conference to hang out with them and catch up and be like old times but that changed when the next words he said, "We can continue this tomorrow of the questions you just asked. I leave you to them to handle their matters." He bowed at her and teleported out of there.

"Naruto wait!" Tsunade called after him but it was too late he was already gone. She sat back done in her chair and she began to rub her temples in a irritated way. She was close to know how Naruto knew about his family and what happened to Itachi. Now she was mad at her 'guests' for the intrusion but she thought it will be better to tell them what Naruto has been up to these whole years.

"Everyone listen I have to tell you what Naruto has been doing and who he has been for too. Naruto is well known around these parts and he is the infamous Yoru the night assassin." Everyone gasped at how their sweet innocent Naruto has become the most feared ninja throughout the countries. Tsunade told them what Naruto told her and all they could do was just stare in disbelief on how Naruto did all those things on his own.

'_Naruto what has happened to you? Why do you ignore us?' _Sasuke thought.

Ok! Another chap not well done! But hey its something! Well hope you liked it! Review! You have to wait to see how Naruto knows about his family and what has happened to Itachi. Well till nxt time!

Bye bye!


	9. Understand

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto so there!!

* * *

Chapter 9: Understand 

Naruto poofed back to his new mansion and just stood there in the middle of his living room. He didn't know what to do from the encounter he had with his so-called friends all he knew was that he needed to get away from them before he did something. He sighed and brushed his hair with his hand and knew by now that the Hokage has already told them about his whereabouts and then they will start looking for him. He wasn't in the mod to counter them again especially twice in one day, he needed something to do to pass time and go see the Hokage again tomorrow since the meeting was so rudely interrupted by unwanted guests. He went to the study room that he had discovered this morning on his way downstairs and sat down behind the desk and thought of what to do to make time pass by. He remembered that on his journeys people wanted to give him money for all that he has done but always refused because he couldn't carry all the money they offered to him. He always took enough to last him a week and told them once he has found a place that he will stay he will let them know where to send the money they owe him. So that's what he began to do he wrote to all the lords out there that he has helped out and independent villages he has helped along the way. He summoned little kitsunes to deliver the letters to them he learned this jutsu when the fox told him that he will teach him everything he knew of jutsu's and other moves that has been passed down to demons. He smiled whenever he remembered the fox and now he wont be able to hear him any longer since they have now become one and Naruto has absorb him fully and now knows whatever he knows and that he lost the closest thing to a friend. He shooked his head and continued his task he was doing every time he finished a letter he summoned a kitsune and delivered to where he told them to and continued till night fall. He finished all of the letters that he could remembered and had also received word that they will bring his money in a couple of days.

Naruto finally called it quits and went to get ready for bed. He chuckled of what to expect the following days and how a fuming Hokage will be seeing all the glorious money that he has taken from them from all the jobs that they were supposed to do but done it for free but it was the villagers that decided to pay him. He wasn't looking for money all he did was do the right thing and it has gotten him this far and respected. He crawled into bed and let sleep take him to a blissful slumber.

Naruto didn't wake up till noon since he didn't tell the Hokage when he will meet again with her so he decided why wake up early when she wasn't expecting him at any time. He got up and made his way to the bathroom and got ready for the day to come. He took a shower, brushed his teeth and comb his hair he changed to the same outfit he had on yesterday but a different one since he has like over twenty of the same outfit. He made his way downstairs and grab a granola bar that he had unpacked from his bag. He knew he really had to go grocery shopping but held it off since he didn't want to come to interact with his long forgotten friends. He finished his bar and made the hand signals in his head and poofed again right in front of the Hokage's door. He took a deep sigh and knew he had to just answer to questions and reregister to be a ninja again. He knocked and waited for a reply.

Tsunade heard a knock and simply said a quick 'come in' and waited for them to enter. She was actually doing her paper work trying to get her mind off what happened yesterday on how Naruto would just go on and disappears without saying 'hi' or a quick 'how are you?' to his friends. She heard the person come in and stood there just staring at her, she already knew that it must be Naruto since he is the only one to stand in the middle of the room and wait for her to notice him. She sighed and prepared herself with the two questions she wanted to know before they were interrupted.

"I've see that you've come back. Well since you're here I want to know first: Where is Itachi? And second: How is it that you know about father?" she waited for him to reply.

"I don't know where Itachi is I let him go." He told her. Tsunade eyes widen at the answer that Naruto just said. All that was running through her head was how can Naruto let go a wanted A-class ninja just like that! Itachi was dangerous and Naruto let him go without bringing him back to Konoha.

"Why did you let him go?! You caught him and all you did was set him free! You had the chance to bring down the most wanted man and you set him free like he was some trapped animal!" oh yes Tsunade was furious at Naruto's decision.

"I let him go because he is not my goal in life to kill him that goal belongs to the Uchiha to bring down his brother not me. So if you have a problem of me not killing him take it up to the Uchiha its his responsibility to avenge his clan. So if you have a problem blame him for taking so damn long in fulfilling it." He narrowed his eyes at her for trying to blame him for something that isn't his responsibility.

Tsunade was shocked on what Naruto had said about Sasuke. He was right of course that it wasn't his responsibility to take him down but she wanted to know that Itachi was now dead and that was one less problem to worry about but now she felt so worried on what to expect now since Itachi is still out there doing who knows what and might be preparing an attack on Konoha. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and she knew worrying about it wont solve anything.

"Alright second question how is it you know about who your father is?" she looked him square in the eyes. Which she found that Naruto not even flinch under her stare oh no it was quite the opposite it was his stare that got her to coward away from him but she didn't move she stood her ground not letting him know that she was indeed scared of his stare.

"I found out by my mother's village. The village I ended up at when I was washed up to shore was the same village my mom was born from. They took me in as their own people and they nurtured me back to health and from then on I stayed there till an old middle age man took me in as one of his students and he taught me everything I know today, well, some not all I did learn other things from other masters of jutsus. I learned through my sensai that he knew my father's and my mother's relationship and even knew about the Kyubbi sealed inside of me. Of course he knew since he was the one that told my father how to stop the rampaging demon and seal him away to my body. He told me when he asked me about my parents and when I told him I didn't knew he told me everything from the day they met to when my mother died giving me birth and my father using up everything he had just to seal the Kyubbi within me. And from there on all the villagers told me stories of my parents always being together and how my father would always come visit her. Yes they told me everything that you have been keeping from me." He finished with a disgusting taste in his mouth telling her that this village was willing to tell him everything and treat him like a hero for keeping the Kyubbi trapped within him. Yes he has come to love that village and will be there for them in a heartbeat not like this village he would rather let burn down to the ground for all the awful things he went through.

"I see. Can you tell me what is your sensai's name?" she wanted to know who this man was that told Naruto everything and taught the Fourth how to seal a strong demon within Naruto.

"That I can't do. I made a promise that I wouldn't tell his name to anyone and I keep my promises to the end. He knew once I talk about him people would want to know who he is and where did he learn the jutsu that was able to seal the Kyubbi and that is what I don't want for him. He helped me to keep my title as a ninja and trained me as a ninja and the best I can offer him is to not reveal him to anyone and that includes you." He finished and waited for her respond.

"I see. That's very noble of you Naruto and I guess I cant force to break something that you have promised to your sensai than anything. Well I have no more questions but there is one thing I would like to ask you. Do you want to reregister in being an active ninja for Konoha again?" she wanted to know if Naruto was still loyal to Konoha and she wanted to hear those words that he accepted in being one once again. She saw Naruto open his mouth and was about to speak when suddenly her doors burst open once again like yesterday.

"ALRIGHT HOKAGE-SAMA WE WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHERE…Naruto…lives?" Iruka stopped her ranting when she found Naruto right in front of her again like yesterday. Everyone stood behind Iruka and stared at Naruto again they have been looking for Naruto all day yesterday and today in the morning. They finally got fustrated and went to ask the Hokage where Naruto was staying. Who knew that they would find him once again in the Hokage's office. They all moved forward and stop in front of Naruto but didn't proceed on doing anything else to have the blond disappear again.

Naruto just stared back at them like they were not more but a nuisance to him, which they were. Here he is trying to get through this meeting over and done with so he wouldn't have to deal seeing the old hag any longer and he was almost set free all he had to do was sign a paper and leave and go buy food for himself. Now he had to deal with them again! Naruto glared at them and turned around to face the Hokage.

"Yes I would like to be put on back on the active ninja list. Also I would be needing a new headband to replace the one I had." And to try to prove his point he dug in his pant's pocket and pulled out the headband the he received from Iruka when he passed his test. They all gasped at the broken headband that was displayed on the Hokage's desk they saw that the headband was split into two down the middle and laid there in two parts. Iruka was hurt to see her headband that she gave to Naruto broken and mistreated like that. Her headband held so many memories that she was devastated to see it at such an awful state. She walked up to the desk and grabbed the headband and held it to her chest.

"Why Naruto? Why didn't you take good care of it. I know that you cared a lot about it I remember how you protected it when you went on your first mission when you faced Zabuza. I was told on how you protected it from being stomp on and now I see it broken and not cared for!" she was pissed and sad on how Naruto didn't care for her precious headband and she waited for his answer.

"A headband can be replaced by another but a life in danger can not. A headband is disposable when a human life isn't. No one can never replace a life with another but am sure that all of you wouldn't understand in saving a **life **or **helping **one when in need." He shot back at her remembering the day that they have all abandoned him.

"Now I would like to sign the paper to return back as a ninja and get out of here I have things to do besides being here and explain my actions over a replaceable headband." He stared at the Hokage as much he could without breaking his cool mask he kept on in front of those he refused to let them get under his skin. Hokage just nodded and went into one of her drawers and pulled out the paper slip that he needed to sign to return back as an active ninja. He waited for her to fill in the required information being asked and finally signed the damn thing to leave.

"I will come back to pick up the headband later when I can freely be not smothered by anyone." He glared back at all the people behind him and turned back to the Hokage and bowed but it wasn't one of those bows that you do when someone is more higher than you he only bowed his head like a nod and he was referring to her as a respected perdon but not near his equal. He was about to walk away when he was once again stopped by Iruka.

"Naruto please. Wont you at least spend some-" now it was Naruto to cut her off.

"GOOD day Mrs. Hatake." He then turns and makes way through the crowd that was build up by his so-called friends and disappears at the doors.

* * *

Woohoo! Another chappy not so done! But HEY at least its longer for you guys to enjoy! Well here is the chap you guys wanted to read don't know if its any good or not. I never go back and reread my stuff so that's why I have so many errors and grammar problems. Well hoped you liked it and let me kno what you think so REVIEW U FREELAODERS!! And to those that have done I thank you all! My luv goes to you all! Well till nxt time! 

Bye bye!


	10. What's your name?

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto!! So stop asking!

* * *

Chapter 10: What's your name?

Naruto knew he had to get out of there. He felt so suffocated when they were around him and especially when Iruka grabbed him by his wrist to stop him like he was some kind of child. That really got him mad the way Iruka just treated him like she had some kind of authority on him when they haven't been anything anymore for the last five years. Now he shows up out of the blue and expects to be on good terms. They were now strangers everyone changes from a long missing experience like he did. Even the Uchiha changed when he left with Orochimaru for the worst part that was. He turned against the entire village and tried to kill him, tried to KILL him. He wont be able to forgive on that part but more on how they weren't there for him on that day. He knew he couldn't try to avoid him forever he knows that the Hokage will try to do something to try to bring him back to the social wanna-be friends they are. It will be only a matter of time till the Hokage makes up a plan till then he will try to avoid them as much as possible.

He sighed questioning himself why he had returned to this forsaken village that was filled with nothing more with pain memories and pain feelings. He looked over the village once again form where he stood on the Hokage monument and knew he had to get his errands done today. He wasn't lying when he said he had errands to do, he really had some to do and that was grocery shopping. He wasn't about to start off going to eat ramen like he used to. There was only one reason he ate that and it was because Ichikaru was the only one that didn't sold him spoiled food or it was poisoned. Though he did the guy and he did have a debt to pay him back. He thought he might pay the old man a visit and give back what he owed but right now all he cared about was to get the horrid shopping done and over with. So as always he teleported his way to a local store and stepped in. He hoped that no one would cause him any trouble like it was when he was young. He made his way to the store and grabbed a shopping cart. He headed to the vegetables and picked out the freshest vegetables in the patch. He knew which ones they were since his sense of smell is more keen like an animal thanks to Kyubbi he knew.

He grabbed the basics he needed from the vegetables aisle and made his way to the cereal aisle and picked out healthy cereals he has been eating through his travels. Naruto has never eaten healthier in his entire life ever since he left Konoha. After picking out the cereals he eats he then makes his way to the checkout line to pay and leave. Making his way there he hears murmurs from the people and he rolled his eyes on how things never change. He was finally up and he was expecting to hear 'sorry we cant serve you, we have every right to turn away costumers' but he didn't. All he heard was the beeping from the register and that was it that was until he heard the girl tell him how much his total was. He was expecting it to be more than it should be but it was less way less. He didn't say nothing but give her the right amount for the groceries and left.

He felt that something was up and he wanted to know. He was sure that the villagers knew of his arrival so why weren't they mean to him? Well he just shrugged it off and went to stand outside the entrance to the store. He made the hand signs in his head to the shadow clone jutsu and a clone of him appeared. He told the clone to take the groceries and to put them away. The clone nodded and poofed out of there then the real Naruto made his way to the meat market to get some good quality protein. As he was going there he noticed all the stares he was getting from people but they weren't the stares he used to get five years ago. He just continued down to the meat store and ordered what he needed and again he got to pay less of the amount. He poofed another clone and told him to do the same as the first one. Now all he needed now was to stop by the bakery and get some fresh baked bread.

As he was making his walk to the bakery he heard a person scream saying that some kid was going to get hit by some run away wagon cart. He turned around to see a kid no big than five in the way of the wagon. So being the nice person he is he ran towards the boy and snatched him from harms way. He set the boy down and checked him over for any injuries seeing that he didn't have any let his breath go which he didn't know he was holding. He looked over the kid and he had spiky silver hair and brown eyes. He was also wearing a similar orange jumpsuit like he used to wear when he was little. He just arched an eyebrow and felt sorry for the kid for wearing an awful color and clothes.

"Hey kid you alright?" he asked the kid since he hasn't said anything form the whole incident. "Where are your parents? A little guy like you shouldn't be running around all on your own things can happen to you like what almost happened to you earlier." Still the kid said anything all he did was stare back at Naruto with awed eyes which it was creeping out Naruto having a kid with wide eyes staring at you it was just plain wrong. "Well seeing that your okay I'll be leaving now." Naruto was about to walk away when he felt something attach to his leg he looks down and sees the kid on him.

"YOU WERE SO AWESOME!! I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYONE MOVE AS FAST AS YOU BEFORE!!" the kid said it with such admiration to Naruto that he all he could do was smile at the little boy. Naruto pried the little kid away from his leg and set him down again on the ground.

"Thanks. It was nothing I was just there at the right moment to get you out its way." Naruto was just being modest.

"NU-UH!! You're lying! You were far away from me and you ran all the way from there to here!" he pointed to where he saw Naruto and to where he was when he was about to get hit. When Naruto saw where he was at and where the boy was at he couldn't help but to agree with the boy that he was right. "SEEEEEEEEE!! You were there and I was here. You are super fast! So are you like a ninja or something because that would be super cool!" the boy was now staring at him with the cutest eyes he could muster and had his hands in fist held up to his chest. Naruto could only give a hesitating smile and gulp.

"Yeah, I'm a ninja. Just started today. So what's with the whole fascination with ninja's?" he couldn't help but ask since this kid was on him like a hawk ever since he mention he was a ninja the little boy starting to go around circles inspecting his outfit out and lifting up his cloth that hung on the side. After he was done he went back to stand in front of him to answer his question.

"It's because my mom and dad are both ninjas and I want to be one too! I want to be like this ninja they are always talking about. They say he was the greatest and they tell me stories about him all the time!" Naruto could only smile and think they were probably telling him about the stories of his father since he was the greatest ninja to ever come to existence.

"Well am glad to hear about it but I have to go now. So take care now." Naruto waved at the little kid and was about to leave when the kid latched himself onto Naruto's leg again.

"NO! DON'T GO!! PLEASE! I don't want to be left alone." He could see that the boy was about to cry. He must be really feel alone knowing that both of his parents are ninjas they must be really busy and he is always left alone by himself. Looking at the kid clutching to his leg as if he was his only life preserver he couldn't help to remember that he was like that too when he was young. He bended down and picked up the kid and hugged him.

"Okay, I will hang out with you for a little bit until you have to go home or until someone gets you." So Naruto and the kid that was still being by him made their way to the park. They made their way to a bench and he set the boy on it and he sat next to it. They just sat there staring at the other kids play and run around all crazy. He saw the boy didn't even get excited to go out there and play with the rest of the kids. He knew that wasn't right even when he was left alone and no one wanted to play with him he would of jump on any givien chance he got just to play with the other kids.

"Hey, why aren't you playing with the kids?" he asked the kid.

" I just don't feel like playing with them I just want to sit here with you. That way if I go play you wont leave me here alone." The kid just stared down at he last part. Naruto couldn't help but feel sorry for him. What kind of parents would leave their child all alone at the park while they go do something else.

"Don't worry I wont leave but if that's what you want then I wont change your mind. Hey do you want some ice cream?" Naruto didn't want anything more but to make the boy smile but a true smile. He heard a yes from the boy and made their way towards the ice cream guy that stood there selling ice cream. They both got Strawberry Popsicles and went back to the bench they were sitting on.

"So why are you always left here alone?" Naruto couldn't help but to ask. He really wanted to know why someone would leave him here and fend for himself.

"Its because my mom or dad have to go on a mission and they have to leave in a hurry and someone else gets me to take care of me." He said while eating his Popsicle. Now Naruto felt a little better at least they really didn't abandon him but still that is really bad parenting if they keep doing this then the kid will never have trust in his parents and will never come to them when he needs help the most. After they were finished with their ice creams they just sat there while the kid did all the talking about school and what he learns there. After the kid had nothing left to say he just sat there looking at the sun start set. They had been hanging out for at least a good three hours and it was starting to get late for the little.

"Hey where do you live so I can at least walk you home and make sure nothing bad happens to you." He waited for the boy to reply.

"I live not far from here I live around that corner right there." He pointed to the corner on their left. They stood up and where starting to head to the boys house.

"I never got the chance to ask you but what's your name kid?" the kid was about to answer when they heard someone yell out.

"NAOTO!" They both turned around and saw a woman running towards them.

"MOMMY!" the kid ran towards the woman.

"I was so worried about you I went to check if you were at your nanny's house but you weren't so I came looking for you." The woman squeezed the kid to death showing affection to her son. Naruto looked at the woman more closely and couldn't believe who she was. It was Iruka. He has been taking care of Kakashi's and Iruka's kid this whole time! Fate sure has a cruel sense of humor. Then he saw a figure come up behind them and it was Kakashi.

"Hey champ! You gave us quite a scare. It's a good thing we found you unharmed." He grabbed the kid out of Iruka's arms and hugged him tight. This received a giggle from the kid.

"Of course I'm okay! I was almost run over by some wagon but I was saved by the coolest ninja that can run super fast! And he has been taking care of me since then!" he pointed to Naruto and this earned a gasp form the lovely parents. Naruto didn't want to deal with them again after the encounter at the Hokage's office.

"Well I see your parents are here to take you home. So I guess I will play with you another time kid." He waved at him and turned around to leave.

"Wait you didn't tel-!" but it was too late Naruto poofed away before he got the chance to ask.

"Naruto." He heard his mom say the name he has heard from his stories he has been told.

"Mommy? Do you know him?" he asked her.

"Yes me and your dad know him. He is the ninja we are always telling you about. His name is Naruto." She turned and gave him a teary smile and the boy could only look back to where Naruto once stood and smiled a true smile. Kakashi could only stare at his kid on how he smiled with happiness. _Looks like you haven't lost your touch Naruto. You can still make people happy._

* * *

Naruto made his way back to the Hokage's office to pick up his headband he said he would. He knocked on the door and heard a 'come in'.

"I'm here to get my headband." He went to straight to the point he wanted to get in and out as fast as possible.

"Ah yes. Here you go." She handed the headband to Naruto and once he got it he was heading out but was stopped.

"We need to talk." She told him. It wasn't a request but a demand. All he could do was sigh and listen to what the old hag had to say now.

* * *

After the chat with the Hokage he went to think on top of Hokage monument. He sat there on top of his father's head and had his legs swinging on the edge. He was thinking about what the old hag told him and smirked. He then hears someone approaching him but doesn't move knowing who it is. The person stops right behind about a foot away and stood there seeing like it was trying to get courage just to speak. Finally the person does.

"Naruto we need to talk." Sasuke says.

* * *

Ok! There is the chappy! Srry for the long wait ppl! So tell me wat u guyz think and yeeeeeeeaaa. So you guyz have to see wat the hokage tell him and sasuke! Oh and check out my new story!! If you like my stuff as of now then you will prolly like my new one!! Its called 'Reliving the Past' check it out and let me know what you guyz think! Well till nxt time!

Bye bye!


	11. It Begins

Alright another one cuz I felt bad for not updating like a good person! Also check out my fwiends story its awchum!! Check out Sweet Tragedies story 'The living Dead' Read it review it come to luv it! --

Disclaimer: There is no hope to own Naruto!

* * *

Chapter 11: It Begins 

Everyone in the Hokage's office could do nothing but stare at Naruto leave when Iruka grabbed him. They all wanted to spend time with the blond and go back into being friends and yet here is Naruto ignoring them and running off like that. They all stared at Iruka hold the broken headband that was once hers before she gave it to Naruto. Kakashi went up to her and hugged her tightly trying anything to sooth her. After Iruka had finally calmed down a bit he faced the Hokage.

"What are we going to do about Naruto?" everyone looked at her expecting her to come up with something, anything to get Naruto back.

"I don't know. I am totally at a lost right now. He also doesn't talk to me at all only concerning about matters of business but nothing more like friends when we used to be." She sighed and started to grab the sides of her temples and rubbed them. She knew she had to find a way to bring Naruto close to them again and all of them were depending on her she was the Hokage dammit! She must have something in her brain.

"Why don't you just lock him in a room and order for him to talk to us?" Kiba was the first to say.

"No, that wouldn't work he can teleport anywhere he wants without the use of his hands. So even if we put one of those straight jacket on he can still teleport." The Hokage answered.

"Well why don't we just paralyze him with those paralyzing powders we have?" Chouji said next.

"No he moves really fast and can avoid anything thrown at him." She was really thinking hard to just get Naruto to talk to them. Everyone was thinking hard to come up with something. Hinata tried but every time she thought about Naruto she started to blush madly. Ino also tried but she thought of Naruto in other way that was not useful and we wont go there to talk about it. Lee thought about how much youth Naruto now held and how much he has gained over the years from the encounters he has had with him. Shikamaru just thought it was too trouble some to even think up an idea though he did want Naruto back in being as friends again. Iruka was too upset and Kakashi was worried about how all of this is affecting Iruka. Neji was thinking on how trap Naruto but by the way the Hokage talked about him he sought out that his plans were useless. Shino thought of a way to get Naruto but he knew if he tried his idea his precious bugs would die. Sakura couldn't think of anything. She thought of ramen but that wouldn't work.

"How about you put team seven back together and let us go on a mission together. He has reregistered as a ninja again so that means he has to go on duty." Sasuke was the first to speak from the whole group after a whole hour has passed by. The Hokage looked up and stared at Sasuke. He was a genius! That's why he is considered a prodigy because of his smarts! The Hokage's face lit up with joy on how smart Sasuke plan was and it could work out perfectly!

"That's perfect Sasuke! That can actually work! Let me look for a mission for you guys and it will a long one at that too." The Hokage got up and went to talk to Shizune and to look for a mission that was hard and that it required team work and that it was a long one too. Everyone in the room complimented Sasuke on how that was a great idea and by no time they will get their blond friend back. They heard the door open and saw that it was the Hokage and was holding the paper in her hand.

"Team seven will be assigned a mission to go to lighting village. That will take up to a week so I suggest you make the most of it to get Naruto back! You will leave a week from now! With that done and said everyone get out I have a plan to think through." Everyone nodded and left. They all went their separate ways to think of other ways to get Naruto to come around like when they encounter him on the streets and such. Sasuke was heading home to think things through about the upcoming mission they were just assigned.

"Are you going to tell him Sasuke?" Sakura asked Sasuke from behind him.

"I don't know Sakura if I should. I mean what if he just…I don't know." Sasuke was at a lost when it came to this.

"You should tell him. Maybe if you told him about how you truly feel about him maybe he might come back to us faster you know. Maybe him feeling loved by someone he will return to us." She wanted Naruto back so badly but also wanted Sasuke to find happiness with Naruto. Ever since Naruto had disappeared he has been nothing more but a mess. It's true that Sasuke has become closer to his friends come to cherish them but at the same time he has become distant.

"I will think about it." With that he walked home. Upon arriving there he made his way upstairs and stopped in front of what used to be Naruto's bedroom. He has left it the same way since he had end up missing. He opened the door and made his way inside Naruto's room. He stood there taking in his surroundings and remembered this was Naruto on how he used to be not like right now. He made his way to Naruto's bed and threw himself on it. It's a good thing he at least made sure not to get this bedroom dusty he always maintained it as clean as possible just incase Naruto turned up and saw his room the same way it was and also cleaned just as if he had never went missing.

As he laid there he couldn't help but to think about what Sakura told him. Maybe if he did then he would come back and be like it always was but what if he rejects him. He couldn't help but to feel sad and not want to think about it. He turned on his side and when he did he could smell the scent that came from the bed the scent of Naruto. Just by the scent that he has missed he smiled and fell fast asleep.

* * *

The Hokage sat behind her desk waiting for Naruto to return back to get his headband as he said he would. She has thought over of what to say to Naruto when he comes to stop by and pick it up. She sees the sun about to set and looks down to see that on her desk she has a picture frame of Naruto in one of them. It's the picture of when it was taken after Naruto defeated her on that day. She couldn't help but smile of the fond memory but as soon as it came it went she had to admit she missed the damn brat. The way he used to be and talk and how childish he would always act but now all he did was be cold and ignore the people that he used to consider as family. She then heard a knock and brought her out of her memories. _Alright show time. _

"Come in" she said. She saw it was Naruto and he made his way into the room to the front of her desk.

"I'm here to get my headband" he was straight to the point.

"Ah, yes. Here you go" she said. She saw that Naruto turned around and headed towards the door.

"We need to talk." She said it in such a demanding voice to make sure Naruto heard it wasn't a request. She saw that Naruto closed the door and faced her.

"What about now? I have already answered all you need to know." He said such in a cold voice that it sent shivers down the Hokage's spine.

"Well since your back I have decided to reunite team seven together again. Also you already have an assigned mission and it starts a week from now. You will know the details about it later on before the actual day to go. It will last up to a week so you will need to pack for that long. Is there any questions?" she wanted to know what he had to say to that.

"Just one. May I go now or is there something else I need to know if not then am leaving." He turned and left not waiting for her response.

"Why that little brat." Was all she could say.

* * *

Sasuke woke up seeing that the sun was already setting. He got up and decided he needed a walk to think things through. As he was walking he decided to go to the one place he liked to be at that made him feel closer to Naruto and that was Hokage monument. As he was making his way up there he saw a figure sitting there at the edge of the fourth's head. He went closer and saw it Naruto he walked closer and noticed that the blond wasn't moving so he got closer till he was about a foot away from him. He didn't know what to say to him he wasn't ready to confront him yet about his true feelings towards him then all of a sudden he spoke. 

"We need to talk." He said. He heard the other sighed as he stood up and turned around to stare at him. He cold see how narrow Naruto's eyes were now and how piercing they were that they can see right into your soul. He got shivers on how Naruto just stood there staring at him. He was frozen he couldn't move or say anything. He saw that Naruto was waiting for this to continue but since he didn't push any further Naruto started to walk towards him. Sasuke was now in a panic thinking maybe he knows that he has a crush on him and thinks of him more than a friend and wants to be more than just friends.

As Naruto got closer the more Sasuke panicked. When Naruto was just inches away from him he closed his eyes and he was able to smell the same scent he smelled when he laid on Naruto's bed a while back. When he opened them he saw that Naruto walked right passed him. He turned around and saw Naruto's back heading towards the path to get down.

"Wait!" Sasuke wanted nothing more but to grasp onto Naruto and bring him back to how things were.

"What is it Uchiha? You already wasted enough of my time listening to you for the first minute with silence. Now if your done am going home." Naruto said in such a cold voice but colder.

"I have something to tell you. I…I think…no I know…Naruto I-" he was cut off by the blond.

"When you start to make sense or when you figure out what to say don't come seeking for my attention." Then Naruto teleported out of there so he didn't had to hear more of Sasuke rumbling.

Sasuke felt sad and rejected but that disappeared into determination. He was an Uchiha and when an Uchiha wants he gets. He will just think of this as a challenge from the blon like old times. He smirked for the first time just like he always did with Naruto. He made his way back home and decided to plan a new point of out look to get the blond.

* * *

Naruto got home and thought about what the Hokage told him and chuckled. He knew in do time they were bound to devised a plan to try to get him to become his friend again. He smirked. 

'_So it begins.'_

* * *

Well theres the other part. I kno its slow but its how my plan goes to get to the good part. Just wait till the mission comes it all…..opps can tell you! Well let me kno how bad I sucked on this one! Also checkout my new Story!! Reliving the Past!! Its rated T so yea. Well till nxt time! 

Bye bye!


	12. Trust

This is for Sweet Tragedies because I ignored her on msn when I was on because I was too busy playing MapleStory and not being on my comp updating my stories! I am such a bad fwiend and writer! Well anywho heres for u ppls and for Sweet Tragedies! Who I am deeply sorry for being such an ass! T-T And check out her kool ass story too! The Walking Dead!

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! If I did I would be a rich bitch by now! **

Chapter 12: Trust

Naruto was having a grand time being summoned to the Hokage's office for who knows how many times. He has been summoned this whole week to her office and every time he went it was the same reason why he was called for. Truth be told he really didn't want to be here but the face that the Hokage held made it that much worth while being there. The Hokage held an irritated face with a vein throbbing with anger. He couldn't help but smirk under his breath on how easily she got irritated over something as simple as this. Naruto waited on her to speak and by counting that throbbing vein pulsing faster it was going to happen soon. Yes in 3..2..1.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS! I TOLD YOU ALREADY I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR MONEY THAT PEOPLE ARE SENDING PAYING YOU BACK ON WHAT YOU HAVE HELPED WITH! IN JUST THIS ENTIRE SIX DAYS YOU HAVE HAD OVER 4 BILLION! IN THAT WAS JUST THE TIP OF IT!" oh yes the Hokage was passed angry she was furious and Naruto was enjoying every minute of it. He looked over to both sides of the room and at each side he saw doors open at the sides of the room and both next-door rooms were filled with nothing but money all for him. He smirked on his accomplishment over the years he has been away and that all this money was only his and none of it belonged to Konoha.

"Is there going to be anymore arriving that I should no about?" she asked staring him down to tell her before hand. Naruto shrugged it, as in telling her he had no clue.

"I wouldn't know they don't even tell me." He said straight out. He at least helped her calm down by teleporting all of his money back to his house with a snap of his fingers and poof the money was now gone. Tsunade just shooked her head about how Naruto can carelessly teleport his money like it was no big deal at all. Tsunade had to admit throughout her whole life she has never seen so much money or be surrounded by it in her entire life. She was jealous on how Naruto had so much money and that was just from getting missions he didn't even ask for to get paid for but not only that he also had his inheritance left by his father as well. It was official Naruto was the richest person in Konoha. She stared down on to her desk and she once again got furious.

"Not only is the money getting ridiculous but ALSO THIS!" Tsunade waved a stack of papers in front of Naruto's face. No doubt in Naruto's mind he knew it was missions requested from other villages'.

"There is no way you can complete all of these missions all on your own." She said in disbelief reading through them.

"I have traveled on my own this whole time and have done such missions as those and more on my own. So don't say something that even you don't know what I am capable of." Naruto told her in his deepest and coldest tone he knew he had. He was now angry at her. She had told him in his face that he isn't able to accomplish any of that like he was the same pathetic ninja from back then. He glared at her the meanest way he could and it made Tsunade shiver from it. He smirked in triumph that even he could make a legendary Nin shiver from his stare.

"Well on other terms I will assign them to you once you get back from your mission which you will start tomorrow. The mission is to go to lighting village and escort a young lady to Konoha. She is being targeted by some rebellious group of ninja that are against the treaty with the lighting village and Konoha. So through out the mission you have to protect her at all times. You have to prepare to leave in the morning and it will take three days to get there and back. You report at the entrance gates at eight o'clock. Are there any questions or details I need to go over again?" she asked.

"None except one. May I leave now?" Naruto wanted more than to leave. Tsunade just stared at him until she gave a nod that he was dismissed. Naruto only nod his head to show at least some rest towards the Hokage. He made his way to the door and left, Tsunade just stared at door sadly wishing she could once again have the same relationship she once had with the blond but knew she couldn't.

Naruto made his way out of the Hokage tower and was walking around the village aimlessly just staring out into the depth of his mind. He didn't know where he was going until he was rudely interrupted from them.

"NARUTO-SAMA!!" Naoto yelled at the top of his lungs. Naruto sighed. He really wasn't in the mood for this, he didn't even want to deal with the kid at all knowing that if he did interfere Iruka and Kakashi will integrate the poor boy for answers on his life and he didn't want that. He tried to ignore him the best he could but the boy was so happy to see him again he couldn't tell him to bug off after what he had told him about always feeling lonely because his parents were always busy and didn't have anyone but his own.

"Hey did you know I was named after you? Well almost named after you." The boy asked in a big smile.

"I can only tell. Your name is Naoto when my name is Naruto. I can see your parents were trying to bring back what they can't." He said.

"Oh. Well anyways I am really happy I get to meet you now for the very first time! My mom and dad always talk about you and the more they told me about the things you have done I want to be just like you! A great ninja like you!" he stood in front of Naruto so he was able to see he was serious.

"Kid you don't know anything about me or what I have truly done and what I have been through. Also your parents only tell you half of the things of my missions and my life. You shouldn't say things that come so easily to say. It's accomplishing them that is the hardest and what you have to do to get where u want to be. Well I have to go now I have to pack for the mission tomorrow. See you around kid." Naruto waved goodbye at him. Naoto was sad to know that his parents weren't telling him the truth about his hero that he admired so much now he had the thought that he shouldn't believe what they say for now on. Now all he was going to believe was Naruto and he was now going to ask him the truth about his life. He smiled knowing that Naruto really was a true and honest ninja that everyone had come to respect.

Naruto got home and packed what was necessary like just clothes and food. He really didn't need any medical supplies since when he gets hurt he heals right there at the spot and he has no need for any medical attention. He set his bag next to his bed that way when he wakes up he gets ready and grabs his bag and just teleports out of there. He goes down stairs to prepare something to eat for dinner and then gets ready for bed.

* * *

'_Naruto, you really need to grow up.'_

'_Naruto, what do you have there?'_

'_Naruto, do you know what your saying?'_

'_NARUTO HELP!'_

'_Na…ru…to…I…love…you.'_

Naruto woke up in sweat he was having those nightmares again about her. He sat there panting trying to get his breath back to a normal pace again. Once regained he lifted his hand up and with the tips of his fingers he brushed against the two rings he wore on his necklace and gave a sadden smile. He then grabbed the two rings in his fist and raised it to up so he can stare at them. He opened his hand and right there in his palm sat the two rings and he stared at the word that was engraved on it.

"Forever." He said. He then let them go and the rings were back hanging around his neck. He laid back down and said a name and went back to sleep.

* * *

He woke up the next morning and got ready for to go meet up with the rest of his so-called teammates. Once he was ready he teleported to the spot he was told to meet up but when he got there, there was no one there. He figured he was the first one there and he had to wait for the rest to show so he made the best to get comfortable against the gate and waited. Finally after waiting Sasuke and Sakura showed up together and where having a pleasant talk amongst themselves. Naruto didn't have to open up his eyes to know it was them that where coming his way he knew by their chakra it was them. He still lean against the gate waiting for their so-called leader to show up and they can soon be on their way. When Kakashi finally showed up he wasn't alone he was with Iruka and their son as well. 

"Hello Sasuke, Sakura. Hello Naru-" when Iruka was about to say hello to Naruto he noticed that Naruto was no longer leaning against the gate but was already starting sown the path. Iruka had a sad look on her face seeing Naruto still ignoring them.

"Don't worry once back from the mission we will soon have the old Naruto back." Kakashi smiled to his wife. Iruka gave back a faulty smile and said her goodbyes to the team and so did Naoto. The team tried their best to catch up to Naruto and they did though Naruto was always a foot ahead them and ignored them the whole time. Sasuke tried to approach Naruto but Naruto just jumped onto a nearby tree and just started jumping tree to tree. It soon turned nightfall and they prepared camp. Kakashi told them they needed someone to first stand watch, which Naruto volunteered first. Kakashi told him after he watch was over he was to wake Sasuke for his shift then he will be last to take over and they will start back again on heading out.

Morning aroused and Sasuke and Kakashi noticed they were not awakened for their shift and they went on the search for Naruto. They found Naruto perched on a tree just leaning against.

"Hey Naruto why didn't you wake us up for our shift. Are you crazy or something? You got no sleep and you will be useless now on the mission with having you to slow us down since your tired. Are you even listening?!" Sasuke was mad at Naruto and just wanted more but to punch him in his face. He was getting more mad because Naruto was ignoring him when he was demanding an answer. He couldn't stand it anymore that he jumped right up there and grabbed Naruto by the shirt but when he did Naruto just poofed away. Sasuke had a surprised look and so did Kakashi. They were really confused on what just happened and tried to figure out where did Naruto go. They soon heard someone approach their camp and got in to their fighting stance but when they saw whom it was the went back into their normal stand. There was Naruto standing in front of them in his usual clothes but they seem the same they were different ones but also they noticed that Naruto's hair was damped like he went off to the river and took a bath or something.

"I see you found my watch guard." He said smirking at them for their slowness on that was a fake Naruto and they didn't even notice.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were going to do this. You could have saved us the hassle on worrying about who was going to watch over and stuff." Sasuke said. Naruto just glared at them on how they can just bum off of him from his technique he used when he traveled on his own.

"The only reason I did this it was because it benefited me more than it was for you." With that said Naruto packed up his gear and started walking down the path. Everyone looked at each other and did the same and caught up with Naruto. This was when it went down hill for the team seven to bring Naruto back to them the remainder of the mission Naruto ignored them to the extend that he camped alone and away from the rest of them and that he was always a mile ahead of them. They seemed that they had lost hope but then they got another chance.

They had finally arrived to lighting village and went to get the young lady know as Lady Yuiko. It seemed that once Lady Yuiko found out that none other than the great assassin Yoru was escorting her back to Konoha (aka Naruto) she was thrilled. On the way back Lady Yuiko was always clinging on Naruto and he didn't even mind he just ignored her and let her talk on and on and on and Naruto didn't even do anything to shut her up. Since Lady Yuiko was hanging around Naruto this made it hard from him to be separated from the group because Lady Yuiko was scared to be far away from the group she felt if she wasn't surrounded she was an easy target to get kidnapped so she dragged Naruto into this fearful hole of hers. After two days of walking and sleeping they were now on their third day to go home they all knew that this was their last chance to get Naruto to go back to them but they really couldn't with Lady Yuiko always around Naruto. They devised a plan to get Lady Yuiko away from Naruto, thye gotten Sakura to take Lady Yuiko down by the river for a moonlight bath so that would give Kakashi and Sasuke time to talk with Naruto. They set their plan in motion and gotten Lady Yuiko to leave with Sakura to bathe and that now left Kakashi and Sasuke with Naruto. They were about to speak when they heard a scream. Naruto was the first to get up and leave and to arrive there while the rest were trying to catch up. When Naruto got there he noticed that Sakura was laying on the ground and that Lady Yuiko was nowhere in sight. He looked around for any traces of her until he picked up a chakra signature and followed it. He left behind the rest of the team and went to rescue the client.

He got there and he came face to face with about thirty ninjas. Naruto was about to make a move but when he saw that they held a kunai to Lady Yuiko's throat he stopped. They leader of the group said his demands on what he wanted and Naruto did the only thing he could but to accept the terms they set out. They were to meet in an hour to exchange the hostage for what they wanted in return. Naruto nodded in agreement and he let them go to get what they wanted. Team seven finally caught up with Naruto and Naruto had informed them of what had happened and that they had an hour to get up that hill if they wanted to rescue Lady Yuiko. It took exactly a whole hour for team seven to climb that hill and when they got there they meet up with the rebels.

"I see you brought what we asked for that's good. Now we will exchange." The leader said. Naruto nodded and gathered up his chakra and formed ropes around Sasuke's wrists and legs. Sasuke fell down with the sudden ropes that tied his legs and stared back at Naruto.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I agreed to exchange her for you." Team seven couldn't believe it Naruto was willing to exchange Sasuke life with Lady Yuiko.

"Why me though?" Sasuke asked.

"You should be blaming this on your brother. We hate that bastard and we will take out on you. I mean an Uchiha is an Uchiha no matter what. Blood is blood." The leader of the squad said. Naruto nodded to the leader letting him know that he was ready for the exchange. Naruto threw Sasuke to them and they threw Lady Yuiko to him.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed but Naruto stopped her before she ran to him and try to safe him. Naruto noticed that the team was ready to pounce on the squad and before they could strike he teleported them all back on the path to Konoha. Sakura noticed they were back on the road and she saw that Naruto had his back towards them. She was angry on how Naruto can carelessly throw Sasuke like that when they have been the best of friends.

"How can you do that? Do you even know what you have done? How could you?! He is you best friend and you just throw him like he was just a worthless exposable life?! Your nothing but a cold heartless monster!" Sakura yelled at him. Naruto didn't even flinch or turned around to see her and this got Sakura mad and she ran towards him to beat the living lights out of him but when she was about to strike him he poofed away and she was now confronted with Sasuke. Sasuke was laying on the ground helplessly until the ropes that tied him down disappeared. He got up and noticed he was back with his team. Sakura was so happy that Sasuke was back and she hugged him with dear life. Then they noticed that Naruto was gone and nowhere in sight.

"He went back to the group of nins to kill them off. He told me his plan telepathically when they were making negations on what they wanted in return. This was all a set-up they targeted me knowing that they will send a team of ninja's from Konoha and that Sasuke was going to be one of them so that's why they targeted me to get to you." Lady Yuiko informed them all that Naruto was doing just to spare Sasuke's life. Once they realized that Naruto was up on that hill on his own they ran back up there as fast as they could to help him out but when they got there they saw nothing but bodies sprawled everywhere and there stood Naruto in the middle with now scratch on him or even spilled blood. Once Naruto acknowledges they were there he turned around and walked towards them but instead of talking to them he walks right pass them. They went after Naruto trying to catch up to him and tell him they were sorry for accusing him of such treachery. Naruto just ignored them and was a mile ahead of them not wanting to be anywhere near them. Once they have arrived home they went straight to report in to the Hokage.

"Lady Yuiko you look exhausted lets get you to a room so you can rest." Tsunade told Shizune to take Lady Yuiko to a spare room. Lady Yuiko said her thanks to team seven and left.

"Now report in on what happened on the mission." They told her everything that happened on the mission even the part when Naruto exchanged Sasuke for Lady Yuiko that's when Tsunade interrupted.

"YOU DID WHAT! HOW CAN YOU DO THAT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID! SAUKE IS THE LAST SURVIVOR OF HIS CLAN IF HE DIES THEN SO DOES THE UCHIHA NAME!" Tsunade went on and on about how special Sasuke was and how they couldn't risk his life like that. Naruto was getting mad on how she accused him for such treachery. But when Sasuke punched a hole through his chest did he get this kind of lecture. NO! He was mad and he was about to leave when he heard Sakura tell the Hokage the rest of the story on how it was a plan and that Lady Yuiko told them about it. Tsunade just stared at Naruto and she was pale than a ghost.

"I don't think you need me here to explain the mission when you have already three ninjas here that can tell you every detail. I'm leaving!" Naruto turned to leave but was stopped by Tsunade.

"Naruto….I…I mean…we-" Tsunade tried to say.

"We're sorry Naruto. We're sorry we should have trusted you." Sakura finished for Tsunade.

"There is nothing to be sorry for," they were glad to here that Naruto wasn't mad at them until, "when there was no trust for me to begin with." And with that said Naruto left. Everyone stared at the door where Naruto once stood and they were all pained with guilt on how those words that Naruto said hit them hard and it stabbed right into their hearts.

"We are worst off now than how we started off at the beginning when he came back." Tsunade said and the rest could only nod.

* * *

Muwahahahaha!!! Finally finished! Well hope you like it! Its longer for you guyz to enjoy and my apology to Sweet Tragedies and to you ppls for the late updates!! So now you have more questions and are anxious to read the nxt chap too! Yup! Wonder what will happen and who is that girl that Naruto is dreaming about? Muwahahaha!! Food for thought! And to those that review I luv you all and thx u for the support!! Also to the reviewer that asked me to leave a longer A/N aboot myself well idk what to say so how aboot u ask me a question and I will answer for u! and to any of you that also have a question leave me a message or leave it on the review and tell me if you want me to send u a personal message or answer it on the end of the story! Well that's all. Till nxt time! 

Bye bye!


	13. Jealous?

This is for my person that is kool! X3 To Sweet Tragedies! Woohoo! READ HER STORY!! AND MY OTHER STORY RELIVING THE PAST!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto or KH2!

* * *

Chapter 13: Jealous?

It's been a month since the whole 'Get Naruto Back' backed fired. Ever since that mission no one has seen Naruto not even the Hokage all she ever heard from him was a message that a little fox appeared in her office telling her to give him the other mission that he needs to complete before the due date. She did send them to him but was getting tired from all the requests she got just for Naruto to complete all by himself but also that she hasn't seen Naruto for the longest time. She heard another poof sound in her office she already knew that it was another delivery fox that Naruto has sent to her for his next mission. She looked over the missions that Naruto had to complete and was happy to find out that he only had to complete five more then he can come home and rest and then she can start planning with the rest of ex-team seven and Iruka. She wrote down the next missions and also a letter telling him after those missions are completed to return back to Konoha and to have a week long vacation. After she gave the fox the letters she then turned to Shizune to call in the ex-teammates of team seven and Iruka as well they need to plan out a new plan to get Naruto to open up to them again. When everyone that was called got there they got into planning the next step.

Naruto later arrived to the village a little after the sun was setting. He made his way to the Hokage's tower to report in and to hand in his written report. As he was making his way down the road he noticed again that all the villagers were bowing to him and they all offered him something to take or eat. He just ignored them as best he could but when he couldn't ignore a crowd that surrounded him he had nothing else to do but to shout at them.

"What the hell are your problem?!" when he shouted all the villagers got on to their knees and bowed very low.

"Please forgive us!" they all said. Naruto roused an eyebrow by the sudden outburst the people were saying. He didn't know what on earth were they talking about so he asked.

"Forgive you for what?" he asked.

"For the all the awful things we put you through when you were just a mere child. The way we treated you for accusing you of being a demon when you weren't and also blaming you for killing the fourth Hokage your father. We're sorry for treating the only son the fourth Hokage has left behind." One said to explain themselves for their pass behavior.

Naruto didn't like where this was going and how the way the villagers were saying they were sorry only because they had found out that he is the son of the fourth but that didn't explain on how they had to treat him in the past.

"I don't care for your forgiveness. I don't care if you do grovel at my feet, I don't care if you waste all your lives trying to forgive you because what you have done to me can never amount the things all of you have put me through and never will. Just because you all have found out that I am the son of the fourth you are all suddenly sorry for mistreating the fourth's son this way. That doesn't explain the reason to just treat an innocent child the way all of you did." He then teleported out the crowd to the Hokage's tower and went to the Hokage's office. He knocked then he heard a 'come in.' He made his way inside and stopped in front of her desk and gave her his written report. He waited for her to say anything before he left. He saw she looked at him and he heard her take a deep sigh.

"That will be all you can go home and have a week long vacation. You are excused Uzumaki." He gave her a slight nod and left her office.

He wasn't glad to return back to Konoha he wanted to keep on having missions so he can be away from here as much as he could but he was dreading over the thought of having to be here for a whole week and see those traders that called themselves friends. As he made his way down the hall he heard someone call out to him, he groaned, as he had to confront another one of his past ghost. He turned to come face to face with Sai.

"So the rumors I have heard are true you have returned. You returned not only as Naruto but also as a famous assassin and other things that you have accomplished. So how you been? The last time I saw you was like five years ago on that night when you were running around all crazy. I saw you come out of the Hokage's office all panicky and then you ran into Shikamaru's team and the others. It was kinda funny when you think about it how you were running around like your head was cut off. That's why I hid in the shadows to stay away from you not wanting to know what you wanted probably all you wanted was for someone to treat you for some ramen like always." Sai chuckled saying this but Naruto was fuming on how Sai hid away from him when he needed him the most. Naruto thought the whole time these years the reason why he never saw Sai was because he thought he was still on mission but now that he knew he had completely ignored him just because he thought all he wanted was for someone to treat him for ramen. While Sai was having a little laugh he found himself being slammed to the wall by Naruto.

"That night was nothing but funny. You shouldn't say things when you don't know the facts, Sai." Naruto told him in the most murderous tone he uses before he kills his prey. He then lets go of Sai and teleports out of there before he kills him. Naruto was now home and was now thinking over the new information he now just heard. He really thought that Sai was on a mission and he was planning to start talking and maybe start hanging out with one of his friends but now that he found out what Sai did he cant forgive him just like the others.

_

* * *

One week later_

Naruto did nothing adventurous his whole week off all he did was layback and rest. He did a little training at his backyard, which was huge to train. He was glad that his week long vacation was going to be over and wanted to get far away form here again. He loved to go on missions all by himself just be there camping out all by himself and looking at the stars.

Night came and was glad that after tonight he was back on duty. He now lay there on top of his roof staring at the star filled sky. He loved to stare at them as he always did on his trips. As he laid there he started to hum a tone that was nice and smoothing a song that he was well familiar to. He hummed it over and over again while he played with the rings that hung from his necklace. As he laid there he finally stopped humming and had this sad expression on his as he held tighter to the rings in his hand.

"_Always and Forever."_ He said.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hokage's office

"I can't believe it! We wasted a whole week and we couldn't come up with anything to make Naruto talk to us!" Tsunade was beyond pissed and frustrated. "But not only that the Headmaster from the west land is coming tonight to sign the treaty tomorrow night!" at this point Tsunade was yanking her out well Shizune listen to her ramble. Then they were jerked out of Tsunade episode when an ANBU nin came in to informed them that the Headmaster from the west land was here. She then settled in an went into her Hokage state. She nodded to ANBU to let him in. Tsunade stood when the Headmaster came in and she greeted him then they took a seat and began to talk.

"Welcome to Konoha Headmaster." She said.

"Thank you but Headmaster is to formal just call me Akaiwa. Well am glad I made here in one piece." He said a bit nervous.

"Sir?" Tsunade questioned him. Akaiwa sighed.

"You see the travel here was quiet dangerous we have been followed by some rebels that don't agree on this treaty and have done nothing but to try to kill me before the treay takes place and I am worried at the treaty ceremony we are having tomorrow they can have better access to get to me when there is a lot of people and I am more open to the public. So I came to the conclusion if I may ask for your protection from a nin I am so interested in and also have heard so many good things from. I want the great night assassin Yoru. Also three of your best nins as well." He asked in such begging eyes.

Tsunade sighed again, "Alright I will get on it in the morning and will let you know what is the outcome but for now we should find you a room to rest and you can worry about it in the morning." She got a nod and they both stood and made their way to the door and called another ANBU to lead him to a room to rest so the Headmaster left as well as his guards. Tsunade went back into her office and slumped in her chair but then she smiled at the now mission Naruto has to complete but this time he has no choice but to work with others. She then turned to Shizune and told her to immediately to send letters to all the teams except Naruto to meet at the morning in her office and to discuss about the next plan to get Naruto back.

The next morning Naruto awoke with a fresh feeling that he was going to be on a mission again and will be far away from the village. As he got changed into his usual black attire but now he had to tie his head protector to tell where he is from. So Naruto settled it on his upper right arm and tied it there. His head protector was different from the others he had the same symbol but his protector was on a black material to strap it on his arm he had to stick with black if not the whole cool look well just diminish his cool reputation. As he got ready he teleported in front of the Hokage's door and knocked and heard the usual 'come in' as he opened it he saw that it was quiet crowded. He frowned on how all the teams he had grow up with in his academy years were now here in the very same room. He marched up to the Hokage and demanded as answer.

"What's the meaning of this?" he asked in a very cold tone. Tsunade and the others could only shiver.

"Naruto, you have a mission and it regards for you to protect the Headmaster from the far west. He requested you to protect him at the formal ceremony that will take place tonight and he also asked for three more highly trained ninja's to protect him as well. So we came to this instead of me picking out your team you decide anyone you want you think is best suited for this mission with you." She waited for Naruto to say or pick anyone he wanted. Tsunade wanted Naruto to pick that way he can be comfortable to be with and that will be a start for them to get him back.

"Anyone I fit is suited for this mission?" he asked her one more time just to hear that he can pick anyone he wants for this mission. He received a nod from the Hokage and he smirked.

"Alright. Tell the Headmaster I will stop by to tell him on how the plan will go if anyone try's to get to him before or during the ceremony. Tell him I will be there two hours before it starts." With that said Naruto left. Tsunade was stunned on how Naruto just left and didn't say who he has picked for the mission. Now everyone had to do was to wait and see who got chosen for the mission.

_The ceremony_

Tsunade was watching around for Naruto and his team he has chosen. Everyone was anxious to see who it was but they couldn't figure out who it was because they all saw each other at the ceremony and they had all asked if Naruto chose them but they all shook their heads to their disappointment. Once the party was under way everyone were enjoying each others company but wished to enjoy Naruto's company as well.

Tsunade looked everywhere for Naruto but was nowhere in sight. She then turns to see that Headmaster coming towards her.

"Ah, Godaime I came to tell you that if you can inform your ninja's that my fiancé is coming and if you could to grant her entrance." He said.

"Of course." She then turned and told a nin to inform the others that to keep a look out for the Headmaster's fiancé. After awhile there was a squeal and everyone turned around to see what was the whole fuss about. When they did they saw a woman with the most beautiful jet-black hair that was wavy and went down her back. Her eyes were a shade of violet and her skin was that of a nice peachy color. She wore a white v-shape dress that showed her perfectly prepped up breast. All in all she looked like a goddess everyone gawked at her beauty. They saw the said beauty hugging the Headmaster and they knew she already belong to someone. To their all disappointment mostly to the male population they all went back to their conversation.

After a few hours Tsunade had announce that the ceremony will begin in fifteen minutes but when she finished saying that there was a big explosion and the whole place was covered in smoke then when they heard a scream. When the smoke cleared they saw the Headmaster's fiancé being held hostage.

"SHINJU!" Akaiwa cried out. Shinju was held hostage in the center of the circle that was formed by the enemy.

"AKAIWA!" Shinju cried back. She held a hand out to him a gesture to save her.

"Alright if anyone moves Shinju here gets killed so any funny movements she is a goner the ring leader said. Everyone tried their best not to move well they did move but in a suspicious way.

"Dammit Naruto where are you." Tsunade cursed under her breath.

"Now then Headmaster if you don't want to see your precious Shinju get hurt I suggest you come with us and take her place." He then held the kunai in his hand closer to Shinju's throat. All of the teams were out of ideas on how to get Shinju and not risk her life and the Headmaster's as well. When everything seemed at a lost they heard someone laughing and they all saw Shinju laughing.

"What's so funny? If I were in your position I wouldn't be laughing." The ringleader said.

"But that's the thing your not in my position because if you were you will be laughing too." She laughed more.

"Yeah, well, am not so stop or else…" he was interrupted.

"Or else what you'll kill me. Hate to break it to ya but you're the one who is going to get killed because I have a little confession to make I am not who you seem to think I Am." And with that there was a poof and the girl was now Naruto. The leader was now in shock that he let go of Naruto and was now angry.

"That's it get him men!" the leader shouted and all the enemies charged at him. Naruto easily dodged and he led the fight out of the fully crowded room. Now outside it was obvious that Naruto was well out numbered not only did the ninjas in the room followed but also there were more enemy ninjas outside as their back up.

"Haha. Didn't think we would have this many men now did you." The man smirked and made a gesture to let the ninjas to charge at Naruto. Naruto was holding himself up with his kunai to protect him but now he was regretting that he didn't have his partner in crime his prized sword. Naruto striked down some ninjas but every time he did two more took its place. Naruto was getting frustrated. As everyone had finally made their way outside and found Naruto in combat with the nins they saw that Naruto was about to get stabbed at the Back. Sasuke saw this and did the only he could scream out his name.

"NARUTO WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU!" He then made his way towards him to save him but then saw someone block the attack from behind Naruto.

"Took you long enough to get here." Naruto said to the stranger. The stranger giggled.

"Sorry but mister leader over here didn't want to stop for directions." Another one jumped down next to Naruto's side and stood in a fighting position.

"I didn't need to stop for directions I knew where we were going." The so-called leader revealed himself and threw something to Naruto which he easily caught.

"Of course you didn't need them since I sent you simple directions to follow on how to get here right?" Naruto said. Then the leader of the small group landed next to Naruto's other side.

"Right! Lets get this over with they are boring me." Naruto said while strapping the sword to his back that he got from the so-called leader earlier. He withdrew it from his back and the entire enemy nins saw how huge Naruto's sword was. Now Naruto's team was next to charge at them and all of the nins were sent flying everywhere till there only stood one and it was the ringleader of the enemy nin.

"You lose." And Naruto hit him hard with the handle of his sword. He then turned to his teammates and smiled and gave them a v sign. Hs team laughed and the little one of the group tackled him to the floor.

"All we all miss you Cloud! Its been boring without you! Riku doesn't do anything besides harassing me." Sora said to Naruto while clutching him like a teddy bear.

"I do not harass you. Its not called harassment if you like it." Sora blushed at what Riku said and stood up to fight with Riku.

"There they go again fighting over meaningless things." Leon said while shaking his head. Naruto and him saw the scene in front of them and Naruto couldn't help but to laugh at what was in front of him. Riku had Sora pinned to the ground and he was letting his saliva hang out from his mouth and it almost touched Sora's cheek and all the while Sora was squirming. Naruto couldn't help it he was laughing so hard he was clutching his stomach and was on the floor laughing.

Everyone from the teams and Tsunade watch as Naruto acted so freely and so nice to them and for the first time they heard Naruto rich filled laughter since he has been here. They were now curious to know who were these people and who were they to make Naruto act so much like his old self and laugh like his old self. They watch the scene that was going on, on how Naruto was now trying to stop the two boys from fighting and him laughing all the time. They couldn't help but to stare at Naruto acting so much like himself and that the only reason he is acting this way is because these strangers had come. They were now staring at the strangers and were being to have a feeling stirring within them and that was jealousy.

* * *

Woohoo! Finally the hobo decided to update! WHO MISSED ME?! Well srry for the long MONTH delay I blame MapleStory!!! Woohoo! MAPLESTORY!! Well for an apology I made it longer even though it was supposed to be a two part but since I let u guyz suffer I made it into one. Well tell me wat u guyz think! And if you guyz want me to update and if any of you play maple stalk me down on there. I am in the world windia and my name on there is SmexyTifa! Just tell me to stop being a hobo and update! Well till nxt time!

Byebye!


	14. Do You?

OMG!! IT LOOKS LIKE THE HOBO DECIDED TO UPDATE!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or KH2!! If I did I'd be a rich bitch by now!!

Dedicated to Sweet Tragedies!! 333333333

* * *

Chapter 14: Do You?

Naruto was just laughing away and trying to keep a firm face to not upset Sora even more then he already was. After finally having some self-control he cleared his throat but still a smirk passed onto his face. He looked over to Sora with a apologetic face and Sora manage not to be so mad at him from the laughter that Naruto had on him for a good fifteen minutes. Naruto went over to his sword that he left struck onto the ground and grabbed it and slid right back onto his back harness. He then turned over to face see his so called friends and have to explain everything on who were these people. He looked over to Leon that was just resting against a tree and he looked over to Riku and Sora that were just standing next to each looking at him. Naruto took in a deep sigh and turned to explain everything but before he can let a word out there was a commotion and turned to see some Konoha ninjas chasing after a person. He was about to prepare to draw his sword but was late and was tackled by the person that was being chased. With a big 'oaf' escaping his mouth he looked up to see his tackler.

"HI NARUTO NIISAN!!" The person sat right onto his chest and had a big goofy smile on her face. Naruto could only do but groan at who it was. He was about to say something but saw that the Konoha ninjas that were after her grabbed her and pulled her off his chest. In a flash Naruto got up and his eyes went fully red from anger of what they have done.

"LET. HER. GO. NOW. OR ELSE YOU WILL BE SLAIN." Everyone shivered and shook the way Naruto voice sounded that held a murderous tone in it. Leon and the gang could only smirk at the way people feared upon hearing Naruto's voice which they were already use to hearing went they went onto missions together. The ninjas let go of the girl and said girl ran up to Naruto and gave him hug.

"Niisan!! I missed you so much!!" She buried herself into his chest and Naruto let a smile go onto his face and ruffled her hair a little. Sasuke saw the antic of the girl and was jealous of the way that girl had her arms all over Naruto like they were lovers or something. Sasuke's sharingan activated from his jealous emotion that Leon caught from the scene before him and found out it kind of amusing to see 'The Great Uchiha' jealous and protective over Naruto.

"Yuffie, what are you doing here? Last I remembered was that Sensei was training you." Naruto looked down and scowled at her. Yuffie could only do but shyly laugh and scratch the back of her head.

"Well you see. Sensei let me to. He said that I have learned enough from him and that it was time to meet up with you so I left the village in search for you so you can train me more." She said that last part with sparkling and enthusiasm in hopes of getting him to train her even more. Naruto looked away not wanting to look at her with those eyes knowing full well that if he did he will fall right into her trap. He tried to avoid it by looking at the amazing tree that he found so amusing.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease." He heard her say with a begging voice and he looked right into her and fell for the trap. He mentally slapped himself for falling for a trick that he so much used in his youthful and idiotic years. He was caught and was all he can do was nod to her request. She let out a squeal and started to jump all over the palce.

"YES!! NIISAN IS GOING TO LET ME STAY AND TRAIN WITH HIM!!" She screamed from the top of her lungs out. The rest of the Konoha gang can look at the strange girl that acted like the old Naruto and found it sad that that's how he used to ast when they were all a team. They also noticed the attire she was wearing she was very much matching Naruto. She wore a little sleeveless black vest the stop on her mid-waist and had white lining on the end of the sleeveless part. She wore a sleeveless shirt that has some tropical flower design at front and the shirt stopped right above her bellybutton. She wore khaki shorts that rested on her hips and showed a little skin at her mid-waist she also had a black cloth strapped onto her right side much like Naruto except it didn't hang low like his and only stop two inches from the tip of her shorts. She wore high knee socks that went over her knees and had white lining on top. She wore gray high top shoes that stop five inches before it reached her knees. Then to top it all off she wore a white wristband on her right arm and a black sleeve that stop half way to her elbow on her left. She also wears a black headband on her head that has white lining on the length side. What they found interesting was she had black hair that was cut into crapisa style and she has brown eyes and yet she calls Naruto her brother.

Naruto stood there looking at Yuffie jump all crazy and just groaned. He was ready to turn in and sleep away this day. He was now not in a explaining mood anymore especially when those stupid ninjas almost tried to kill his little sister. Yes, Naruto was officially mad and tired and didn't want to deal with anything at the moment. He heard a clearing throat and turned around to see that it was Tsunade was the one waiting for an explanation as well as the others. Naruto slumped his shoulder and sighed and turned his back towards them.

"I am not in the mood to explain this right now. I am tired and all I want is to call it quits right now. I will be in your office tomorrow morning to explain everything." He said it with his harsh voice that he uses only when talking to them. Riku and Sora nodded at his request he just said and leaped into the trees and left. Yuffie was next to follow suite and that left Leon on the tree. He got up and went towards Naruto he went over to Naruto's left side while Leon's front was facing the gang. He then leaned over to Naruto's ear and put a hand onto Naruto's left shoulder and whispered something into his ear. Whatever he told Naruto made him dash out of the place and disappeared instant. Leon smirked and looked over to them and then he too disappeared.

Sasuke was furious. If it wasn't already enough that, that girl was all over Naruto but now this guy too and look like he secretly seduce Naruto that made him flee like he was lit on fire. He didn't want anyone near his Naruto but only him. He was shaking with anger and was the first to leave. Everyone turned to see Sasuke leave and already knew what was his problem and let him be. Everyone then left the scene to go home while Tsunade went to see if the Headmaster was alright. That night no one could sleep but all they could think of who are those people that Naruto can so careless let his guard down and act like himself. They want answers and they plan to be there when he explains who they are tomorrow morning.

* * *

Naruto was not having a pleasant night. Riku and Sora were fighting again about how pervy Riku was being to him. Yuffie was bouncing off walls about how exciting she is that she is here with her big brother. While Leon posed there leaning against the wall and not doing anything to help him.

"THAT'S IT!! EVERYONE IS TIME FOR BED!! RIKU STOP PICKING ON SORA!! WE ALL KNOW YOU HAVE A THING FOR HIM!! SORA WE ALL KNOW THAT YOU LIKE BEING HARASS BY RIKU AND THAT YOU ALSO HAVE A THING FOR HIM. JUST GET TOGETHER AND STOP FIGHTING IT! AND YOU!!" Naruto looked over at Yuffie that now stopped jumping and was looking at his big brother and fearful eyes. Naruto took in an exhausted sigh and looked at her with a look in his eyes that held tiredness and wisdom.

"Can you just stop and go to sleep?" Naruto said with tired hint in his voice. All everyone did was nod and went to look for a room and turned in. Naruto went into his kitchen and took out a cool alcoholic drink out the fridge and then slumped in a chair that was at the counter. Leon went to join him and sat right next to the seat next to him. Naruto just opened his drink and sipped on it.

"You know that isn't going to help you get drunk. Your system is way too strong and it doesn't seem like your getting any closer in getting drunk. For you this is like drinking lemonade except with a little more tangy flavoring." Naruto could only laugh at this statement it was true he has tried to get drunk before but his system was too high that he couldn't get at least a buzz going and it was all thanks to Kyuubi.

"Yea, your right but it doesn't hurt to at least try to get it going." He sipped on his drink and looked at Leon in the corner of his eye.

"So what is it you want to ask me?" Naruto said first.

"That Uchiha guy." Leon looked even more serious when he mention Sasuke. Naruto just looked at him with wide eyes in the mention of Sasuke. Turned away from Leon and looked down at his drink.

" What is it you want to know?" He replied back.

"Do you still have a thing for him? Or you trying to pretend that the little crush you had is long gone dead." Leon waited for an answer.

* * *

Naruto was now really tired and called it quits when he was finished talking to Leon about his love life. Naruto went to his dresser and got out pair of black pajama pants. He removed his clothes and put on his pants. He went to the bathroom and did his usual cleaning and brushing and went straight to his bed to fall into a nice deep slumber. He was almost to slumber land till he heard a knock. He groaned into his pillow and did a muffled 'what' into it. When he heard the door open he turned to see who it is and it was Yuffie. He looked at her with questioning eyes and Yuffie fidgeted under it.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Naruto asked and sat up to wait for her reply. Yuffie shook her head and walked over to his bed.

"Can I sleep in here tonight with you? I mean like we sometimes did back at the village." Naruto smiled at the request and nodded. He scooted over to let her in the bed and happily got in it and snuggled up to Naruto's side. They said their 'goodnights' and went to sleep.

And tomorrow is a new day for all of them to know who these people are in Naruto's past and present.

* * *

Well there you have it!! I kno I kno! It really is a crappy chappy but I had to get it done. And sum of the parts wont make sense cuz half the chappy was written late at nite and I was not thinking at all. So sum parts well be a big HUH!! But I am too lazy to go over my work and fix it! Srry for the late update. Things came up and I had to deal wit them but also I had to do my conformation thingy for my religion so if I did any reading or writin of yaoi it is a sin. ---- So I had to wait till I did it. Well let me kno how suxy this chappy is but it is goin to be better in the nxt. Also does Naruto still have a thing for Sasuke? Well till nxt time!!

Bye bye!!

ALSO I WILL LIKE TO THANK MY SUPPORTED FANS THAT WAITED FOR ME SO LONG AND TOLD ME THAT I AM STILL DOING A GOOD JOB!! AND I APOLOGIZE WIT MY UPDATE WIT THIS CRAPPY CHAPPY! PLZ DON'T HATE ME!


	15. He Loves Him

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or KH2

This is dedicated to Sweet Tragedies!!! Go check out her story its Great!!! And no more harassing saying her story is the same as a another story which it isn't! She needs sum luving pplz!!

* * *

Chapter 15: He Loves Him

Sasuke woke up that morning earlier than he usual does. He couldn't help but wonder who were those strangers that has come to his blonde's rescue. He felt neglected by the way the blonde didn't come to him for help on that S ranked mission or anyone in that matter. He had gone to get someone else outside the village for help treating them as the important beings than his own teammates. What he knew that was bothering him even more was that it just wasn't the whole rejection for help but that those strangers made him laugh. Not him! It was them! What he wanted most was for him to be the one to bring him back to his old self or at least show the old Naruto to him and no one else. That was the true reason for his hurting and why he needed to know how and what exactly they were to him. Especially that guy that had his hands on him. Oh yes he will have to know who that guy is to him.

He rose to get ready and wait at the Hokage Tower and find out who those people were. As he prepared for his clothes to take a shower he couldn't help but by pass his nightstand that held a picture frame on top of it. He picked it up and traced with his fingers the person that he so longed to hold and tell him just what he felt for him. He couldn't help but put a sad smile on his lips.

"Naruto"

* * *

Yuffie woke up to an empty bed and found that her big brother Naruto was no longer in bed. She sat up and stretched out her limbs. She still wore a sleepy expression on her face but all she wanted was to find her big brother. She went back to her room and changed to her same outfit but it was another replica. Just as Nartuo she had lots of the same outfit to wear. As she got dressed and brushed her teeth and combed her hair she set out to find Naruto.

"Oh, Good morning Riku, Sora! Did u guys have a nice sleep?" she questioned them in a knowing manner on they did last night. Riku and Sora couldn't help but to blush at that question and it didn't help that they couldn't look her straight in the eyes.

"You know some kids shouldn't ask questions that aren't meant to be answered. Also what we do or don't do is none of your business." Riku said in a stern voice to tell her to end it there and now.

"Awwwwwww! But I need to know I have money riding on you guys. I can't let Leon win again! Not this time! You guys are mean!!" with that said she stormed off to look for Naruto. One the receiving end they were left with a stoked look on their faces. They couldn't believe what she has said and also there is a bet going on about them.

As Yuffie went around the big mansion she couldn't help but stop every once in awhile to appreciate the texture of it. Everything that hanged on the walls to the furnished floor held exquisite elegance that you will only dream about in a fairytale. Everything was so white and had gold outlining at the tips of edges on the walls or railings. As she made her way down stairs she passed the living room where she found Leon there standing at the glass sliding door. He had a cup of coffee in his hand and was staring at something that he couldn't tear his eyes away from. So as to try to scare Leon she sneaked her way behind him to get him a good spook.

"If you want to scare someone go try that on Sora. You know how he is with child's play pranks like those. Gets scared easily and then we have to hear Riku on how we scared his precious love out of his wits." He said without tearing his gaze on what he kept on looking at. Yuffie felt that she just got slapped on the face since her fun was ended before it started. She thought since she has completed her lessons with her sensei she would be better at stealth. Guess she was proven wrong.

"So what are you looking at you old man?" At hearing this Leon couldn't help but kinda spurt out some of his coffee at that remark. He turned around to face her but had on a sly smirk.

"Oh nothing in particular. Just looking at a tender piece of meat that I would love to sink my teeth into. Then take that meat to bed and do other things that I would love only dream about only at night." He held a perverted smile and a murderous glim in his eyes. Yuffie ran up to the glass window nose up like a pig has it. As she saw what Leon was staring at she found it to be non other than her big brother Naruto practicing his Taijutsu but in a slow manner with deep breathing and and a peaceful aura around him.

"You know? Why should I wait for it to be night when I can have him right now. All day long till it turns night and we than it can be a whole new game." He was whispering to her in her ear and a seductive voice that can only be used in a bedroom among your lover. Yuffie couldn't help but think all the things Leon could do to Naruto she thought of XXX then to &# then to top it all off XXXXXX...

"NO!! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!!!" with that said she opened the sliding glass door almost hitting Leon on the way out. She ran to Naruto and latched on to him for dear life. Leon couldn't help but laugh at the scenery before him.

"You know thanks to you that girl's mind is corrupted." Riku said now standing next him as Sora was on his other side.

"You have to admit it is fun." Leon answered back.

* * *

Naruto was so deep in concentration that he was knocked down by a sudden heavy weight on him and there it stayed latched on to him. When he finally caught his breath and was able to semi get his upper body up and rested his weight on his elbows to see what has latched into him and knocked a couple of years off his life. He found it to be his little sister having her arms securely around him and glaring at something that looked she will kill with that glare. As he turned to see what she was staring he came up to see Leon, Riku and Sora staring back at them well expect Sora who was waving at him with a goofy smile on his face. Naruto took a deep sigh and tried to get up with the dead weight on top of him. As he got up Yuffie's grip didn't let up so as he walked he had to basically had to drag her with him. As he passed his friends he made his way to the kitchen to make himself some tea. The rest followed in pursuit hoping they will get feed. Riku and Sora took a seat at the table while Leon came close to Naruto. As Yuffie saw Leon advanced to Naruto she tighten her grip onto Naruto to make sure he doesn't soil her beloved brother. Naruto upon feeling the tighten grip and noticed that it was just Leon he knew what he has done to make Yuffie act like this. After preparing his tea he blew on the top layer of it and took a sip to taste of what he knew what his escape from his life.

"So I take it this is your doing." he didn't asked it was a statement. Leon hearing this couldn't help but to chuckle on how childish Yuffie was acting just because of his little joke.

"Who else can say things like I can without a faltered face?" he said it with such pride that Naruto could do was to scoot away from him.

"Well I would appreciate it if you can do that when I am not busy." he said still sipping his cup of tea and talking in it to get some chitchat done. As he finished his tea he put it in the sink to wash later. He then tried to pry off Yuffie's tight grip on him but the more he did the more her grip was tighten. There was a point that she was paying attention to him that she squeezed him so hard he stopped breathing. She was concentrating at the man that stood before them she didn't know what her body was doing to Naruto. Naruto knew she had to get her off him and he knew how.

"If you don't let go I wont make you breakfast and you can starve all morning." Hearing this she was snapped in two and she immediately let go as if he was set on fire. Everyone laughed at this. They all knew Yuffie was weak against Naruto's speacial meals. Heck. So was everyone else they loved his meals they had such an exquisite taste you would love to eat them till you happily die full from them.

"OK. Now get out of the kitchen while i prepare something to eat." Everyone nodded at that and left. They all knew how Naruto liked his spaced when it came to cooking and they learned that the hard way. Riku once intruded in and came face with a pot thrown at him. Sora was covered by tomatoes and other things that didn't look editable to eat the way that clung onto him. Yuffie didn't get anything bad she just starved that night but a meal that her brother cooked was torture and she was hungry she was given nasty stale cereal. Leon never learns he has been the one threaten the most. He has gotten knives thrown at him nearly getting sliced into piece. Then there was the dishes flying at him as he dived through the door to escape and then there was the most tragic one getting buried alive amongst many dishes and pots. Naruto opened the cabinets and just pushed off all the dishes and pots that were set on the shelves and he left them there to rot as he left the kitchen and Leon was still there till the next morning that was when Riku, Sora and Yuffie decided to help him out of the mess. Naruto just sat at the table sipping his tea with a pleasant long distance look on his face. Leon was angry at him but didn't want to say anything. Being buried alive with kitchenware wasn't fun and not a honored way to die either so he just left it at that and everything was right in the world.

When the meal was done Naruto called them to eat. He made nothing special just blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs with sausage and bacon, cut up fruit in bowls for each one of them, oatmeal with an egg set on top of it, buttered toast and freshly squeezed orange juice. As the set to eat they gave their thanks and started to eat. Everyone scarfed down their meal as they it seemed like they haven't eaten for days and this was the first time they have seen food. Naruto just sat there eating his bowl of fruit.

"Why aren't you eating niisan?" asked Yuffie.

"I don't want to go to that Hokage and explain myself for my actions on why I called them to come here for a mission. I know she is going to go on, on how I think her ninjas' of this village I didn't find qualified for this mission. So I don't want to go in and get a ulcer for her stupidity." he ended and went back to eating his bowl of fruit. Everyone had to agree on this and decided not to say anything else. They saw first hand how she asked who were they and why they were here. They could hear the venomous voice she used to get an answer out of Naruto but Naruto being Naruto just shrugged it off as if she was nothing more but a mere lost dog. With that set in mind they hurried to finish seeing as Naruto just wanted to get this down and over with and probably go back to sleep or train. As they finished they set their dishes at the sink and made their way to the door to get their shoes.

"Oh by the way I want that kitchen clean once we get back." Naruto said with his was towards them. They all nodded at this even though they knew he couldn't see them they did anyways afraid they might say something and not get fed later on that day. As they made their way to town and to the Hokage Tower they noticed how Naruto was respected and worshiped in the village. Leon sped up to Naruto's side and saw how Naruto just ignored every bow and comment or greeting to him. For him it seemed that Naruto was going to murder them for their greeting.

"Are sure this is the same village you told us about on how they mistreated you." Leon was the first to break the silence they carried but he was curious and so were the others seeing on how Naruto was treated like a king. So they leaned in closer to know the truth behind it all. Naruto pointed up at a mountain and pointed at the last head that was carved.

"You see that man right there?" he asked. They all nodded at that. "That was my father. He was a hero for what he did for this village. He was the one that sealed the Kyuubi into me but in doing so he sacrificed his life for the sake of this village. So in the eighteen year of my birthday since I was still considered missing or dead i forget. The Hokage announced my true birth rights and the village feeling like total asses they felt bad for how they treated the son of a true legacy. So ever since I came back they been groveling at my feet for apology for their actions." he said with such hatred that he felt like going off to kill something or destroy a couple of mountains anything just to let this pent up anger for those villagers. After that comment and the stern voice Naruto used they didn't chat anymore since it was understandable on how he felt. They just continued and prepared themselves for the long meeting that awaited them.

* * *

As Sasuke made his way to the tower he found that the rest of rookie nine was already there waiting is what it seemed like to be. As he got closer everyone turned to face him but looked like they had been waiting for was not him and they showed a little disappointment on their faces.

"Sorry for not being who you guys wanted me to be." he said with a cold voice.

"Don't get all hurt just because we didn't bow before the great Uchiha." Neji snapped back. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. Neji never snapped out like that usually he was just calm and mellow but he just snapped like a girl pmsing.

"Forgive him Sasuke-kun he just agitated just like everyone else here waiting for Naruto-kun to come and explain just who are those friends of his. I mean you saw how he just cast us aside and replaced us for those who haven't even known him long like we have. Seen him at his worst and greatest moments or been there when he has lost those or suffered at his greatest pain and us being there for him." they all nodded at what Sakura said.

"If thats what you think you have done for me I beg to differ at what you said." they all turn around to see none other than Naruto standing there while his friends stand by his side and ready to attack them if they make a sudden move towards him. The atmosphere was so thick of intensity that you couldn't even cut with the finest sword you can possible hold in your hand. Sasuke was about to protest but was cut off short with a poof noise and they all knew who that could be.

"Yo! Sorry for the late arrival had to attend to a serious matter." he winked at them and noticed that Iruka was next to him flushed. They could only imagine what matter he had to attend to. Naruto upon hearing that could only vomit a little bit in his mouth and put his hand up to his mouth to actually becoming sick. His group of friends that stood with them noticed his sudden movement to be sick. As they huddled around him everyone turned to see what the commotion was about and saw what looked to be that Naruto looked kind of green. They were worried thinking maybe Naruto caught a bug all of a sudden. Iruka seeing Naruto was about to go check if he was okay even though Naruto didn't talk to her. She still felt Naruto as a son to her even after all these years. As she was about to move that was until she saw the look on Naruto's eyes almost as if he was about to kill her where she stand but what scared her most was that Naruto's eyes were not that of a cerulean blue but that of a murderous animal with red eyes.

"Kyuubi..." she was able to whisper but the whole rookie nine heard it and they turn to see Naruto's eyes. They all gasped at the look that Naruto held and where rooted in place where they stand. Naruto broke the look since Leon was there calling him. Once he heard his name his eyes turned to stare at Leon straight in the eyes. Leon put his forehead on to Naruto's and he grasped Naruto's head to make sure he didn't pull away. Naruto just closed his eyes and leaned into the touch on his forehead. He took in a deep breath and let it out. He was really mad at the moment not only did he feel like throwing up for the rude outburst of them having sex and the reason they were late but it brought back that memory of the time he was rejected just for that. So he tried not to massacre them all where they stand but it was a good thing that Leon was able to bring him back to reality with his true friends at his side.

After Leon making sure he didn't have a fever he caressed Naruto's cheek and Naruto opened his eyes to the sudden feeling. He looked Leon in the eyes and smiled a true smile at him. All the rookie nine saw this and where jealous and angry and awed at the smile that Naruto wore on his lips. They were jealous and angry because never in their entire lives knowing Naruto he was able to wear such a true genuine smile like that and were awed by the way it looked on him. He looked so godly and angelic and so peaceful like it was just him and his friend that caressed him so lovingly.

For Sasuke it was complete hell to see such an act right in front of him. He wanted to be the one to touch him like that. The one to care for him whenever he feels ill, the one to look lovingly in his eyes and get lost in them just as if it was him and Naruto. Reality of it all was that he wasn't the one it wasn't him that was there it was that guy which he will have to get his name and murder him afterwards. He wants to be the one that only Naruto looks at and smile like that only to him that smile for him.

Leon finally pulled away after losing himself in those eyes thats just like watching the ocean's waves. After he made sure Naruto didn't have a fever and just held his head in arms length and smiled back at him.

"Well it seems you are going to live. You have no fever or anything. Must have been the sudden rude and revolting outburst picture of some two old retired ninjas still getting it on. I too would have vomited but I was busy looking at you thinking of us doing the XXX." he said to Naruto in his face as well in front of the entire group.

'_He didn't just say that. Did he?' _the others thought.

Kakashi and Iruka, '_I'm not old!!'_

"Would you like me to give you CPR?" Leon asked Naruto leaning in for the kill. Naruto just stood there trying to get what Leon has just said. Everyone was shocked to hear that and waited to see the outcome.

Sasuke was heartbroken and was watching the whole thing unable to look away like a bad massacre that you cant look away but have to face. He saw the gap so close and Naruto just standing there actually going to let him.

_'I knew it. They do have something going on and I am not his to belong to. He loves him.' _

* * *

OMG!!!! the hobo decided to update!! I kno its been awhile or 2 months and sum days. Its not like i had writers block or anything its i was depressed of my friends passing and then my comp went all ugly on me and it has to get fixed then i moved so yea. A lot can happen in a 2 months. Well review my sucky story and show me that u miss me pplz!!! will try to update tomorrow as well. Show me u luv me!!! Review!!!

Till Nxt Time!!!

Bye Bye!!


	16. His Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or KH2

Thank you all for the beautiful reviews!!! Check out Sweet Tragedies Story!! And check out my other fic with lots of SasNaru goodness!!! Reliving the Past!!

* * *

Chapter 16: His Eyes

As Naruto stood there too stunned to even acknowledge whats going on while everyone was on their edge to see if he was really going to kiss Naruto. Riku and Sora where cheering in the inside to see some good sappy and lovey moment!! Their eyes glimmering with anticipation. While the rest of rookie nine just watched wondering if this was really a dream or a hallucination. Sasuke was already about to go over there and just kick that guy's ass but the hurt in his heart that he couldn't do nothing but stare as well. He knows now that Naruto and that guy have something going on and he is just a nobody that he probably cant compare to him. He treats Naruto so caring and lovingly and yet he was the one to almost kill him in the valley. Naruto probably deserves him instead of himself.

* * *

Naruto stood there still trying to see if Leon was playing a trick or he was serious. It didn't matter which it was, here he was just standing there waiting for Leon to kiss him and he was acting like a shy little girl about to get kiss by her secret crush. Thats when he finally snapped out of it. Naruto was no school girl.

"Leon!" Naruto gritted through his teeth. He was raised a fist to grab onto Leon's shirt and punch him straight on the head. Before he could grasp all he was grab was nothing but air. He opened his eyes and had a blank look on his face. He looked right where Leon was supposed to be but found that he was nowhere near him of around him. He saw Riku and Sora standing in front of him but were looking there left side and for Naruto his right. When he went to look he saw the most frightful sight before him. There was Yuffie on top of Leon strangling him. He could also see how Leon was turning into a nice shade of blue from the lack of oxygen.

"I TOLD YOU TO KEEP AWAY FROM NIISAN!!! HE ISN'T YOURS!!!! YOU PERVERT!!! DON'T U DARE TOUCH HIM!!! YOU WILL INFECT HIM WITH WHO KNOWS WHAT KIND OF DISEASE!!!" she continued on while she strangled him. Naruto finally sighed and decided to stop this whole thing before she literally killed him on the spot. Taking a deep sigh he walks over to her and puts a hand onto her shoulder.

"As much as he deserves a good beat down this isn't the time." he said looking at her with a look that told her to end it now and continue later. Yuffie looked up and nodded. She got off of Leon and was now standing next to Naruto. As they both stood just looking at each other, Naruto gave her a gentle smile and ruffled her hair. They turned to head to the entrance to the tower forgetting that Leon laid there unconscious on the floor and what looked like to be his soul hovering over his body. Riku and Sora went to go recover the body and hopefully dispose of it but knowing that he wasn't dead yet their dreams died before it began.

Leon finally came back to the world of the living and was able to up hold himself. He looked around to see Naruto and Yuffie walking side by side. He also noticed that he was heading straight to the entrance to the tower but has to encounter those treacherous snakes of his haunted past. As he made his way to his side he put a smile on his face as if the acknowledgment of having to face those that has hurt Naruto so much didnt bother him at all but he knew in doing so he will be able to help Naruto even more to ignore them.

"Thanks for the save back there you have no idea how close I was on the verger of death back there." Leon put a happy smile on him and was about to put a hand on Naruto's shoulder but was slapped away by the owner himself.

"Just because I saved you doesn't mean your off the hook from the rampage of Yuffie. Also you still have to face me for what you tried to do." Naruto voice was so cold and threating one could only shutter at the sudden cold tension that surrounded them caused by Naruto. With that said they made their way pass the mass of people that just stood there like gaping fish.

* * *

No one saw it coming on how Naruto just acted towards his own team member. Here they thought that Naruto and him had a fling going on but by the sudden threat and hit they had to second guess that guess. As they stood there somewhat glad that Naruto had nothing more to do with that man but just as a team mate but they still couldn't believe that the way that just openly talked to Naruto like they were in a bedroom ready to have a show with each other. So the shocked really got them. They were passed by Naruto's group with their mouths gaping. They finally snapped out of it when they noticed nothing more but a breeze passing by as while as a tumbleweed. They turned and entered the tower and made their way to the tower. Everyone that is except for Sasuke who stood there with a hopeful glee in his eyes.

'_So he isn't nothing to him but a member of his team and just a perverted guy that wants to get his kicks in with him.' _As he turned to catch up with the rest of the team he caught Naruto and that guy turning the corner and that guy walking at Naruto's left side. What really got him to stop in his tracks was that he put an arm around Naurto's shoulders and leaned in ever so casually, whispering into his ear and Naruto closing his eyes and nodding his head to what he said but the way he did it was like he was filled with ecstasy from just hearing that guy's voice.

_'They are just team mates... right?'_

* * *

With each step he took advancing closer to the Hokage's office he couldn't help but grow angry knowing that he will be interrogated by that woman but not only that she is going to allow access to those behind stalking his every move. In Naruto's eyes he saw them as vultures waiting for the prey to finally fall down for them to swoop in for the remains. He knew all they want is to know everything that goes on in his life and he didn't want them to come any closer than they already are even though they weren't close at all but being in the same room and them thinking as if they know everything about him was what disgusted him the most. Like earlier saying that they knew and been there with his suffering which was a load of crap. They never knew how much he has suffer all those years what he lived off of. Everyday for him was another way to figure out a way to survive. Finding a way to get out of his run down apartment to get that engrossed substance they called instant noddles. The only reason he bought that was because that was the only think he could get without letting those retched villagers anything spoiled to eat or run him out of the store. Ran was the only thing safe for him to eat that they weren't able to spoil it or put something in it to poison him. He only ate ramen at the ramen stand because the owner never once shooed him away from it and never once had he fell ill eating it. Other times when he used to go out with his so called team seven whenever they picked a place other than the ramen stand whatever he ordered always caused him to fall ill the instant he engulfed it. Of course he would never say anything to his team mates thinking he might be lying just so he can get something else to eat. The pain he felt of betrayal will never come close to that day so many years ago.

Naruto felt a grip on his shoulder and didn't bother to see who else it could be since the only person walking next to him was Leon at the moment.

"You know you shouldn't worry so much. We know how to handle ourselves. Just relax and let that anger go at the moment. After this pointless meeting is over we will go get you some real food in you." Naruto couldn't help but close his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew it was pointless to go chasing after dead ghost and leave the dead where the dead should be. Though years have passed by but scapes can never truly heal. He hates it whenever he is around Leon he can show his true self but not only with him but his other team mates. They never once left him there to be left out to dry but where there to dry out with him. He couldn't help but chuckle at the humor thought to be rags hung out to dry together. With that mind he was faced with the door that belonged to the Hokage. He knocked on the door and when he heard a 'come in' he entered with his team in tow.

As he made his way in and stood right before the Hokage's desk he did his slight nod to her just to show her some respect as well did the others. As he stood there he heard the rest of the crowd scurry inside to get a good seat for the information about to get released and end the mystery people that arrived in the right moment to help Naruto out at the last minute.

"Right. Lets get this started. You remember the Headmaster from the far west" she nodded her head to the side where there stood the Headmaster with all his glory.

"Akaiwa-sama." Naruto bowed to him as did his team.

"Haha. No need for too much formality. I should be the one bowing to you for your ingenious plan you cooked up." Akaiwa said it with such admiration it was as if he was talking to a celebrity about to jump for an autograph.

"There's no need. I was just doing what needed to be done in order to keep your life intact." Naruto replied now standing and talking like he was in equal power as the Headmaster.

"There you go again being too modest but thats what I like about you honesty is such a rare thing to see these days they take in all the credit just to get their ego more of a boast. But you, your a different case a rare case." Akaiwa smiled truthfully and Naruto nodded to his comment towards him.

"So it was him that planned out all of this to fall in order." Tsunade said.

"Oh yes it was him. When you told me he was coming over to discuss the matter on hand he already arrived there getting straight to the point. He never wasted time on how the plan was going to play out. He arrived and addressed himself who he was and discussed the plan and everything and where it should go when it got dangerous for me and where to flee. It was all his doing. I am in debt with this boy here." He couldn't help but smile at him.

"I see. Well now that thats clear I guess there is nothing more for you to be here Headmaster Akaiwa." Tsunade felt sad when she heard such praise from an elite person like the Headmaster but she knew she couldn't take the credit for a ninja that didn't learn all his jutsus' he knows today but from others that are considered legends. Naruto was trained by the best out there and it wasn't because of this village it was from the others. Naruto was destined to be more and he has and beyond. Tsunade stood up and showed the Headmaster out but before the Headmaster left he gave his thanks again to Naruto and gave him hug that caught Naruto off guard. Naruto was use to praise and such but never such close contact. He akwardly gave him a pat on the back of the Headmaster not knowing how else to handle it. Once the Headmaster was gone, Tsunade then made her way to her desk and sat down and looked straight at Naruto with a look of demand wanting to know who were his guests and why he chose them for this mission.

"First off who are these strangers and why them to help you out in the most dangerous important mission?!" Yes, everyone can clearly see that the Hokage was furious and wanted to know why of all people bring outsiders to help with a mission only given to Konoha. Her voice raised towards the end of the question causing everyone in the room to flinch everyone except Naruto and his group. Naruto was about to speak when he was cut off by someone.

"I am Leon that all you need to know. My name is to remain that of a secrecy." Leon said and didn't say much.

"I am Riku and same goes with the information of the name." Riku just wanted to end this meeting as soon as possible. He could now understand why Naruto wanted to get in here and done with. This lady was annoying.

"I am Sora and nothing more." Sora in such a brief answer.

"And I am Yuffie! Big brother's little sister" She said with a proud smile on her face.

Everyone rose an eyebrow to what she said. Naruto didn't have siblings he is an only child his parents were gone when he was born and there were no time to pop out another kid but also this kid seemed to be that of only fifteen years old.

"You can't possibly be Naruto's little sister. Naruto is an only child and his parents died when he was born." Tsunade said proud of her facts. Yuffie upon hearing this out a hurt face in hearing those words. She knew she wasn't Naruto's true little sister but she was. Thats what Naruto always told her and always showed that she was his little sister always been there for her.

"Yes that is true..." Yuffie said in a sad voice. Her head lowered causing her hair to fall to her face not show her hurt face to anyone. "But that does-"

"Just because she isn't my blood doesn't make her less of my little sister. She is my little sister and those who pose against this shall meet with me and know what it means to lose something precious to their body that will be mess." His chakra was flared and was visible to the eye. They could see the chakra take shape around his body. They looked like a wild fire with such fierce flames getting big like they were getting fanned at by air.

Everyone could feel the power it held and how the chakra was being pointed towards the Hokage. They felt as if they couldn't breath or even move from the great strength that just overflowed from his body. Tsunade was worst off since the chakra was being pointed at her and no one else. Naruto's chakra caused her to struggle to breath and everything around began to blur into nothing more but blob of things but what got her more to get panicky was it seemed the chakra that was being pointed at was taking her in the depths of her fears in the back of her mind. She saw her fears flash in front of her eyes and looked around hysterically till she saw the only person standing there.

"Naruto.." she whispered. Naruto stood there with such hatred in his eyes that seemed like she was staring straight into the Kyuubi himself. When Naruto saw how panicked and scared the Hokage was he let her go from the chakra he formed only around her. As Tsunade was let back to what seemed to be her office she gasped for air like she was drowning. She coughed and grabbed the edge of her desk to get back some air into her lungs, sweat was falling from her face and she tried to compose herself to look like the leader of Konoha. As she brought her head up to meet Naruto she put on a stern face.

"What was that you just did to me?" she asked with what little bravery she had left.

"That is what I do to those that appose me. I send them in the depths of their minds to see what they most fear and lock away. My chakra formed itself around you unnoticeable to the eyes and its only you in there. I will rap this up for you. I am done playing your games not only do you insult my guest by saying they are not fit to do a mission for this idiotic village but you go insult my little sister. The reason i chose them for this mission was because I trust them and we know our fighting techniques. When we fight we read each others moves and we fight as a team. I have fought with them and have trained with them to know who is who and where their attack will strike. We can actually fight blindfolded and still read each others moves and still cover each others asses. Unlike the team you had me teamed up for that mission. They accusing me of betrayal for selling out you precious Uchiha prodigy. Now is that clear. They are my team mates I met on my travels and have been true to their words to me and haven't broken it since. This is what TRUE friends do. They are actually THERE to cover for and be THERE for you no matter how LUDACRIOUS the issue is. Now I have things to do like entertain my guests. Good day." Naruto turned and left with his team members.

Everyone could only try to process the words that Naruto just said. It was true they really haven't been good friends to him over the past years always counting on him for help but also taking advantage of that as well. Still they couldn't help but feel those words held more truth beyond why he despises them so much. They didn't have a clue to what has the blonde so flared when he said those words and they will never know until he comes out and says what it is. They know they have to dig deeper but also remember never badmouth his little sister.

"Are you alright Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked her voice holding such concern.

"Yeah. I will live but that place was dreadful I felt that I was being burned alive and I couldn't escape my from my own fears." She rubbed her forehead to try to get the sweat from falling into her eyes.

"So what should we do now? We didn't get much out of him this time and we still don't know much about his team mates other than that he is loyal to them and will leave again for them. We have to try to get more information of this new Naruto so we can live just like it was when he was here all these years ago before he left." Iruka said almost on the verge of tears on her eyes. Everyone nodded and held such sad expressions and some with even tears in there eyes.

"Yes, I know we do but just how thats the thing no one can come close to him besides those team mates of his. Them being in the picture makes things harder to get him to open up. The only thing we can do is use that to our advantage. He seems more open when he is around them his feelings and expressions are more readable. I think we should get to know his friends to get to him. They seem to know him more and maybe they can even tell us about how this Naruto really is." Tsunade said. Hoping that maybe this time it might work to get some kind of imformation. They all nodded and left to think of a way to get Naruto's new friends to get them to talk to them.

Sasuke went to think on top of the Hokage mountain. He didn't want to get to know Naruto's friends what he wanted was to get to know Naruto himself. He sighed to himself if things couldn't be helped he must do what he can needed to do to bring back his Naruto. He laid on his and watched the sky and saw some clouds roll by.

'_The sky that holds the same color as is eyes'_

He let himself get lulled to sleep just thinking of those eyes that were bluer than the sky itself.

* * *

OK HERE IT IS!!! AS PROMISED!!! Woohoo another update!! Well review and let me know wat u guyz think. I kno its slow but hey we all need to the boring parts. Now i need to update my other story so once i am dun wit that one i be back wit this one or i might update again tomorrow but dont keep ur hopes up ppl. Its a maybe. Well review!!!! and i will get back to you as soon as i can!!! Show me you luv me!!!

Till nxt time!!!

Byebye!!!!


	17. How Much Did We Know Him

Yay! It looks like sumone has decided to update! Dont u hate those ppl that dont update and ur there waiting for them to update and they just dont! YEA! I hate them too! Well anywho heres another long a waited chappy! Hope u enjoy it!! Also check out Sweet Tragedies story! She was the one that i was able to have guts to write this story u guyz enjoy so much!! Thank her as well! If not for her u guyz would of never read my story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto if i did...well i will have munnyz!

* * *

Chapter 17: How Much Did We Know Him

Naruto was beyond mad he still couldn't believe that they would go as far and make his poor little sister feel that way like he did when he was growing up with no one to care and love for him just because he was who he was. Yuffie meant the world to him and always will be and here were the so-called people that were trying to get on his good side and try to be friends with him and yet they are succeeding in hating them more. He needed to cool himself down and to do that he knew the perfect place to let himself go. He made his way to this waterfall he discovered one day when he was training but ended up getting chased by the villagers trying to take his life for supposedly taking the lives of their love ones by the Kyuubi. He still finds it ridicules that they would compare a vessel to a demon which were two different things from a demon and a vessel but what was more down right stupid was that they would go as far as to hurt a child with the innocence of one and has never tried to hurt anyone but just fend and care for others no matter what those people have done to him. Still even now though he despises this village for what they done or more the people that inhabited it he can not turn his back on those when they need help he made a promised to that one person and will do everything to keep and make it real. As he grew up he knew one thing was right when he was kid and that was his way of ninja ' I never go back on my word' those words were what was real and still are in his life even now more than ever. He couldn't help but to smirk at his own childhood words in how senile he was and how vague he saw the world through his eyes it was so black and white that he gave everything he had to his friends to have it thrown back at him to his face and also how much he risked it all to be liked or accepted into their world not his own world that was just him and his only friend Kyuubi. How he missed that crazy kook of a friend.

"Woooooow! Its so pretty!" Naruto was brought out of his down childhood lane when he heard Yuffie's voice drag him out back to the now world he lived in and who actually had made something of himself without those to hold him down and drag him down. He looked up to the scenery that he remembered he had. Every time the villagers came after him or just needed a place to escape he went here to help keep his mind at peace just listening to the sound of the waterfall. He never knew how listening to water be so soothing or help him relax and made his problems just disappear just by that sound.

"It is isn't it? I remembered I use to come here to run away from those bastards villagers or just come here when i couldn't handle things that got out of hand and the blame went on to me. This is was sanctuary and till this day no one knows about this place because its too deep in the forest that no one dares to step its bound." Naruto just couldn't help but feel at home taking a spot on a boulder that sat on the shoreline and just lean back on to his arms and looked up at the waterfall closing his eyes and just listen. Others saw how he took pose and sat there and one would say by the right shine from the sun and how calm and peaceful his face was he would be compared that to a god or a being not even from this world.

Seeing that Naruto was not in a hurry to leave or even move from the spot they all decided to take a spot and just lay back and relax and listen to the only sound that was being made the sound of rushing water and its flow once its down.

* * *

As they sat there under a tree in front of the school academy they were at a lost on what to do to get close enough to his friends. They all saw their eyes that held loyalty towards him and would do nothing to go against him. They all knew they had to come up with something to get them to talk about Naruto and find out why he left and hated them so. They thought about some plans and talked it out but everything that came up was always a flaw in it the only thing they saw that was fit enough to talk to them and get something out from them is to talk to them solo away from Naruto and the others. If they have one surrounded and try to talk to them on friendly bases and talk about the Naruto they once knew maybe they will share information of this new Naruto and they might have a chance to talk to this Naruto just like before.

Thinking that that was the only way that can come close to getting something done they decided that thinking more on an empty stomach wouldn't bring out more ideas when your body is asking for the energy it needs when it gets the vitamins from its host when it digest. Getting up from their spot they went to look for Sasuke and ask him if maybe he would like to join them. They went off to the direction that Neji told them thanks to his ability to point out where he was. As they made their way up the mountain they saw the Uhicha perched on one of the heads just sitting there staring off onto the village. They all knew well enough that he was in deep thought of who knows what but that was for certain that it had something to do with Naruto. Seeing that no one would disturb the Uchiha, Saukra saw fit that she would be the one to do it since she has known him longer and knows how to handle the oh so infamous Uhicha glare of death. Dropping right behind him she stared at his for awhile before actually putting a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke turned around feeling the sudden touch from someone and didn't even know that there was someone behind him. He knew he had let his guard down and that only happens when it comes to a certain blond who everyone loves and cares for.

"Hey Sasuke." Sakura gave him a slighty cheery smile in return Sasuke gave her a nod of her existence he then turned around to stare back at the village. "We were wondering if you would like to join us for lunch and maybe discuss over some tactics on how to approach this matter. So how about it?" she tried as much as she could to try to per sway him to join.

Sasuke sat there thinking that maybe he should join and see if they had any better ideas then he did. In truth was that he was drawing a blank for the first time in his life. His tactic is only to run to the blond and kiss him to death and beg for forgiveness for everything he has ever done to him and even ask for forgiveness right now even though he doesn't know what that might be but he can't bare this anymore. He wants to be with the blond more than anything and he would throw aside his pride as an Uchiha just to get him back but he knows deep inside even though he does that this Naruto doesn't look to forgive someone just on a whim for a mere step side of pride this Naruto looked more like even repay. He sighed and knew that this was going nowhere and maybe spending time with his friends would do him some good. Since the disappearance of Naruto everyone became close in fear that someday they will lose each other and live to regret being there on that day.

"Sure. Lunch sounds good right about now." He stood up and turned to Sakura and gave her what one might call it a close enough smile from the brooding Uchiha. She smiled that he accepted her offer to lunch and no went up to join the others and made their way back to town in search where to eat.

* * *

Naruto now fully relaxed laid there on the boulder and stared up into the sky and the wind would blew once in awhile to brush away the strands of hair that laid on his face. He loved how that felt he would close his eyes and think of that one love special person that would do that every time he was found sleeping and laying around instead of doing his job. His love would brush away his hair and he would open his eyes and they would stare at each other for what seemed to be like an eternity but eternity didn't seem enough for him. Opening his eyes once again since he was disturbed from his thoughts from his sudden sense of hunger. He sat up and stretched a little to get his muscles back in place from the nice relaxing position he was in. Once sitting up he turned around to see how was the rest of his team holding up. He turned and found Yuffie's upper half hanging off from the boulder she was lying on and her lower half on the boulder while she snoozed away. He turned more to the left and saw Riku and Sora leaning against a tree with their legs spread in front. Sora rested his head on Riku's shoulder while Riku rested his head on Sora's head. Naruto could of 'awwed' but that was not in his nature. He turned to his right and saw the lone wolf sitting under a tree sitting indian style with his arms crossed and just sleeping away with his head down. Naruto chuckled a bit to the sight in front of him. Here was the most feared man besides him leaning against a tree snoring away looking like a kid with a little drool escaping his lips. He really wished he had a camera at the moment that could be great blackmail. He stood up to give his legs some circulation back and just yawned a bit a little water drops gathered at the ends of his eyes. Thats when he felt it. He should of known that this would happen letting his guard down when he thinks his is in the safe. He turned to only come face to face but no other than Leon himself. He was furious now. Here he was minding his own business enjoying the peaceful environment and when he just lets out a yawn he feels roaming hands feel their way up his mid-drift and work their way up to his chest. He feels someone's breath tickling his neck and when he turns he sees a lusted looked Leon. He didn't know what to do either kill him or just knock him out and take him a bar that someone can just rape him and then that will take care of that. He thought about it but those ideas seemed kind of harsh so he went to kick some major ass. After all he still owed him for earlier in front of the tower. He was ready to hit him with such impact when he turned to swing he feel onto the floor by such force he was putting in to hit him. He looked up with dirt covering his face. He couldn't see nothing at first since his eyes had dirt in them but once cleaned he saw Leon drowning in the lake where the waterfall was at. He saw Yuffie dunking his head into the water every time he resurfaced.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO KEEP AWAY FROM NIISAN!!! DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH OLD MAN!! BECAUSE IF YOU DO I WILL BE HAPPY TO END IT FOR YOU!!" all you can hear were the sounds of Leon drowning and trying to tell Yuffie to stop but Yuffie was on a rampage and would do no such thing as to let him off the hook. Yuffie remained doing the same action over and over again as did Leon it was a lovely sight to see. They looked like kids well Leon did since he was an adult and Yuffie had the right to act like a kid still. Yuffie was like one of those kids that killed ants for fun with a magnifying glass and enjoyed the thrill. He heard footsteps come close to him and stood right next to him. Not bothering to turn around since he already knew who it was he just kept standing there enjoying the entertainment before him.

"So what happened this time to make Yuffie might actually succeed in killing him." Riku asked. Sora just kept staring. He didn't know what to do should he laugh or should he be scared from Yuffie.

"Well you know the pervert man. Just woke up from my nice nap was stretching and felt roaming hands all over my chest." Naruto said it with a dead tone and topped it off with a shrug. Once he saw there was no movement coming from Leon he was sad to see the entertainment over so he turned to head to the village and get something to eat. Yuffie saw Naruto began to leave so she scurried to his side and just walked by his side her hands locked behind her back while she smiled and laughed talking to her big brother. Riku and Sora just shook their heads and turned to see Leon's corpse floating around in the lake. They plan to start charging for being his clean up crew. They fished out Leon's body and dragged him back to town. They didn't care how they dragged him so they dragged him by his feet while his head was dragged on the floor getting banged up by rocks, twigs, thorny bushes, whatever they really ran into or just went through just for fun. Once they heard a groan coming from him seeing he was coming back in to the land of the living they let him go and left him there. They both knew he has working legs and he can catch up and thats exactly what he did but went straight to the side of their beloved friend and leader.

"Why didn't you stopped her?! You know I could of died from that! And yet you didn't do anything to help stop her!" It was hard to take Leon serious when he was soaked dripping wet, had bumps and bruises on his face and his hair was sticking out in places and what also seemed to be twigs and leaves in it too. He could of fell over and laugh his ass off but he knew if he did he would hurt the already wounded pride of Leon. So he just shrugged it off and look ahead.

"You knew it was coming to you sooner or later. I told you you weren't going to escape the rampage of Yuffie. So you had your chance and you didn't take it. So it isn't my fault you cant control your hormonal testis's down there. Now quit your bitching. I am hungry and I want to eat." Leon shut up with that said. He knew when Naruto was hungry it was wise not to anger him. If you do you will know the true meaning of being thrown into the depths of hell. They made the rest of their walk to the village silently and pleasantly. It wasn't that of a tension atmosphere it was more of a friendly one that enjoyed each others company and thats how they all liked it.

Arriving at the village Naruto was deciding what dish he was going to order he was really having a hard time. He loved them both and he needed them both but he knew he wont be able to eat both of them. Ever since he left the village his appetite grew that into a normal being that didn't engulf more than eight bowls of ramen or anything besides ramen. He just ate like that because he knew that it was from uncertainty when would he be able to eat again. Sometimes he had no money or sometimes good food was hard to come by so he tried to eat as much as he could to try to remember the best of the best in his pathetic childhood life. His life was wasted here in this village and he knew he had nothing to gain from it and he was right. His life is now better and he was the wealthiest and well known ninja around and people would go to him for help and hire him not the village he reside in and he loved every minute of it. Knowing that Hokage cant do anything about it and if she had something to say about it he would just say he will leave the village that brought the Hokage to her knees and fear of losing him again. He smirked on how the Hokage chose her words around him not to piss him off and make him leave again and now it was going to be better scared for the return into the depths of her mind. So caught up into his alter ego universe he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and he was smacked straight into reality when he ran into the back of someone. He was really getting irritated since people kept bursting his bubble of escaping this reality which it wasn't bad he just wanted to stay in it more often.

Now looking up to see who was the one that ran in front of him and was now blocking his way to his precious food. He came to see it was Leon but it wasn't only him it was all of them Yuffie, Riku, and Sora. They were surrounding him from who knows what so he took a step to a little crack that was made between each gap made by their arms. What he saw was none other than those walking dead corpse the rookie nine. He smirked and turned his body side ways as while as his head and plastered a smirk on his face just to make sure they saw it on there.

* * *

As the rookie nine made their way to the village they were thinking what place to eat and thats when they saw him right in front of them. There was the man they were trying so hard to reach to and yet even though he was right there he was still very far away from grasp. They went to try to talk to him but was soon covered by his team mates and were now blocking their view and chance to talk to him.

Sasuke saw Naruto who seemed to be in a bliss in his own mind. He held that one look when he always dreamed of being Hokage or when he accomplished something on his own he couldn't help but feel and look superior than others but he was brought out when he ran into the back of that man who seemed to try to be more than just team mates with him but he would not stand for it. Naruto was going to be his and his alone he didn't care if it will take an eternity but he will get Naruto to come back to them and set things straight how it should be. He saw how Naruto peeked through the gaps between his team mates and was shocked to see him stare right at them and just turned his body around and smirked at them. Was he making fun of them knowing that they cant reach him and know that their antics were useless. Sasuke felt hurt but angry seeing how the blond doesn't even try to reach out to them for anything but only those standing in front of him ready to take anything for him. All he wants is him back and have him in his arms and nothing more but he knew it cant be just that just be nothing more it was to do with everything and he is going to try to figure it out and get him back to where he belongs and thats by his side.

"Naruto?" Sasuke was brought out from his inner conflict in his mind by the sound of Sakura's voice. "Would you like to join us for lunch? We will even go to that restaurant we always went to when we finished training. How about just for all time sake. You can even order as much of miso ramen as you please even your friends can order as much as they want. So what do you say?" It was sad really to hear such emotion and hope into her words that was trying to reach out to him but they had to have hope. Here they were offering the blond his favorite food he lived off of when they were younger and would do basically anything to get his hands on it. There was no way that he would turn down an offer of unlimited ramen. They patiently waited for his answer but what they were expecting was not what they wanted. They heard laughter but it wasn't Naruto's laughter it was his own team mates laughter and it was going towards them. They were getting laughed at.

"Whats so damn funny! We didn't say anything funny to get laughed at! We were just inviting you guys to eat lunch with us!" Neji was the first one to lose his cool. No Hyuuga will get laughed at and live to tell about it but in this case he couldn't kill them in doing so it lose every chance they have to talk to the blond or even bring him back to them.

"Hahaha!! Sorry! Sorry! Its just that...its funny how you can offer him such food as ramen." Leon was the one to say still laughing hard and trying his best to wipe away his tears.

"How is that funny? We all know that Naruto's favorite food is ramen. He couldn't live a day without it. It seems to us that you don't know." Sakura said with a know-it-all face that she knew that she had won from the information just given. She knew first hand that the blond would drag them there just to eat ramen after training.

"Wow! You really don't know do you? Niisan hates ramen with a passion. The only reason he ate that stuff was because it was the only thing eatable that wasn't spoiled or was wasn't mess with when they gave it to him by those blasted villagers. Thats the only reason he tolerated it so much. While you guys ate the high living food of richness he was stuck eating this instant crap and was only thing he was able to enjoy being the demon vessel and such. Of course how much would you know as you guys refer yourselves to be his friends. Its sad that we know his likes and dislikes even his-..."

"Thats enough Yuffie they don't a brief run down of my life they just need to know what they need know on what I allow for them to know." Naruto didn't want Yuffie to know anymore about him. If they were true friends than they would of tried their best to get to know him instead of running to him for favors. He stared right back at them and just turned to make his leave. He really didn't want them to go to a restaurant and knowing they might be there following them and ease dropping into their conversation but then again it might hurt their pride when they see how close he is with his team and how fun it will be to tease them. So with that in mind he went down this street while his team followed after him.

"Really, how much did you know him?" Those were the last words that Yuffie spoke to them before she ran to catch up with the rest of them

The rookie nine couldn't believe from the new information they just heard. Naruto never liked ramen it was just an act that he liked it and why he never chose to go to another restaurant because the villagers would mess with his food. All those times he went out with them he would always complain about his food tasting funky and now they know why. But what was really the big hurt was what Yuffie said was true and they all ran those words over and over again in their heads.

'_How much __**did**__ we know him?'_

* * *

Yay!!! Another chappy done!!! ok i have to ask it seems to me that a lot of u pplz r fond wit the idea of naruto and leon being together. So i was thinking how would you like it if i did a side story of this one but it is leon and naruto instead. I am goin to leave this one as sauke and naruto but wit all these reviews and messages i am thinking to make an alternate ending but it will pick up from chapter 15 or but i am goin to put up the whole story but it will be rewritten in sum parts to fit the whole leon and naruto thing. So give me a message and let me kno if you guyz will like that. Now REVIEW and let me kno wat you guyz thought of this chappy! And plz leave a message that you want that story and not in the reviews. Well review and i will try to get back on track wit writing my story!! Also check out my other story!!! Reliving The Past!! Full of saukenaruto goodness!

Till Nxt Time!!!

Bye Bye!!


	18. Someday

This is dedicated to all those that have reviewed and added me to their favorites. Also this is for SweetTragedies! I hope you all enjoy the long awaited update!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto that right is the owner who created an awesome story.

* * *

Chapter 18: Someday

As they made their way to the restaurant which they had no clue as to where to go but kept walking anyways. Naruto couldn't help but to fidget. Reason to that was because the source of that was no other than a tall brunette that kept poking his side and asking, " What are you in the mood for my sweet love?" Naruto was getting annoyed that his vein was starting to show on his forehead. With his teeth now grinding he was sure going to massacre this thing that is passed as a human being.

"You know what I'm in the mood for?" As Leon said this he licked his lips and looked at him up and down. He made a pass to grab Naruto on his arse. That was it! He has had enough. Before that hand was an inch away from his buttocks, Leon was met with a pile of dirt in his face. The loud noise that was heard from that hit reached those that were ahead. When they stopped dead in their tracks they turned around to see an unconscious Leon tweaking on the floor. Naruto standing above him with a fan that appeared out of nowhere. He was shaking in anger and was taking in breaths to slow his heart beat. Only thing that was placed on his face was a heavy red blush running along nicely from cheek to cheek.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY!" When that was heard you saw Leon's body fly over a couple of buildings. You heard was "ooooh" "awwwhh" from Sora and Riku as they clapped at the great entertainment of a flying man. There stood Yuffie with a triumph look on her face. Naruto snapped out of it and just shook his head. Great now they have to report a lost flying human being. With a sigh.

"I guess we should start searching where he landed. Lets go before the street cleaner confuses him as a sack of coal." They made their way to where they believed he landed. All the mean time his ex team mates were right there behind him, following his every move to get to him. Still trying to get him on their good side again.

* * *

"Wow, did you see how that guy was easily just kicked over those building?" I wonder if he survived? What you think Choji?" Asked Kiba. Munch munch, "I don't know. I don't care. I'm hungry." He said with a mouth full of chips.

"Is that all you care about? We still have to think of a plan to get Naruto on our side again. We need him back!" Sakura shouted and everyone stood quiet. They all felt the same. When he left the village was not happy at all it seemed all the color in it was taken away when he disappeared. It was boring, it was quiet , it just didn't have any meaning to a village not full of life. Naruto was the one who brought all that. He made the village alive. He was the village.

"Come on. I think I saw them go this way." Shikamaru was the first to break the silence. They all went to follow him. All but one black head that still stood behind just looking up in the blue sky.

"Naruto, you are the village. We all know and we wished we saw that earlier. No wonder your mad at us." With that said he made his way to catch up with the rest.

* * *

"FINALLY! I THOUGHT WE WOULD NEVER FIND HIM!" Yuffie said in exasperation. She leaned on a wall then slid down to sit on the dirty road.

"Don't exaggerate Yuffie we were only looking for him for two minutes. Its your fault anyways for us to look for him in the first place." Yuffie stuck her tongue out at Sora for being right. " Anyways you think he is finally dead?" Sora asked just to anyone while he duck down to poke at Leon with a stick to his face.

"No, he still lives. His eyebrow is flinching." Riku said in a bored tone. In reality he was hungry. He turned to see Naruto just standing there and looking in front of them where Leon had landed. He looked toward what he was looking at and behold his answer to his starvation. There in big bright red letters flashing was KAIJI. "FOOD!' Riku ran and to the restaurant and while he ran he grabbed Sora by the hand and dragged him with him. All the while trampling Leon on the floor. Yuffie got up from her spot and walked next to Naruto who seemed to be thinking something very important. She knows those serious eyes and that long look. She can only think of one thing and she is always right. Then again it is getting close to that time. She needed to do something before he got to wrapped on it.

"Come on niisan before they eat the place out." She said with a best smile she can summon and a true smile it was. Breaking Naruto from his stupor state he let himself get dragged off by Yuffie. Which Yuffie made sure to stomp on Leon when she walked on him as did Naruto.

"HEY! THAT HURT YOU KNOW!" Leon was finally up which he wished he hadn't. Right when those words left his mouth he was greeted by.

"GOOD!" With a death glare from Naruto and Yuffie. It caused him to get goose bumps all over him. Then he shook it off and went his mary way inside. He knew deep inside Naruto loved him with everything in his heart.

* * *

"I never knew a place like this existed in Konoha. It looks like a good place to eat. Are you sure they went in here Shika?" Ino asked. Shikamaru just shrugged and said, " That's what I said." and went off walking towards the place he saw Naruto and his team go in. The rest followed.

Once inside they saw Naruto and the rest at a table in the corner away from the crowded area. They seem they didn't want to be bothered or heard from anyone. Sakura was the first to lead the way to a table two tables away from them but across. She didn't care no more she wanted Naruto and she will not stop. She wants to know everything of him and about him. She knew if they sit close to them she can over hear what they are saying. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy but then again everything Sakura did was foolish and selfish just waiting to get hurt. They just shook their heads and made their way to a table or two to all fit. The waiter came and gave them all a menu which they used to cover themselves as to spy on the table across. The waiteress asked with a shaky smile.

"Anything to drink?" they all face her and said "WATER" and turned right back to spy on them.

Leon was the first to point out the obvious. "Looks to me you have your groupies following you again sousui." As to that Leon pointed with a straw in his hand to point at the table with a pair of eyes all looking at them. Riku smirked at the foolish attempt to spy on them.

"Seriously and they call themselves ninjas?" He said it loud enough to be heard across the room. All upon hearing him they all glared at him for saying such trivial thing. They all set their menus down since there is no point to it know. They were spotted the second they stepped foot in there. After all it was true they made it seem so obvious to them. When the waitress came back with their water she went to Naruto's table to get their orders. They all scooted as close to hear what this new Naruto they know nothing about likes to order.

"Well….. Ima order this! Okonomiyaki! it's the best of the best!" Yuffie was the first to order since she always uses ladies first. They learned that the hard way when Riku tried to order first and he was met with a fork going forward to his face. A shrill moment he hates to remember. He almost lost an eyeball that day. He be damned if he lost his precious beautiful colored eyes. Next was Sora to order.

"Yes, I would like-" " We would like domburimono to share please. Thank you." Sora was cut off by non other than his boyfriend Riku. He glared at him for over shadowing then he submitted to a pout. Though he did want what Riku ordered just wanted to woo Riku all the time like he does with him. Guess one day will be his time to shine. Next was Leon and boy was he hungry and anxious to order.

"YES! I WILL HAVE THIS! I WANT SUKIYAKI! YES THAT'S WHAT I WANT! THANK YOU!" He said with foaming at the mouth. In turn it made everyone lose their appetite. Last but not least was Naruto. Everyone across the table was waiting to see what just he orders that makes a big difference. He opens his mouth and everyone takes in a big breath.

"Yes, I would like-" They gasp as he speaks and then, " miso ramen please." They all hit their heads on the table.

"I thought they said he hated ramen and yet here he is ordering some." Kiba mumbled out loud to everyone while they groan in response in agreement. As they had their faces on the table they didn't see Naruto calling the waitress to come close so he can tell her his real order. As the waitress nodded and wrote down the order she left to place it. And came back to the ex team table and took all their orders.

* * *

Leon was dying of laughing he could not believe his sousui would play such a trick on them and here he was doubting he was no fun anymore. Ever since he came back to this dreaded place he has been nothing but frowns and sighs. It was good to see him have some fun and be a little foolish. Just like him. If only he can be a little like him it would make things much easier to touch his butt.

"Uh… Leon. Your drooling." Yuffie told him. He wiped his drool with his sleeve and just fixed himself and stared right back at Naruto.

"What are you thinking about Leon and it better not be about me in any sexual way. You went from wetting your pants from laughing to pervert in zero flat." Naruto asked in his serious tone and face along with his arms crossed.

"Well you know my world is always about you. Why not join someday?" He said in a purred voice in front of Naruto which he insisted to sit across from Naruto.

WHACK! " Excuse me more lemonade please!" Yuffie smacked Leon with her hand in the while raising her hand to ask for more of her beverage. Naruto lean in and just patted his head.

"Just stop unless you have a death wish?" Naruto said with a gentle look on his face. He actually felt sorry he has been getting picked on all day and yet he is persistent. Leon looked up with a determined look.

"Never! I will follow you to the ends of earth. Just for my love for you!" He said with a smirk to him. Naruto was taken a back from that out burst and say his team mates nodding as well telling him they will follow him and be by him by his side till they are gone from this earth. He smiled and nodded right back to them. That's when their food has finally arrived.

"Okay. Here is okonomiyaki for the young lady. Domburimono for the lovely couple. Sukiyaki for the rabies man and shabushabu for the fine gentleman." As she handed them all their plates she left with a smile and a bow. Across the room were seen gaping mouths as to what they saw their ex team mate eating. There was just no possible way that the crazed obsessed blonde they have come to know and love was eating something besides ramen. Also the fact that he was eating it so well mannered and eating at a pace that puts finishing school teachers to shame. He was eating with such grace they couldn't believe it was the same person from all those years ago. They were all eating exquisite. They seem to carry themselves as high riches when they couldn't have been with them as just hiring ninjas. They were confused as to who these people really be.

* * *

As Naruto and his team finished they made their way out passing right by his past acquaintances'. Yuffie blew a raspberry at them and they left. As they made their way through town with villagers bowing in their way. Naruto made his way to the end of the border to where the forest began. He made a complete stop before going in there. He turned to his team.

"You guys go back. I need some time alone. Go back to the mansion and do whatever as please to keep yourselves occupied till I come back. Oh, and please try to not destroy the mansion. It better be kept clean and all in one piece or you will be sleeping outside. Got it?" It wasn't all a question it was more like a threat to them but they all nodded as to not cross any path with him. With that he just disappeared in front of them and they were off to the mansion. Yuffie stood there staring at where her niisan stood. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up.

"Its almost getting close isn't it? He knows it as well. He doesn't have to see to know he fells it somehow. I just wished…" Yuffie looked down as she tried not to cry. Leon tried to console her with any words he can think of and could only think of one thing anyone can say.

"Someday he will Yuffie. Someday"

* * *

WELL!! WHAT YOU GUYS THINK? I KNOW I KNOW. IT WAS JUST DRAGGING ON! IT WAS A DRAG. BUT IM JUST GETTING BACK INTO MY MOJO SO I SHOULD BE ABLE TO DO THE OTHER CHAPTER BETTER. Well REVIEW!!! LET ME KNOW I WAS MISSED! REVIEW REVIEW! I WANT A LOT OF THEM! I SEE YOU ALL ON ALERTS SO YOU GUYS GETTING REVIEWING! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! WELL UPDATE SOON. JUST REVIEW HOPEFULLY I GET OVER 40+ REVIEWS!! THANK YOU THANK YOU!!

Till next time

Bye bye! ^^


	19. He was alone

Awwh! Come on guys I know I deserve more reviews than that! After coming back from the dead. I thank you all that reviewed. Thank you so much! It motivates me! Rawr! I see you alerts too! I got a lot of those I think we can all agree all you 478 of you guys should review! Mhm! Will make a happy author very happy! Anywho! On with the story!

This chapter is dedicated to roboguy45! I remember your reviews always made me laugh! Thank you for being a loyal reader! Always look for the brighter side of things. Who knows maybe you will find a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow. ^-~

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto! Though I could need the money!

* * *

Chapter 19: He was alone

"I don't know why I'm here? Or why I even came here?" Naruto could only say while he looked his reflection in the water. "Words bind a person. It takes a true person to be passed a man to follow through." He heard the voice tell him and could only smile. "I guess I passed now didn't I?" He stood from his sitting position by the lake and stared up at the sky. "Its almost close. I know it is. I can hear the birds becoming less and less vocal." He turned to look at the sight before him. A solitude forest and a beautiful crystal blue clear lake which can only be found when venture more deep within the depths of it. People tend to not venture on rumors claiming that within these forest contains demons that will eat your soul. He laughed when he found something of the sort but also was sad because he wished to find another close to him. Kyubbi did say this life he will live will be a life of solitude. So far he is beginning to believe it. He has a team he trust with his whole life and cares and they care back but its not the same sharing a life with that only person that will always be there for you no matter what.

As he looked up to sky hopefully getting some answers to his questions he found himself not ready to go back to the village. When he was with nature he felt right, he didn't feel lost, he felt home. So with his mind made up he went on to venture the forest in a most relaxing state. In this state he can be himself with no chains attached to him. He ran. He didn't know where to but ran to get away for a bit. Believing himself to be a whole other identity which he was and ran to the darkest of the forest.

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE LOST THEM! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT SHIKAMARU! IF YOU WEREN'T A SLOW EATER WE WOULDN'T HAVE LOST THEM!", Sakura shriek out at him. After all the stalking they have done to find little information but also saw how loyal Naruto's team were only devoted to him. She wanted to know more. Needed to know more. Ways to get Naruto back to rookie nine to know. She just stood there before rookie nine just shaking to get catch her breath again. She had to calm down she really did. Being in a state like that can blind oneself and right now its not the time to let inner Sakura come out.

* * *

"Awwh… I don't want to go back to the mansion. All we do there is train and train some more. I'm bored of that." "You heard sousui. Our orders is to go back to the mansion and try not to destroy it. Got it?" "Awwh… but Leon… we haven't even gone to explore this boring village." "What did I say Sora? No means no. We have orders." Leon was getting annoyed with Sora for insisting such a thing. They have been going at it for about 10 minutes and he still wouldn't let up. He hated when he acted like a kid. He wonders how Riku can put up with that when he can barely handle ten minutes with this thing.

"You know he's right. I guess the Leon we know and love doesn't have it anymore. I mean where is that rebel Leon that said "where the wind blows I go." Or " I don't play by the rules." I guess that cool Leon is now long and dead. Guess we have to go find some other cool old guy to hang out with." Yuffie said with a smirk on her face and lead the way while the others followed behind her.

"I'm still cool! Hey! I'm not old. I'll show you I am still hip! Fine new plan! We all go our ways and try to find at least something cool in this godforsaken village which have no right to see the beauty of our sousui! Alright! Whoever find the coolest thing in this village wins! Meet back at the mansion in an hour! That should be enough to cover the village! Yuffie you go south." "Aye aye captain!" Yuffie saluted and disappeared to head to her path.

"You!" Leon pointed, " Sora you have west." Hai." Sora vansihed. "Last but not least Riku!" "Yeah, Yeah, I know I get east." Riku made his start to head east to the village. "Hey… How you know I was going to say east? I could have said north." "Ha! I know you Leon. You always head north. Always want to be number one always on top." Leon just slouched when he heard that. He was right but it still hurt to hear it. Riku seeing him like that in a state of gray he left.

"Awwh… man… after I was in just high spirits too. Doesn't matter! Because I know I will find the best coolest thing ever to exist in man kind in this lame village! Ha ha ha ha!" He took off with the flame of determination.

* * *

All of rookie nine could not believe what just happened. There while they were staring at the team in front of them they were talking as if they only existed and nothing around them. They couldn't believe that they didn't see them. They weren't hiding or spying they were there out in the open just waiting for Sakura to calm down and catch her breath then here comes that team. Making all this fuss and not even caring if anyone else hears or not. They couldn't believe that this team that they lost not so long ago just appeared and now were talking about almost a scavenger hunt of finding something cool? Going their separate ways they disappear once again. Only now difference is is that they know where to find them. Where they went they know how to track them.

"That's it! We have our chance now! This is our time to hunt them down and corner them and demand them to tell us all there is to know why Naruto left!" Sakura turned to face all of rookie nine and they all nodded to this plan. This is their chance to ask them and get answers they need.

"Right. Now all teams you who to go after. So here goes-"

"I'm going after Leon." Sakura was cut short when she heard this. Everyone turned around to see the Uchiha prince spoke finally to this whole plan.

"But Sasuke we're supposed to be in teams."

"Do what you want but I'm going after that bastard." Sasuke left everyone behind to go encounter the one that is Leon. That's always touching what's rightfully his.

After much deciding everyone knew who to go after. Yuffie will be hunted down by Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru. Sora will be hunted down by Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. Riku will be hunted down by Neji, Tenten, and Lee. After the teams went to make their way to their targets Sakura and Sai were the only ones left behind and nodded at each other to go after Sasuke. Who knows without them there what he can do. They can not risk anything to make this situation they have with Naruto worst than it already is.

* * *

"Oooooh… This looks good." Sora saw some wind chimes oddly shaped. They were made out of glass but the way the maker designed them the glass pasted together were remarkable. He thought this was the most coolest thing he has ever seen in his life. He has seen a lot of wind chimes but not like this. He was sure to win the hunt. He made to go buy it from the owner and paid the man more than what it was worth.

"Keep the change Mr. owner man." Sora smiled and was sure he was going to win. With a happy mood he was in he made his way back to the mansion with his prize in his hand.

"You! We need you to answer some questions." Sora's great mood had turned one into a sour one. He glared at the three man team in front of him blocking his way to sweet victory.

"We aren't leaving until you answer us. Now why is Naruto like this? Like this toward us?" Kiba was once again talking, Hinata just stood there watching the scene, and Shino stood quiet as always. Sora stood there looking at them with a smirk on his face.

* * *

"Wow. I guess Konoha is a boring village." Yuffie kept wondering around, walking with her arms behind her head and looking aimlessly around trying to spot something out in this dragged village. Then she spotted something. At first she couldn't believe how huge it was but it was big enough to be use as a blanket on a king size bed. What she saw was a wall scroll but it wasn't the size of the wall scroll that caught her attention it was on it. She knew she found the best cool thing! She had to buy it! She went right in and told the owner, no she demanded the owner to give her that scroll. After much troubles since the owner was having a hard time to get the scroll off on its perch. With luck finally working on his side he rolled up the scroll and handed it to Yuffie. She paid the scroll and rewarded the man for his troubles by a generous tip. She knew she could have taken that thing down in seconds flat but she needed some entertainment. So off she went. She strapped the scroll on her back making it receiving strange looks to her. She didn't care all she was focus on was getting back to the village for her sweet victory.

"Stop. We need you to answer some questions for us." Yuffie stopped dead in her tracks and looked to who dared ruin her moment to shine. She glared at the three member team blocking her way to a shinning moment in her life. To surpass the all and fly up above.

"We're not moving untill you answer us. What happened to Naruto to hate us so much? What did we do to him for him to treat us like this?" Ino was pretty much begging this kid to answer her questions. She couldn't bare to see Naruto like this towards them. All they have ever done was be a friend to him. She knows they did nothing wrong in their doings to him. Choji just nodded to what Ino said while he munched on some more chips. Shikamaru looked at Yuffie in a bored way but Yuffie caught the glint in his eyes of interest in this situation they are in. Yuffie stood there proudly and just smirked at them.

* * *

Riku made his way through the village walking already for half an hour and he only had thirty minutes left but he didn't care he didn't want to bother with this childish hunt. When he was passing through a store something shiny caught his eye and he went in to the store to check it out. What he saw he wanted it. He knew with this he would win. He told the owner to box it and to hand it over. The owner misunderstood and thought Riku was stealing it. Riku rolled his eyes and explained to the man he was going to buy it and to show proof he took out some money and laid it in front of the man. With the man seeing so much money laid upon him, he got to wrapping the thing Riku picked in no time flat and handed it to him when done. Riku left not waiting for the change back. He just was excited as to what the outcome will be. With high hopes he made his way to the mansion only to be blocked.

There ahead of him were three members of the ex team of his boss. He had no interest in dealing with them so he made a move to turn only to be surrounded by them. He was getting annoyed by this. They had no right to come up to him for anything. He knew all they want is information about his taishou.

"We wont let you go until you answer some questions for us." Neji spoke to Riku in a threaten voice. It almost felt like a dare to Riku. If he wanted to he would take this challenge and start a riot with them but if he did he knew he would be in so much trouble meaning no meals. No meals from his taishou for a whole day will be crazy to do. His taishou's meals are that made of higher power. So as he was told he be a good boy. So there he stood no movement to indicate he would attack them.

"We need to know. What has happened to Naruto to hate us? Did we do anything to him to make him hate us? Or is it from you guys that made him believe that we inflict harm to him." Neji stared down at Riku thinking he has seen through him. Tenten stood there ready for anything, ready to strike Riku down. Lee had that nice determine Guy look on his face. Riku stood not even moving an inch and just smirked.

* * *

"Ah. This will do. I bet no one will find something like manmade. It is impossible for them to find such a thing like this." Leon was found in the woods in the north. He came across this thing out in the forest and knew he would win because this was not manmade it was nature that made it. He tucked the thing in his inner pockets in his jacket. He made his way to the entrance of the village only to be stopped by.

"Chidori!" A yell was heard and Leon moved out the way right before it hit him. He jumped to a tree to see below him was none other than the Uchiha prince. He could tell the man was blinded by anger at the way he was franticly looking around for him with those spinning eyes. He smirked and jumped down right in front of him. Sasuke saw him jumped down and hissed at him.

"You must be foolish to jump in the middle of a fight to be known. You must have a death wish to be standing there like a deer. Ready to be killed." Leon just look at him with a bored look not only bored but kind of thinking of the words that came out of the Uchiha's mouth. I mean can that have come out any more lame? He thought about the words that was said that he wasn't paying attention to Sasuke getting ready to throw another chidori at him.

"Sasuke stop!" Sakura came in to hit his arm up to make the chidori gone. When Sasuke lost concentration on it the chidori went away. He stood there breathing heavily and compose himself to glare at Sakura. Sakura dismissed the glare and went to stand before Leon. Leon stood there looking down at Sakura. He towered her a good five inches. He looked down with a bore look and Sakura put on this innocent look and put her two hands up on her chest in a begging plea.

"Please… Can you answer us as to why Naruto is like this? Why he hates us so?" Sakura asked in the most pleading eyes she can muster up. Leon looked down on her and just… laughed.

"I can't believe you would try to work that female magic on me. Woman please… your too much. Just stop with that pathetic look you call begging." Sakura glared at him and put her hands to her sides and her hands were now fists. She had a angry face that was ready to explode. She couldn't believe that this man just insulted her like that. Sakura was ready to tell him off until Sasuke stepped in again.

"TELL US! WHY IS HE LIKE THIS? WHHY WON'T HE TALK TO US? WHAT ARE YOU TO HIM?" Sasuke had his sharingan spinning with each questions he asked. Leon just stood there with a smirk.

"Its simple. You weren't there."

"You weren't there."

"You weren't there"

"You weren't there"

That's all they got from Naruto's team. They all said the same thing. All teams stood there not getting what they had said. What do they mean we weren't there? That question ran in their heads. It was just impossible they were always there, right? When they were all about to ask why they would say that they heard a loud whistling noise. Yuffie, Sora, Riku, and Leon looked up to the noise and ran to it. All the teams saw this and made a run to chase after them.

Before Leon made a dash for it he turned to Sasuke and said.

"I am where you wish to be with him." With a smirk he left to the source of the noise. Sasuke stood there with a lost look on his face. Those words he said were true that it hurt him. Sakura yanked on his arm to snap out of it and told him to follow after him. While they were chasing after him he saw the others from Naruto's team as well making their way to the source of the noise and not far behind them were all of the rookie nine also following them. They came to a stop when they saw the people they were chasing stand behind the person they need answers to.

* * *

There stood Naruto with an air of confidence always around him. You can feel his pride for what he has done around you. Never letting his guard down he was prepared to fight if needed to be. His hand ready to get his sword for harming any of his team members.

"We didn't hurt them in any way Naruto." Ino was the first to step in and say. All of rookie nine nodded in agreement. Naruto then turned to his own team to see if it was true to what they were saying and they all nodded.

"Well have true." Leon spoke up. Sakura dreaded to what he will say. Sasuke just looked on and turned his head to the side not wanting to see the look disgust from the one he loved.

"The princess over there tried to destroy your one and only love. I think it was called a chidori as he called out. I mean who will shout out their attack when you are trying to get them when they're not noticing. I mean I hear he is the best of all and yet what a stupid move. Also his comments are really stupid. And he is called a genius… pft…" Leon just stood there with a smile of triumph. Naruto could only glare at Sasuke for doing such an idiotic move not only that trying to hurt his team member.

No one saw it coming or saw it. Naruto moved with such speed they didn't get to catch him hit Sasuke. Naruto hit Sasuke hard in his gut it sent him flying a good feet. All of rookie nine went to check if Sasuke was alright. Sakura checked him over and he seemed to be fine though it will leave a nasty bruise but she knew he deserved it. It was his fault and now things are more complicated thanks to him.

"Whats wrong with you?! You rather struck your own friend just for those things behind you?" Kiba was furious. They were his friends too. His buddies why would he struck one of his own member from the same village. They weren't from the same village as them. They didn't grow up with Naruto like they did and yet they had more of him than they ever did.

"If you call yourselves friends. If that was true they would not have tried killed another out of pure jealousy." Yuffie said from behind Naruto. Naruto stood there with the support of his team behind him knowing if anything was to go down right now they will be right there. Ready for the moment to arise. Before anything can be said or done a messenger popped in the middle of it. It was the one and only.

"Yo! Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. The hokage summons you to her office. A mission has arised and this is an urgent one. Make your ways over now." With a smile from what it was seen from his only eye he vanished. Not only him but Naruto and the others as well. The rookie nine just stared at where Naruto stood and knew they were far from getting near him. Some got up from sitting next to Sasuke making sure he was okay. They all made their own ways before giving a good glare to the Uchiha prince for ruining any chance to get Naruto back to them. Sakura even glared at him before telling him to get going to the tower.

Sasuke can only wallow in his guilt. He knew he had to do something to make things right. Meaning to confront the man again and apologize. He made his way to the tower, thinking what to do.

"You think they will be able to figure it out?" Yuffie said. They all have disappeared in the trees to spy on the rookie nine.

"I doubt it. No one will ever know. You saw what happened. He was all alone." Leon said with a sad look on his face as did the others.

"He was alone."

* * *

OKAY!! SO WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!! WAS IT GOOD! OOH! WHAT CAN THE MISSION BE? PLUS LONG CHAPPY! COME ON REVIEW REVIEW! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! LEAST GIVE ME 15 REVIEWS IF I GET THAT I WILL POST FASTER! THANK YOU ALL THAT REVIEWED! HI SWEETTRAGEDIES! WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPPY ROBOGUY? IT WAS FOR YOU!

Till next time!

Bye bye! ^^


	20. The Hunt

Wow! I finally updated. I guess I'm not dead. Also I don"t go over my stuff to fix my grammer. I just type and published so tough luck! To My great lil australian friend Maddie Hatter!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter: 20 The Hunt

Rookie nine just stood not yet moving from their spots, they didn't know what to do. They asked their question to get an answer but all they got was, "you weren't there." What was that supposed to mean? "You weren't there." They were always there.

"That's stupid! We were always there for Naruto always." Kiba was the first to break the silence. the rest of the rookie nine just had their heads down deep in thought. They just couldn't think of anything that can state that they weren't there they were always there. They were there for him with eating ramen together, training, missions, supported his dream to being Hokage one day. They just couldn't understand.

Sasuke on the other hand. When he heard those words come from Leon's mouth he didn't know what to do but to get angry. He can sure be the only one that wasn't there for Naruto. He betrayed him, left him, almost killed him. Sure he did all that plus more but why would the rest of Naruto's team tell all of rookie nine that they weren't there for Naruto.

Sasuke broke out of thought when he saw Sakura's hand began to glow on his abdomen. She was healing whatever damage Naruto may have caused. Once the pain was no longer felt from his abdomen he grabbed Sakura's hand and she too was snapped back into the real world. She looked to Sasuke and saw him nod, a sign to let her know he was fine now. Sasuke stood up and stretched his hand in front of Sakura to help her get up. Once both stood, Sasuke made the first move to start walking towards the Hokage tower. Sakura soon followed afterwards. She turned around to wave good-bye to everyone and ran a little to catch up to Sasuke. They walked together in silence deep in thought of the what they were told from Naruto's team.

They knocked on the door and heard Tsunade say 'come in' they went inside they looked around the office looking for Naruto. They didn't see him or sense him in the office.

"It's about time you guys got here." Tsunade sounded a little mad or it was the sake talking, "so what took you guys so long? And where's the third missing person from your team?" No doubt Tsunade was a little drunk.

"We don't know where Naruto is. He was the first to leave. We thought he was already here." Sakura replied.

"Okay, so what took you both so long?" Tsunade again asked with a look of irritation on her face.

"We were stalking Naruto's team to corner them and ask why Naruto is the way he is towards us." Tsunade was surprised to see Sasuke's answer and actually say a long sentence.

"So why is he the way he is towards us?" Tsunade asked.

"We weren't there." Sasuke said in a low voice almost a whisper that tsunade almost didn't hear it.

"What the hell does that mean?" Tsunade asked the same question the rest have been thinking. "How can they say that? We were always there for the brat! They don't know anything! Stupid kids today so ungrateful!"

"Also umm... I don't think Naruto might not come." Sakura said in a nervous voice.

Tsunade rose an eyebrow, "Why?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke for a second to continue if it was okay to tell her. Sasuke just closed his eyes and nodded.

"Sasuke struck one of Naruto's team mates, hell more like he threw a chidori at Leon." When she finished they both looked at the Hokage for a reaction, waiting for a response. She just sat there looking at them, her chin resting on her two hands that were laced together by the fingers.

Then they didn't know what happened. The seat of the Hokage's was empty and Sasuke was no longer standing next to Sakura. He was sent flying through the wall to the next room. Tsunade stood there furious trying to catch her breath before she actually went to go kill the Uchiha.

When Sasuke got back, he crawled himself back to the Hokage's office. Blood coming from lip' his clothes a little torn from the impact of the wall. Minor cuts here and there all over his body. When Tsunade saw him she stalked over to him and grabbed him by the neck and pinned him to the other wall without the hole in it.

"How can you do such a stupid thing Uchiha? You know what we're trying to do and you go and do something so stupid. I don't think the word stupid is enough to describe what you did! I thought Uchihas' were supposed to be geniuses but I guess not!"Tsunade was furious she glared up at him squeezing his neck slowly and her pleasure was hearing Sasuke gasp for air. Sakura was scared and ran to Tsunade trying to convince her to let Sasuke go or get her grip to loosed but to no avail.

"Hn..." That got everyones attention. Tsunade stopped choking Sasuke and let his body drop to the floor. Sasuke started massaging his neck and gasping to get some air to his lungs. Sakura dropped to Sasuke's side and checked him to see if he was okay. When she finished she looked over to Tsunade and she stood there looking at something at the corner of the room. Saskura moved her head a little to get a better view at what was the cause of this all to end. Sasuke now feeling alive looked over too to see who saved his life from the crazy old hag.

There in the corner of the room stood Naruto leaning against the wall, arms crossed, same attire what he wore when he first arrived back but instead of being able to see his eyes he wore sunglasse. A sign that he didn't want to talk, see them or even acknowledge them.

"Can we hurry this up? I have more important things to do." The cold voice broke through the silence and gave chills to the others. That voice seemed to been used when one is going to get killed. No doubt he used that voice more than ever for his kills.

Tsuande not able to move for a minute not knowing if he was going to strike her or kill her. She was scared to move but she was the Hokage and she was his leader. So in a very cautious stroll she went towards her desk very alert if he made any sudden move that she will be prepared to defend herself. When no movement was made and she safely reached her desk she was able to breath not knowing that she was holding her breath the whole time she was walking. She looked over at Naruto still at the same spot not moving not even looking at her direction. He had his head down which seemed he was staring at the ground and just thinking to himself in his own world. A world only he and his team mates were allowed into.

She cleared her throat a notion to let everyone know the meeting has now started. Sakura helping Sasuke once again healing him and getting him up now both stood in ffront of the Hokage while Naruto remained were he was.

"It has come to my attention that there has been an unusual sighting in the forest. Some villagers said they saw a creature running about in the forest today. What I am about to say isn't a joke and may not seem believable but the creature is none other than a fox... a demon fox."

Sakura gasped and Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Tsunade looked over to Naruto and he remained as is.

"So what are we supposed to do then?" Sakura asked.

"Well i figured you threee to go investigate to see if what the villagers say is true." Tsuande answered.

"And if it is?" Naruto spoke, "What do we do to it?"

"It's a threat to the village and we need to kill it." Tsuande said in a serious tone.

"Then why not kill me also?"

That got everyone surprised. They all turned to Naruto. They were all thinking if he was serious .

"Then kill me. Aren't I just as a demon as the fox in the forest?"

'No' Tsunade thought, 'your human not a monster'

"Have you forgotten? I am Kyuubi." Naruto said in a deadly voice.

Tsunade snapped, "How dare you refer yourself as Kyuubi! Your nothing like that demon! You didn't kill thousands of people. You dont bring hurt and pain to others!"

"But I am the Kyuubi. Don't forget when we merged I took all of his powers, all of his strength, and most of all his memories as they were my very own. I am him and he is me. Though I may not hear him anymore since he is no longer a separate entity but he lives through me." Naruto finished explaining.

"Your not him." Tsunade said to him in a low voice.

"I am." Was Naruto's reply.

"Your not! Kyuubi was a demon and he killed and destroyed mostly all of the village. Your not like that." Sakura yelled at him trying to get him to see he wasn't what he was claiming to be.

"You don't know anything about me. My travels, my missions, how many countless of people i have killed or ruin a village for what h-h..." Naruto slowly took off his sunglasses and when he revealed his eyes. His eyes were that of Kyuubi's. His eyes were that of a color bleeding, his pupils slits of that of a cat. Emotions expressing in those eyes that has seen battle and has seen chaos.

"So just to get it straight. You want me to hunt down this fox in the forest, kill it since its a danger to the village. When said village always said I was the fox and I was dangerous to the village and I should be killed."Naruto challenged this.

Tsunade didn't know what to say. She is saying just what the villagers said to him his whole childhood. She didn't know what to say to that what could she say?

"I'm not killling it," Naruto said, "I'm not killing something that is innocent and has not done harm to anything. If a villager saw it why didn't the fox kill him then? It has no intentions to!" Naruto spat out the last part.

"If its just like Kyuubi it can attack us! We need to kill it!" Sakura said.

"How do you know its a demon? Its just a fox." Naruto questioned her.

"Because that fox had nine tails juat as Kyuubi. Unless your story is false and Kyuubi didn't merge with you then why is there a fox out there in the forest with tails just as Kyuubi?" Tsuande was now yelling at Naruto.

"Have you forgotten my little demonstration earlier? Unless you know someone else with blood red eyes with pupils that are slits just as a fox would be. The Uchiha over there can turn his eyes red but not slits as pupils. He has stupid comas spinning around. So do you get it?" Naruto narrowed his eyes to Tsunade and put his sunglasses back on.

Tsunade just nodded. Didn't know what to say. It was true what he said and he still has those eyes of Kyuubi and also other skills.

"Your all stupid. I decline this mission. I don't kill the innocent especially more not my kind." With that Naruto left the office in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke didn't know what happened he felt like he was just in a crossfire. But also he was happy to hear Naruto talk so much. Even though it wasn't a pleasant talk but was happy nontheless. Though he was sad that Naruto still refers him to Uchiha. He did deserve it though. He was an Uchiha and he meant that of an Uchiha like his father and Itachi. He was still on the bad side but he wants to change that. He doesn't want to be like the Uchiha he was raised to be or the reputation that was heard of because of his name. He wanted to change to open Naruto's eyes and see him and be only with him not with the other guy. He was better than him and surpass him in any way that guy can do.

"Alright then. I guess you two are on this mission." Tsunade said smoothing out her clothes so she can sit back down. Somewhere during the conversation with Naruto she got up.

"By doing this wouldn't it just push Naruto further away from us then bring him closer to us?" Sasuke said in all seriousness.

Tsunade sighed she knew he was right but what can she do? "Yes, it would but my duty is to make sure the village is safe and no danger comes to it."

"Okay.. so where was the fox spotted?" Sakura asked.

"Up in the forest by the lake it was about when the sun was setting so that's when you should look for it. Now go." Tsunade demanded. Both bowed and made their way out.

"Sasuke, what do you think we should do? This will only cause more harm than good." Sakura looked at Sasuke as if he had all the answers.

"Hn..." Sasuke too didn't know what to do. He was thinking how this mission will all play out. Sakura and Sasuke made their walk in silence. They parted ways to their own home. They start the hunt tomorrow.

* * *

Wow. Who knew it took a sprained wrist to have time to update all them years. Okay tell me what u guys think. This is the reason i havent updated cuz i think what i'm thinking about to play in this story is lame... so yeah. It will take me a few days to update again since i'm only typin with one hand and yeah... Alrighty reviews please! i know i have alot of alert peoples out there! Review for my return from the undead! Till next time!

Bye bye! ^^


	21. Just a promise

I don't own Naruto.

This goes to Maddie Hatter

Also follow me on twitter oukoku_hatsu

* * *

Chapter 21: Just for that Promise

"This is bullshit! What nerve of that old hag. I should have just trapped her in her own mind when I had the chance!" Naruto was in the backyard of his mansion that was left for him from his father.

He was shouting to the heavens hoping any god will just stop his cruel sense of humor on him and just struck him with lighting to end it all. He then started to strike at the trees letting his frustrations out on them. He knocked over at least a dozen till his team came to see what had him so worked up.

"You know you should really join the green team. You tree huggers, I can never figure you guys out." Leon joked to Naruto. That got his attention. Naruto turned around to face Leon and threw a punch aiming for his face. Leon with ease simply caught Naruto's fist in his own hand. Naruto growled at Leon and took back his hand. He jumped back and made a charge to him. Yuffie and the others jumped out of the way and onto nearby trees. They saw how Leon danced around Naruto. Avoiding every punch Naruto threw at him. Naruto in this blind state was most vulnerable and dangerous at the same time.

Naruto threw one more punch at Leon with all of his strength and threw his weight with it too. When Leon stepped aside to avoid Naruto. Naruto fell down. Leon took his chance and struck Naruto in the back of his head putting him to sleep. He knew he had to or else he would tire out and Naruto is just one to get energy out of nowhere. Naruto no face down on the dirt was now in Leon's arms. Leon carried him bridal style and the others jumped down and followed Leon. Leon made his way to the mansion and went upstairs towards Naruto's room. He laid him down took off Naruto's shoes and tucked him nicely to bed. He made his way out, shut the door behind him and came face to face with his team members with worried faces.

"He's alright. Just hit him enough to make get some rest." Leon said.

"You could have put him under some sleep jutsu instead of hurting him." Yuffie huffed and crossed her arms at Leon. She was mad at Leon for strucking her niisan.

"You think I didn't think of that? He was moving way too fast. I thought for a second that he would hit me and kill me. I was getting tired. I didn't get the chance to fight let alone do a jutsu!" Leon said exasperated.

They made their way downstairs to the kitchen. Leon made his way to the fridge to get something to drink and hope never again to tango with the devil.

"But you made it look so easy. It looked like you were dancing all around him in such a breeze" Sora explained.

"Are you nuts! I was going to die! You guys are lucky and hopefully don't come across with that like I did. I could have died and all you care about is I looked like I was dancing! Waah!" Leon wailed and buried his face into his arms on the table.

"Oh come on. It wasn't that bad." Riku said in a monotone. He swore that Leon was a drama queen.

"Oh yeah? Sora come look at my hand would you?" Sora being the med nin and the best next to Naruto went over the check Leon's hand.

He gasped, "Leon! Your hand! It's bones are broken!"

"Tell me something I don't know." Leon said in a bored tone. All of the team members had a surprise look on their faces. They all thought he just caught Naruto's fist with ease and nothing more. They underestimated the strength of their leader. Leon sure was right. They will be lucky to avoid Naruto in a foul mood. Sora was hard at work to heal the broken bones and to mend them together again. Once done he went to sit next to Riku exhausted.

"Phew. That took a lot out of me then I thought. Wonder how Naruto does it? All that chakra never seems to end. Remember when he healed all of us and still had strength to protect us at night while we rest." Sora said in a dreamy voice remembering the past.

"Yeah, you must admire him for being who he is and having all that strength and will power." Riku was first to admit.

"That's our leader for you. Glad to fight by his side and I will die defending him." Leon was second.

"Yeah, you must admire him but you guys will never see that side of him that I saw. The day he got his title Yoru the night assassin." Yuffie said staring at the table. They all heard the story but it was Yuffie that witnessed it all. Yuffie is the only person that actually knew Naruto anf first team mate in the group. Later on it was Riku that pick pocketed Naruto and got a beating for a lesson and an offer of a life time. Riku doesn't regret what happened. If he were to go back in time he would take the beating again and be by the side of the man who changed his life and taught him well. You can say he was Naruto's student but not all the way. Naruto sent him to another teacher to teach him enough to survive and fight along Naruto's side. Sora was next to join. Sora was a wanderer med nin because his village threw him out due to he was no longer needed. A doctor came to the village and took over entirely. Sora tried to assist the doctor anyway he could but the doctor refused and later on all the villagers he had helped no longer acknowledged him or even knew he still existed. He could understand the betrayal from the village just as Naruto was betrayed but he was in a different league on his own. No one can top the betrayal he had endured all through out childhood. Naruto took him in the group and he taught him more skills in which it can be very useful to help others injured. Naruto sent him off to another teacher to teach him more and to fend for himself.

Last was Leon; they found him in a village chained to a wall. The villagers beat him and chained him for his crimes. Supposedly he was accused for murder when he was just saving a girls life. The man he killed was beating up on a girl and he went to save her. Then the man turned to attacking Leon and Leon defending himself killed the man. Leon was a wanderer and he saw the couple outside the village in the forest. He did what needed to be done and saved the girl. He took the girl back to the village for care and once through the gate he was taken prisoner and the girl was taken to the hospital. He told the truth to them but the whole village knew the couple and knew her husband wasn't capable of such thing. They couldn't ask the girl since she has fallen into a light coma she couldn't save Leon, instead Leon took the beatings and the torture only because he knew what he did and he had hope that he would be let free. Then all that hope his prayers were answered. Naruto and his team members were passing through. Naruto stopped right in front of Leon. Naruto bend down to his eye level and looked him straight into his eyes. Leon was only able to open one eye since his other was badly bruised and couldn't open the damn thing. Leon looked up at Naruto made a movement he flinch he was going to hit him. He closed his eye to brace himself for the hit but it never came. Instead he felt something against his lips.

"It's water. Drink." Naruto told him. Leon was surprised his eye opened up wide. He drank some water but a little too fast that he chocked and started coughing. Naruto patted his back to help him calm down. Leon couldn't believe what was going on. Why would a stranger help him? He doesn't even know him and yet here he was giving him water. He was startled when Naruto moved to stand up and turned to Riku. He told him to break the chains. He was about to break them with his blade but Leon interjected.

"Wait, you can't! If you do they will kill you." Leon frantically said. He was just too good hearted to die. He liked this man. Even though they just met he still liked him. Riku turned to Naruto looking at him as if asking should he still continue Naruto nodded and in one swift move Riku broke the chains. Naruto then turned to Sora and told him to help Riku get the man up and to help Leon walk.

Sora did what he was told and both made to follow Naruto. It seemed Naruto made his way to the hospital. Once in the hospital he didn't bother asking any of the nurses permission. All of the villagers and the hospital staff were in chaos. They were all in a state of panic because they were thinking that the man that was chained was now free by his gang and now are off to find the girl to finish her off once and for all. The Leader of the village heard this and quickly made his way to the hospital and hopefully ask the gang to leave and take the prisoner with them. When he got face to face with the group, he was scared out of his wits. He nervously started to talk and stammered but only gibberish came out. The group walked passed him and went into the room where the girl was.

Leon couldn't believe what was going on it was as if Naruto knew what happened without even telling him his story. Once all in the room the Leader of the village along with the hospital staff came in and some that couldn't go in stood outside the door.

"This man is innocent and your foolish to not see it." Naruto said to them while keeping his eyes on the girl on the bed.

"That's ridiculous. You think we will believe a wanderer like him. He has weapons on him along with this grand sword. You don't even know what happened. What proof do you have?" The Leader of the village said with a smug.

"She is the proof." As Naruto said this he started to move his hands. He was going to perform a jutsu on the girl. The doctors and the nurses made a move to stop him but Yuffie stood right in front of them with this massive star blade. Staring at Naruto he stood still and had his eyes closed. Everyone in the room waited to see what was going to happen after awhile they saw Naruto's eyelids twitch. Then suddenly his eyes opened and the girl on the bed started to twitch her fingers then her eyes opened. The hospital staff along with the Leader all gasped. Even Leon had to gasp somehow this mysterious man was able to wake the girl up from her coma. The doctor's then rushed to the girl's side after recovering from their shock and checked the girl over. After about an hour the girl was fully awake and told the Leader of the village what happened with the incident of Leon and Leon was right. They apologize greatly to him. They took him to heal his wounds, got him clean clothes on him, and got him food to eat. Once all clean and fed he went out to find the man that saved his life. He found the group in the lobby but Naruto was not with them. So he asked them where he could find Naruto. They told him he was outside where the garden was. He went towards the garden and there he found him standing there bathing in the sunrays. He looked as if he was glowing like he was sent from the heavens. He couldn't stop but stare at him.

"Is there something you need?" Naruto snapped him out of his trance and realize that he was now staring into the face of his savior. He blushed at the antic he was doing and just scratched the back of his head.

"I just wanted to thank you for doing what you did. You set me free." Leon said.

"I just did what was right." Naruto just answered, there was no smugness in his voice just modesty.

"Still I'm grateful." Leon said.

"Your welcome," Naruto just lazily replied and went about to stare at the sky.

"But how did you know what happened? I didn't even tell you." Finally the question that Naruto was waiting to hear. He smiled at him and said, "I simply saw what you went through, through your eyes." Leon's eyes widen and slightly the other opened as well. Naruto shook his head and walk towards Leon and raised his hand on his bruised eye and started to heal it.

"How?," Leon questioned.

"It's something I can do. One of the many gifts my good friend gave me. I pretty much invaded your mind only to the memories why you were chained up. What I saw I knew I had to help." Naruto finished saying and was done healing Leon's eye.

"What about the girl? Did you invade her mind too to wake her up?" Leon now stared at Naruto with two good eyes.

"Something like that but I was more of a guide to help her come back to the living." Naruto just shrugged. Leon laughed a little bit and extended his hand to Naruto.

"I'm Leon." He said. Naruto taking the offered hand and shook it.

"I'm Cloud. So what do you plan to do now that you're a free man?"

"I don't know just explore the world I guess. I have nothing to hold me down nothing to go back to." Leon shrugged.

"I saw that you're a skilled fighter. How about joining our little crusade? I could really need a second commander," Cloud smiled at him and Leon smiled back and grabbed Cloud's hand and shook it fast and answered yes to his offer.

Leon could still remember that day like it was yesterday. Still till this day he is grateful and also laughs that when he first met Naruto he told him that his name was Cloud. He soon found out that the reason why that was was because he didn't trust him fully and when he did he told him his real name along with the past of that Naruto had left behind. Yet he was here again to this god forsaken village he sought out to leave behind. Only reason he came back was for the promise he said to that person. Just for that promise.

* * *

Well finally an update! U guys can tweet me on my twitter n chat with me n let u kno how the updates r doing n when I am going to update! Well I kno it wasn't a great update but had to be done. Review plz n let me kno how it was.

Follow me on twitter oukoku_hatsu

Thank you! Bye bye! ^^


	22. Never

This is dedicated to Kunai Youki! Thank you for your support just as others out there that have supported and love my story! So how about 20 reviews or more! Show me some love guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or kingdom Hearts

* * *

Chapter 22: Never

Yuffie was pretty much an orphan she wandered around stealing any food from shops or food stands, stole from people when they were grocery shopping and that's how she met Naruto. She saw Naruto shopping in the crowded street, juggling the bags while his partner in crime laughed at him. Both being distracted Yuffie took that opportunity to steal a bag and when she did Naruto noticed and made a mad dash following her. She tried to escape trying to lose him in the crowd but he was right behind her and not once dropping any grocery bags. When she couldn't see him anymore she went through an alley and slid down the wall and sat down. She was gasping for air trying to get some airflow through her lungs. She heard a thud and there he stood right in front of her. She squeaked and tried to make a run for it but Naruto caught her wrist and told her to sit. She did as told. After a minute his partner caught up gasping for air.

"Please don't turn me in. I promise I wont steal from you again." Yuffie said scared.

"Where are your parents?"

"I don't have any. They passed away when I was eight." Yuffie answered head down staring at the ground.

Both of them talked things over and then turned around to look at Yuffie and smiled. Naruto bend down and extended his hand to her.

"How about joining our little family?" He smiled at her.

Yuffie couldn't believe it. These two wanted to take her in. These two people she just stole from. She got teary eyed and jump to Naruto and hugged him. Naruto caught off guard took her in his arms and returned the gesture. The other just patted her head and Yuffie sobbed. Ever since then she was trusted with Naruto and they were both there for her. She saw them both as siblings and she was happy.

* * *

All four of them sat at the table reminiscing and didn't hear their savior come downstairs.

"Whats going on here? Team meeting and I wasn't invited? Am I getting thrown out of the club?" Naruto joked to them. He hated when he saw his team all serious. His team turned to look at him and he had one arm stretched to grab the door frame while the other was rubbing the sleep out from his eyes. With a sleepy look now replaced by surprised. His team mates were now hugging him and crying.

"Okay, who died?" He tried to joke.

"No one did. Jeez can't you ever just accept a friendly hug?" Leon snapped at him.

"Then what's for the hugs all of a sudden?" Naruto asked.

"Just a thank you for taking us in." Yuffie said and the rest nodded.

"Aww… You guys are all saps. Your all growing soft on me." Naruto laughed and Yuffie playfully hit him on his chest.

"Yeah, well, don't get too use to it'" Riku said.

"But Riku your hugs are always the best from everyone. I can never be complete till I have a Riku hug." Naruto said playfully to him. Everyone laughed at Naruto chasing Riku with his arms open as if to give him a hug.

Once they all calmed down and were now sitting at the table Leon was the first to ask. "So what happened?"

"It's a mission." Naruto answered.

"Whats it about?" Leon asked again.

"To kill." He answered back.

"Kill who?" Yuffie intervened

"Not who but what." Naruto corrected.

"So what's got you so upset? If it was just that it wouldn't have bothered you but if it has it must be personal." Leon could read him like an open book. Naruto hated when he did that.

"They say some villager saw a fox." He said trying to prolong it.

"That's it?" Sora asked.

"A demon fox." He said glaring at the table.

"So that's the reason." Riku said in a bored tone.

"So how do they know it's a demon fox?" Yuffie trying to get the story out of him.

"It had nine tails and was at the lake up the mountain. Their mission is to find it and kill it before the village is in ruins." Naruto finished.

The team mates can now understand why he was mad. Naruto continued. "They wanted me to kill it. ME! Of all people!"

"So what did you tell them?" Leon asked him.

"I told them to kill me since I too am a demon fox. Of course they said no and I showed them I was." Naruto smirked evilly.

"The eye trick thing again?" Leon smiled at him. He remembered when he told him he was half demon. He didn't believe him and Naruto did the eye trick and then showed him another trick.

"Hey! Why didn't you do the other trick like you did to us?" Leon asked curiously.

"Because its not meant to be seen by them." NAruto pouted.

"Too late for that now isn't it? Yuffie said in a know it all voice.

"You think I don't know. I'm also mad at myself for it. Oh sorry about fighting you Leon. I guess I wasn't seeing right. How's your hand?" Naruto now concerned.

"Its okay. Better than Yuffie's girly beatings." Leon shrugged.

"Hey!" Yuffie said feeling insulted.

"My hand is good. Sora healed me up. See! Good as new!" Leon showed him moving his hand around.

"So what do you plan to do?" Leon asked.

"I don't know the mission is tomorrow. I'm going out for a bit. Be back to make dinner." Naruto got up and left. Not bothering to put on his boots. His team mates sat there looking at each other and nodded. They too got up and left to follow their leader to make sure nothing went wrong.

* * *

Sasuke made his way to his house only to stop in front of it. He didn't want to go back home instead he got an idea. If the fox was seen today it means that it should be there right now. Better to go now than tomorrow missing their chance otherwise. With that new idea he went to tell Sakura and see if she was in.

Once arriving to Sakura's house he told her his idea and it seemed to make more sense than going tomorrow. Making their way to the mountains they tried to remember where exactly is the lake the villager had said it was. They searched for hours looking for that lake. The mountains were huge to just find one thing let alone already having trouble finding a lake.

It was dark and it seemed to be around eight at night. They were having trouble seeing. The trees were so crowded together that it didn't let any moonlight seep through the leaves.

"I think it opens up there. I see light." Sasuke pointed out to the direction sees light that's dim. Sakura just nodded and followed.

Almost stepping out to the opening. Sasuke stopped abruptly and pushed Sakura into some nearby bushes. She was about to protest when Sasuke covered her mouth with his hand and held a finger to his own lips indicating to be quiet. With his hand covering her mouth he waved to come up and pointed to something over the bush. She got up and was in shock.

* * *

'Oh man I must have fallen asleep.' Naruto stretched as much as he could. 'I sleep much better when I'm in the forest, sleeping on the ground. Must be thanks to kyu for this.' Now sitting up he looked around. He walked to where he was earlier and just decided to sleep off the stress that was building up.

Kyuubi always told him the best way to relax is to be with nature and just sleep on the earth. Boy was he ever right.

He was about to lay back down when he caught a noise coming towards him. He turned around to see what it was.

Sasuke took the opportunity to strike now. It was off guard just looking around just sitting there. He didn't want to hurt the animal it looked so beautiful. It had nine tails and its fur was not red but of the same color of the moonlight itself. He had no choice. He took one of his kunai and closed his eyes and threw it at the direction the fox sit. Sakura covered her eyes as well she too thought the animal looked beautiful to die. They waited to hear a howl a anything identifying it got hit but they never heard anything. Instead they heard a thud right between them. They opened their eyes to see the same kunai Sasuke just threw. They looked up to see one of Naruto's team member. There stood Leon with all of his glory, grinning at them. They stood up to see where the fox was at but found Riku, Sora, and Yuffie right next to the fox.

Yuffie was petting it and could be seen talking to it. Leon looked over to what they were looking at and just started to walk toward the others.

Sasuke didn't get it. Why was the fox not running away from them. Was Naruto right about it? Did it bring no harm? He looked at the fox again and there the fox was licking Yuffie's face and she was laughing then she got on its back giving her a ride. He saw Leon trying to get on its back too but only got a nip and a growl and the team all laughed while Leon pouted. He couldn't get what awas going on. Sakura was the first to move towards them Sasuke soon followed her antics. When they were within five feet Leon, Riku, Sora stood in front of the fox to protect it.

"How dare you almost hurt niisan!" Yuffie yelled from behind the three man wall. She got off of the fox and went to stand in front of them to glare at them. Both Sasuke and Sakura were taken back from her outburst. What did she mean they almost hurt her niisan. Naruto wasn't even here. What could she be talking about? More questions came up than answers then they saw a bright white light coming from behind the three man and one girl wall. It looked like white flames engulfing the white fox. It was twisting around growing up to seven feet and when it disburse there he stood . Naruto was mad once again not at himself this time but at them. They were really going to kill him. He stood staring at them. They staring right back at him in disbelief to what they had witness.

"I said I was the demon. Are you still going to kill me?" Naruto asked them.

"But how is it possible?" Sakura asked still shocked to what just happened.

"He already explained that. What? Memory loss has come full blown for you old hag." Yuffie told Sakura and blew a raspberry to her. Sakura got mad that she was called a hag but she was right. Naruto had explained it all but not enough to explain he can turn into a fox.

"He explained but how can he turn into a fox?" Sakura asked again.

"What's it to you anyways? He just can and leave it as that." Riku stated.

Riku was getting annoyed with them always asking questions of his leader when they don't even care for him all those times ago.

Naruto approached them and stood in front of Sasuke. He slowly grabbed one of his kunai from Sasuke's pouch and put it into Sasuke's hand. He grabbed Sasuke's hand with the kunai in it and had his hand right at his heart.

"Aren't you going to kill the demon fox as ordered?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widen he couldn't believe what Naruto just asked him. Sasuke looked Naruto in the eyes and saw no emotion in them. Does Naruto want to die? Sasuke asked himself. Sasuke shook his head and was about to move his with the kunai pointed directly over Naruto's heart. He tried to pull away but realized that Naruto grabbed his wrist to stay in place. He narrowed his eyes at Naruto not liking where this was going. He tried to pull away once more but couldn't.

"Let go." Sasuke said in a threatening tone.

"Do your duty to the village." Naruto said right back.

"I'm not going to kill you." Sasuke fought back.

"It seemed to me that you were earlier, I mean you could have but luckily for him I'm always around to save my love." Leon cut in.

Sasuke didn't like the last part he said. 'My love.' Naruto did not belong to him, Naruto belonged to who he was destined to be and that man was Sasuke Uchiha.

"It was a misunderstanding. We were misinformed." Sasuke said in his defense.

"Not really. Leader here told you the truth. He said he was the demon. You guys didn't listen." Leon shrugged his shoulders to what he said. It was somewhat the truth. Naruto did in his way did say he was the fox demon but not able to turn into one. Still he did notify them that he was the demon fox and to kill him.

"He didn't tell us he was able to turn into a fox!" Sakura yelled at Leon.

"You found the demon so now do what you have to do. Kill the demon to protect the village." Leon just wanted to see them squirm. To see that they were at fault. Almost killing his leader.

"I can't." Sasuke was first to speak. He let go of the kunai and it dropped to the ground. He couldn't look at Naruto in his eyes. He chose instead to look at the grass around them. Naruto letting go of Sasuke's hand Naruto still stood in front of Sasuke. Naruto was tall but Sasuke was still a little bit taller than him. He would say at least four inches taller than him. Naruto didn't know why he was staring at him but he just stood there. He had nothing to say to him or even why he was just staring at him. He began to turn to leave but before he walked away.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said and he disappeared in a puff of smoke just like their ex teacher use to do. Sakura left as well following Sasuke as always. Naruto was surprised but didn't let it show on his face. He stood there just thinking. An apology isn't enough. He just apologized for almost killing him but not from all the hurt he caused him through the years when they were younger. It didn't matter.

"So he actually apologized. He does have a heart. Aww…" Leon broke the awkward silence. Naruto shrugged.

"So what's that mean?" Riku asked.

"Nothing. It will never be enough if they all apologized. Never will be." Naruto said. Now heading to the direction to what he now called home but who knows maybe he will leave again. For good this time.

'I will never forgive them. Never.' Were Naruto's last thoughts.

* * *

Well finally an update! Plz review! Want lots of reviews maybe over 20! Well let me kno how it was n review! Hopefully! I shall update sooner more than later like months later! Well hope u guys enjoyed it.

Ja ne


	23. Unbreakable

This is for all of my dedicated readers and new readers that have come to enjoy my fic. Thank you for still hanging on in there and waiting for an update.

Also its not beta'd so there will be mistakes. I would get a beta but it takes me so long to update so eh why bother when I want to hurry up and post so you guys can enjoy reading :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom hearts

* * *

Chapter 23: Unbreakable

When they returned Naruto went straight into the kitchen to cook. Everyone knew not to bother Naruto in the kitchen when he is on one of those moods. Tonight they were having chicken teriyaki with rice. Pretty simple enough. They ate in silence neither one of them wanting to speak out first. Everyone was thinking of what happened and how Naruto really felt what he told Sasuke. They wanted to know if the words he said were true or was it to make Sasuke feel worst.

"Why so quiet?" Naruto was the first to speak. His team mates all looked up from their plates to look at him.

"Nothing, just this god awful food has all gagging that we can't talk or we might throw up." Leon said picking up his fork to eat again. Naruto smacked him right in the back of his head making Leon land face first in his bowl of food. Everyone laughed while Leon was passed out on his food and Naruto continued eating as if nothing happened.

"You sure it doesn't change anything?" Sora had to ask the question everyone wanted to ask.

"Changes what?" Naruto asked confused.

"Well, he apologize. Doesn't that, you know, it's a start, right?" Sora was now getting scared. Naruto sometimes would get mad when they try to get into his personal matters.

Naruto put down his fork and sigh, "Look, they can apologize all they want about the past. How they treated me, how they talked about me, how they saw me in their eyes. Apologizing will never be good enough because they did the ultimate betrayal and didn't define themselves as true friends. I bent over backwards for them to help them out and when it's time to return the favor they leave me in the cold. They literally left me out in the cold. What a cliché thing to say."

Naruto was now thinking on the last part he had said. He found it funny in how they really left him out in the cold the entire night.

"So is leader going to miss us?" Leon said.

"Didn't I just killed you?" Naruto asked him.

"You know you can't kill me. Your love you have for me stops you." Leon cling on to him.

"I don't know…," Naruto began, "Sometimes the urge to kill you is more powerful than it seems." Leon turned to see Naruto cleaning his kunai with an evil smile on his face. Leon's face dropped. He didn't know if Naruto was being serious or if he was joking. Everyone started laughing hard at Leon's face even Naruto couldn't hold the act for long. Naruto wiped the tears he had that gathered on the side of his eyes for laughing too hard.

"Yes, I'm going to miss all of you guys." Naruto finally answered.

"But you're going to miss me the most right? Especially on these cold lonely nights to come." Leon's face was now in his bowl of food again. Yuffie held Leon's face in the bowl until he stopped moving.

"He won't be lonely because he will have me here." Yuffie said triumphantly. Everyone laughed all but Leon since he was once again announced dead.

It was true though that they will be leaving tomorrow. He had assigned them missions to go on. It was very crucial for them to go and the sooner the better. He needs to know what exactly is going on and if the rumors are true. All those years ago when he had brought Sasuke back and no thank you was given to him or acknowledgement. Sasuke didn't defeat Orochimaru and neither did Naruto in his travels or as Yoru the night assassin. He never accepted the hit to kill Orochimaru whenever it was brought to him. He felt it was Sasuke's job to kill the snake bastard since it was his choice to go with him and for him to clean up his own mess he had made for himself. Same goes for Itachi. Naruto has run into Itachi numerous of times that he lost count. He didn't have the need to kill Itachi it was not his fight or responsibility. Sasuke wanted his vengeance then he can have it. Naruto is no servant to clean up after people. Naruto has his own reasons why he is going after Orochimaru and for not killing Itachi.

"When are you leaving?" Naruto asked sadly.

"We decided to leave at four in the morning. It will be better for us to blend into the morning night. Even though this village's security sucks. We can be butt naked walking right in front of them and they still wouldn't notice a thing!" Sora said in a shrug at the end.

Everyone looked at him with an eyebrow raised in questioning about the last thing he said.

"What?!" Sora asked getting a little annoyed with the looks.

"Nothing, you just so special sometimes." Riku said putting his arm his shoulder.

"How come it feels like I just got insulted." Sora pouted. Everyone chuckled.

"So what do you plan to do boss while we're gone?" Leon was serious. Yuffie finally let him go since she needed a refreshment.

"I don't know. Probably go on more stupid meaningless missions the Hokage has me doing." Naruto said leaning back on his chair tipping back now and then while having his arms on the back of his head.

"Is that all?" Leon insisted.

"That's all. All I'm doing is playing the waiting game. I need to know what I think is going on is true and if it is…" Naruto stood quiet after that. Everyone knew what he was talking about. They knew perfectly why they were setting out on the mission. If his hunch is true then they are in for a long ride.

"It's getting late and you guys have a long travel ahead. Let's call it a night." Naruto stood up indicating it was not a request but an order. He usually gets them early to bed so they can rest well. He knew in a house one can relax but once exposed to the open world one can never let their guard down. They all got up and put their dishes in the sink. They all went upstairs to their own bedroom.

Naruto was out on his balcony. He had on just black pajama pants. He was leaning on the rail looking up at the stars as if they will give him an answer on what to do next, he sigh.

"How you holding up?" Naruto got startled and turned around to the owner's voice. He wasn't that surprised to see it was Leon.

"I'm okay." Naruto said turning back to see the stars.

"Are you going to be okay?" Leon asked again.

"Yeah, I guess I will. Pretty much have to." Naruto shrugged.

"You know if I could I would stay but you know ab-"Naruto interrupted Leon.

"I know, you have to go all of you." Naruto said sadly looking up to the heavens.

"Well, you still have Yuffie around so you can't be too lonely." Leon chuckled.

"Yeah but now that you're going to be gone now she won't be able to beat you up anymore. Now with no entertainment she will be even more dangerous. A bored Yuffie is a dangerous Yuffie." Naruto gulped. He could already imagine how a bored Yuffie going to be. Naruto let out a groan and rested his head in his hands. He knew this was going to be a pain being solo with just Yuffie not to mention the rest of Konoha.

Leon laughed at his leader's antics. "It won't be too bad Boss besides before you know it we will be back in no time. We have to go I mean they are orders and if you feel in your gut that where we're going is where we will find wha-"Naruto interrupts Leon once again.

"I know, I know. It's just I really wish I can go but a promise is a promise. I'm just hoping I saw wasn't true. I mean I can see it happening again and this time it will be much bigger and even way worse than what happened three years ago…" Naruto said defeated.

"That's why you'll stay here just in case something comes up. Besides it's what…" Leon couldn't finish the sentence he knew he was treading on thin ice when this subject came up.

"Yea… I know a promise to the past and the future." Naruto finished saying and turned around to look Leon in the eyes. They both understood the importance of both their missions and how much Naruto was in the middle of all this.

Morning came faster then what Naruto wanted. They were all standing in Naruto's backyard. It was a very sad moment for all of them. They didn't know what to say in this serious moment.

"Well, I know you're going to miss my sexy body so I took the opportunity to take pictures and developed just the one of the pictures made the cut so here is a 24x18 poster of me for your lonely nights!" Leon exposed the poster of himself and presented it to Naruto. Everyone gaped at the poster of himself fully naked with a leaf covering his man part. While he laid on a velvet satin sheet and his hair ruffled as if he had a crazy night.

"OW!" Leon was now crutching down holding his head.

"How dare you try to dirty Nii-san's head with such disgust! My eyes can never be repaired by the horrible scene I just witnessed!" Yuffie cried out.

"What?! You should be honored to see such beauty displayed upon a poster! You're not worthy!" Leon shouted at Yuffie while pointing at her with his finger.

"Pft! Your beauty is dooty!" Yuffie said with a smirk.

"Ha-ha! That rhymed Yuffie." Sora said laughing. Leon pouted making everyone burst out laughing. Wiping tears from his eyes Naruto was the first to speak after their laughing moment.

"Well, this is where we have to say good-bye." Everyone's mood went down. No one wanted to say it or wanted leave Naruto alone.

"It's not good-bye more like I'll see you later." Leon said with a smile.

"Yeah! We will be back in no time! You'll see we're the best of the best!" Sora said in triumph with his fist up in the air.

"You know he's right. You trained us and lead us. You trust in our abilities and know we can handle anything." Riku said staring into Naruto's eyes. Naruto sigh and knew Riku was right. Riku's face held fire in his eyes with determination that told him they will not fail.

"He's right Nii-san! You trained us all and even showed us different techniques to become even more awesome ninjas on our journey! AND! You know those were powerful ninjas too! We kicked butt!" Yuffie said with pride.

"Oi! Who said you were leaving?! You're staying here with the sexiest god to have ever come to existence." Leon wailed. Yuffie hit him across the head. Everyone else shook their heads. Their attention was broken when they heard sniffing. They all turned to see Yuffie crying.

"I'm gonna miss you, you old perv." Yuffie said with her head bowed down, bangs covering her eyes. They couldn't see the tears going down her cheeks and hitting the ground.

Leon soften his facial expression to a soft sad smile. He walked towards her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'll miss you too squirt. Take good care of him and always make sure he is not alone; he has us and others as well." Yuffie nodded in Leon's chest to his words.

"Well then we're burning daylight. Shall we get going?" Leon turned to Sora and Riku. They both nodded to Leon and nodded towards Naruto and smiled. Then they disappeared. Leon turn towards Naruto and smiled.

"Take good care Cloud. Remember you do have us even if we're not here we will always be here for you. And you keep reminding him that." The last part was directed to Yuffie.

Naruto smiled at Leon's words. Leon's words always had a way to get through his tough barriers to his heart. Leon smiled at him and waved good-bye and he too was gone. Naruto missed them all already. Being called Cloud again made him smile and brought back memories. Memories that bonded them together. A bond that will always be unbreakable.

* * *

Okay! Theres the update sorry it isn't all that interesting for a long period you guys all waited for. Well review or like! Let me know how I did or just happy I came back! Thanks for reading!

Ja ne! ^^


	24. Frozen

Okay! Let's see how this goes. Hope you enjoy this chap n hopefully it's better than the last. Again it's not beta'd so there will be mistakes. So no complaining.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom hearts.

* * *

Chapter 24: Frozen

"This is total bullshit." Naruto said when he threw himself on his sofa.

"Oh! Nii-san, your back?! So, how'd it go?" Yuffie asked hovering over Naruto on the couch.

"Don't get me started!" Naruto groaned while putting his hand on his face. Yuffie was wondering what happened this time. It has been already two months since the team has left on the mission. Yuffie knew Naruto was getting worried since he hasn't heard from them at all since they left. Not even a letter or them coming to tell them the status of the mission. Then to top all off the stupid Hokage has him doing stupid, meaningless, low paid missions and for what to get him to look as if he belongs with them when they never made him feel as if he was part of the team or even treated as a human being. Yuffie felt sympathy for her brother. She wished it was back how it was before what happened and changed their lives forever but then again if it didn't happen she wouldn't have met Leon, Sora, and Riku. She is always torn between mixed feelings.

"I'm sorry Nii-san." Yuffie said in a low sad voice. This got Naruto to sit up fast and look at Yuffie with surprised, confused eyes.

"It's not your fault, okay? Don't say something like that when you haven't done anything. Oh please don't cry Yuffie I don't know how to say when you start." Naruto said all that frantically while waving his arms around to make Yuffie cheer up and to stop crying.

"Nii-san! I'm not crying! It just makes me sad that I can't help you or tell you anything to help you out. I just feel so worthless. I mean I can't even go out on missions like the rest of the team." Yuffie said defeated. She did want to help out more but how? She knew that her skills were good but not to the extent like the others. She just started her training two years ago and still she has lots to learn she has to be the best. A lot of pressure is on her because of the reputation they have she has to be strong, she has to be fast, and she has to be somebody her Nii-san can be proud of. Her biggest fear is to let him down and that's why she trains from day in to day out. Whenever Naruto teaches her anything new she does it over and over again till she has perfected it. She trains at night at the training grounds that Naruto specifically made for her, she waits when Naruto goes to sleep so she can master the training grounds and by the morning Naruto can add more things to it so she can grow even more as a powerful ninja.

"Who ever said you were worthless? Tell me so I can kill them." Naruto said now having his hands on her shoulders and trying to make her look at him.

"Wha-? I never said someone called me worthless I said I feel worthless! Which are two totally different things. Duh." Yuffie told Naruto while shaking her head at him.

"Well, uh, that is very different isn't it? So what makes you say that?" He really wanted to know what brought this all up.

"Nothing, just I sometimes think you know, you don't think I'm ready to go out there and be any help for you because you don't really let me. Yeah we fought a couple of ninjas on the road and I even fought those ninjas when you had that mission to protect what's-his-face. You never let me join on you the dangerous ones though. Like right now! I could've gone with them help them out or have their back. I don't know. I just want to help you." Yuffie said out of breath. She didn't know she was talking fast and just blurting it all out. Naruto's demeanor soften and gave her a genuine smile.

"You know, you reminded me when I was twelve. Ready for the world I could take it on all by myself. Learn a couple of things that ninjas know and I was the master of the world and ready to make all those evil bastards my bitches. I don't let you because I don't see you weak Yuffie. I don't let you go because I am scared to lose you. You're the last person I have that's family. Yeah I have the guys and their family too but you have a special place in my heart because I know I can always count on you on anything. You will always be by my side, I never have to look far." Naruto said with a smile. Yuffie hasn't heard Naruto so truthfully in a very long time. What he said made her blush. She didn't know Naruto thought of her that way. It made the weight on her shoulders lift a little bit of being the best.

"So what happened today that made you be in an ugly mood?" Yuffie tried to change the subject so Naruto can take the attention off her.

"Awwh! Didn't I say to not get me started?! Fine! If you must know the old hag has had me doing stupid missions with all of the rookie nine. I mean come on! A person can handle so much even Kami will lose patience! So for the last two months it has been stupid missions that last for at least two days when I can do it in five hours but noooo… they rather do it the long way and the stupid way. I mean do you have to dress up in a disguise to follow your target when the target doesn't even know who you are! All you have to do is take off your headband and that's it. So stupid. Then I'm on different teams to do these missions and all of them want to fight me to see how truly strong I am. Then I say yes and when they go for the first hit they always fall for the substitution technique. Then I tell them 'You want to fight? When you don't even know you asked a log to fight. Don't waste my time.' Then I walk away and disappear into the woods all mysterious like because I'm that awesome. Oh and then the girls are all trying to get at me. Like 'Oh Naruto if I knew you would turn out this way all cool and such I would have gone out with you.' Or 'Oh Naruto you're so much cooler than Sasuke.' Especially that pink bubblegum bitch… Supposedly she wants to get to know me and has apologize the way she treated me when I was younger. I think she just apologizes because she is scared of me. Then Sasuke tries to talk to me as if he was ever a chatter box. Then he tries to follow me whenever I try to be alone. I don't know what's his deal is. I'm just tired of this whole scene." Naruto said. They were now sitting at the table having a cup of tea. Yuffie was giving Naruto a weird look. Naruto turned to feeling of a gaze and found her looking at him giving him an extremely weird look.

"What?!" Naruto said exasperated.

"I can't believe that you said saying 'you disappear into the woods all mysterious like because you're awesome.' I mean that's the lamest thing you can say. Conceited. Buwahahahah." Yuffie couldn't hold it in for much longer. She wanted to laugh when he said it when he was telling his story.

"What?! But I am cool…" Naruto said with a pout.

"Okay, okay. You're cool, you're cool." Yuffie said rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah? Why do you say it like you don't believe it?" Naruto threatened.

"Eh. Your problem not mine." Yuffie said then taking a sip from her cup.

"Fine! Then you're coming with me tomorrow so you can see my awesomeness first hand. Oh and see how they treat me and try to talk to me and blah, blah, blah." Naruto finished off.

"Really?! I get to go with you?!" Yuffie was thrilled to be going. She couldn't believe her ears.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't get your hopes up. The missions usually involve escorting people that hired us, or to deliver a scroll of such great importance from the Hokage, or to retrieve a scroll for the Hokage. Such a pain and waste of my talent." Naruto was trying to let Yuffie know that there wasn't going to be any action as she would like.

"I don't care! I get to go with Nii-san on a mission and I get to spend time with him too! I'll go pack for tomorrow! Oh I can't wait!" Yuffie said running off to go pack. Naruto shook his head and envied her. He missed feeling excited for missions like her when he was younger but all of that changed when that incident happened and no one came. That's when he realized how things truly are and how everyone saw and treated him. When he was younger he always looked the other way on how they treated him but that night it came to a slap on his face. He couldn't brush it under the rug anymore and it was sad how it happened for him for that blindfold to come undone and see how it was. Reality hurt.

It was getting dark and Naruto knew he had to make dinner. He didn't know what to make or had any craving for anything. He will just have to go with Yuffie's favorite. Spicy curry and rice. That kid loves spicy food. While he was cooking Yuffie's nose lead her to the kitchen. Naruto rolled his at her. He sometimes swore that nose can smell curry a mile away. She was setting the table and asked Naruto what he would like to drink. She ignored Naruto's request claiming it was too boring. So she set off to make lemonade. Saying something about it isn't right to have plain iced tea and the only way to enjoy curry is to have a suitable drink with it which was lemonade. Naruto just shrugged at her antics and let her be. Besides if Yuffie was busy and not bored who is he to complain.

"Alright! Lemonade is done! Hope you like it!" Yuffie went to get a couple of glass cups with ice in it.

"Curry is done. Just in time for your lemonade." Naruto came around the counter to set the plates on the table. Yuffie was so excited for food. She swore curry was the food of the gods. They did their prayer and started to dig in. Yuffie was waiting anxiously for Naruto to drink some of her lemonade.

"Mm…Yuffie it's really good. You out did yourself." Naruto said with a smile. Upon hearing this Yuffie was beaming. She gave Naruto a big smile and was excited to share her new secret.

"I put honey in it! It brings out more of the lemon taste! I put sugar but also honey too. Isn't it the best lemonade you have ever taste in your life?!" Yuffie was now close to Naruto's face and so was half her upper body on the table. She was waiting for Naruto's answer. Naruto didn't know what to do with a Yuffie inches away from his face. So doing what a good ninja would do and with his quick thinking he knew exactly what to do.

"Oh boy! It sure is! I can't believe no one has ever thought of that in the first place. I mean oh my god! I'm addicted to this now." Naruto said with his hands up in the air to emphasize the whole thing.

"I know! I love my lemonade! I know! I will take some with us for tomorrow's mission! Wouldn't that be great?!" Yuffie was happy and proud of her lemonade. Naruto nodded at Yuffie's question to bring lemonade tomorrow with them. Dinner was spent talking about how they missed the team and what Yuffie thought might happened on tomorrow's mission. Naruto kept telling her not to keep her hopes up. Then the rest was spent with Naruto complaining of how tired he was getting of all these missions and how they are trying to be friends and such with him. Yuffie felt sorry for Naruto, he looked miserable. Yuffie knew she had to do something or else Naruto is going to be in a slump. Not only that but that date is coming pretty soon. She needed back-up and she knew who to call too.

"I smell rain." Naruto's voice broke Yuffie's deep thoughts. Yuffie looked up at Naruto, never realizing she had put her head down and staring at her food.

"How? It's been a nice beautiful day so it shouldn't be raining tonight." Yuffie was trying to convince Naruto that it was impossible for it to rain tonight.

"My nose is never wrong and you know that. I smell it and it's on its way. I think in maybe two hours. It should clear up by tomorrow morning so we can still go on the mission so no worries." Naruto said the last part because he knew that's what Yuffie was worried about. Besides he didn't want to tell her rain, snow or shine a mission will never be canceled due to the weather. He will tell her later on how missions work.

"Well it's getting late and we should start cleaning up and I need to take a shower. I stink so bad I think Leon can smell me." Naruto laughed at the last part he said. Yuffie laughed too. Seeing how Naruto was tired she told him that she will take care of it. After all the rules are he cooks everyone else cleans and he also cooked for just them two so it wasn't as if it was a total chaos. After persuading Naruto that she can handle it and that she was a big girl and can tie her own ninja shoes that she can do it. Finally Naruto agreed and Yuffie helped him by pushing him out the kitchen and up to the end of the stairs. Yuffie went back into the kitchen to clean up and put the leftovers in a bento box and lemonade in a canteen to take tomorrow for their mission. She was nodded at her work and turned off the lights and went off to write a letter for her back up.

Naruto was having a soothing bath something he couldn't really do when Leon was around because that perv would try to get in there and join him. Leon was always offering to scrub his back whenever he knew Naruto was taking a shower. Now with him gone he can actually take a relaxing bath in his big bath tub. He groaned resting his head on a towel on the side of the tub. His mind was racing with things, his team, about tomorrow, Yuffie coming along and how they will treat her, Then if he might have to kill them for how they mistreat her. All of these things were racing through his head but then they became silent. Naruto just didn't want to think about it, didn't want to think about it at all but there it was in the back of his head counting down the days till the date.

"Five days, five days till day is here." Naruto sighed. He didn't want the day to come it will be just another reminder, a hurtful memory to remember. Letting out another sigh he gets up to take a shower and get ready for bed. Walking out his bathroom he used the towel to dry out his hair as much as he could. Naruto didn't need to style his hair whenever he takes a shower his hair would go back to being spiky all around and stick out wherever it felt like sticking out. He didn't care, for him it made him feel that much cooler. He throws his towel on a nearby chair to hang dry there. He walks over to his dresser to get himself some boxers and lets the towel wrapped around his waist fall to the ground. He thought how good it felt not to be looking over his shoulder constantly whenever he changed or dressing himself because now that Leon wasn't around he can take his time to change and not be rushing to make sure that perv doesn't come in for a peepshow. Now having his boxers on him, he goes over to the dresser next to his closet to the left side of the room. He opens it to see lots of black pairs of pajama pants to greet him. He grabs a pair and slips it on. He stretches right after he dresses himself and lets out a groan. He crawls into bed and throws the extra pillows on the floor and goes under the covers. He has packed for the mission tomorrow he figures he will be up early enough to pack for that meaningless task they call a mission. Naruto tries to go to sleep but he can't. He is wide awake because his brain won't shut up. He lets out a groan into his pillow and tells himself that it's going to be one of those long nights.

Yuffie was finishing up her letter to send out for back up. She knew that Naruto will get mad but she rather him to be mad at her than to be an ugly mood. She was done writing the last sentence and rolled it up and put it in a scroll container. She then summoned a little fox that she is able to, thanks to Naruto's abilities to summon little foxes due to merging to Kyuubi. They are kind of like Kyuubi's mini minions. So all of the team has a little fox that they can summon when need to be to get help or in Yuffie's case send this letter of urgency.

"Okay little guy. I need you to send this ASAP! It is very crucial to get this to him okay? Oh, and don't tell Naruto I am using you. We all know you like to make Naruto proud but this is very important for him and if you love him you will not tell him and just deliver the scroll and you will be helping him a lot. Do you understand?" Yuffie asked. The little foxed was staring at her with amusement in its eyes. He felt helpful and was eager to help his beloved master in any way he can. He nodded eagerly and took the scroll from Yuffie's hand. Then with a nod he disappeared with the scroll. Yuffie stretched and let out a loud moan. She sighed and sat in chair for a while.

"I better take a shower. Who knows whens the next time I will take a shower."Yuffie jumped up from her chair to go to her dresser for underwear and bra. Then just like Naruto she had another dresser for her pajamas. She pulled out a white long sleeve shirt and black pajama shorts. She always felt restraint whenever she would wear pajama pants because u can't move more freely. She hated when she would turn that her pants would twist around the leg. She grabbed her things she needed and ran off to the bathroom in her room. Naruto made sure she got a room with a bathroom since she was the only girl in the group he didn't want her sharing a bathroom with three other guys just didn't seem right. She took a quick shower because she knew writing that letter held her up a little too much and she knew she had to go to sleep right after her shower. Naruto told her that they will be getting up at four-thirty in the morning. She washed hair, scrubbed body, and washed off. She dried herself with her towel put lotion on and put on her pajamas. Now dressed she dried her hair as much as she could with her towel. She throws the towel to a corner and jumps into bed. Jumps up one more time to get the covers from under her to pull them over her. She turns off her lamp on her nightstand and goes to sleep. Right when she was drifting into sleep she was woken up in a scare. The loud sound of thunder made her jump and scared the sleep out of her. She was scared of thunderstorms and being in a big room all by herself with lighting flashing every twenty second with very loud thunder making the house rumble. Hiding under the covers for five minutes she finally got up and made a run to the door.

Naruto was still lying in bed looking up at his ceiling. He loved listening to the rain hit his windows and he loved how the thunder would make the house shake as if it was rocking him to sleep. If only he could fall asleep. He was starting to get irritated by his mind not shutting up but then he was glad he was still awake or else he wouldn't be able to hear the night's rain. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Having his eyes closed he heard very loud running steps heading his way. Before he got the chance to react to those rushing footsteps he came face to face with Yuffie already on his bed and under his covers.

Naruto blinked, "I wondered how long it would take you to run over here. To think you're a great skilled ninja and yet you're scared of thunder storms." Naruto had to laugh at Yuffie. Yuffie blushed and punched Naruto on his shoulder.

"Don't laugh! You know why I'm scared of them." Yuffie huffed and turned her back towards him.

"It's okay. I understand." Naruto petted her head for comfort. Yuffie just huffed again making Naruto laugh and turned around to try to go to sleep.

"Where is he? He's usually the one already here and ready to leave." Sakura asked looking at Kakashi and Sasuke. Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders telling her I don't know. Sasuke stood quiet because he didn't know what to say. He was still thinking what happened to the Naruto they all knew and loved. Everything they been trying wasn't working and he was starting to get desperate. How is he going to get back the person he loves? It took him the first year after Naruto disappeared to understand those feelings he was having. That's why he was rushing to find a girlfriend six years ago. He was confused at that time about his feelings he was having towards the blonde and didn't want to accept them. Then when on that faithful day when the blonde disappeared, Sasuke took the blonde's death the worst. It took him a whole year to finally accept his feelings for Naruto. On the day he saw Naruto again, seeing him stand there in front of him, alive. Naruto was breathtaking to him. There was no more of that obnoxious little boy, or immature annoying thing, he was now this beautiful creature that just glowed of sexiness. Seeing Naruto standing in front of him made all of those past feeling resurface and wanted to tell him how he felt but when he was alone. He tried so many times when he had returned and then when they were on missions he would follow him into the forest but Naruto just was so fast and graceful that he couldn't keep up with him. He still has feelings for him despite how he has changed. Sasuke knew that somewhere did in there is still the Naruto they know and love.

"So you two should go check if he is okay. I'll wait here." Kakashi told Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi's voice interrupted Sasuke's thoughts and making him snap back into reality.

"Okay, we'll go check." Sakura responded. She looked at Sasuke to see if he was ready to go. Sasuke nodded and they both walked to the direction where Naruto now lived; making Sasuke laugh in his head bitterly. How he missed the old days when they were sent to get Naruto for sleeping in late but now he lived in a big mansion much like his and now he had his own team. Sasuke hated Leon with a passion he felt Leon wasn't worthy of Naruto. Naruto needed someone like him just he needed Naruto.

"We're here." Sakura's voice snapped Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"Hn." Was the only thing Sasuke can muster out. Sakura rolled her eyes n proceeded to knock on the door. They waited to hear anything, they waited for a minute and nothing. Sakura knocked again and this time a little louder and waited. This time they waited for three minutes and still nothing. Sakura was starting to lose her patience and was about to break the door down when Sasuke stepped in front of her and check the door to see if it was locked. Sasuke turned the doorknob and the door magically opened. Sakura had a clueless look on her face and followed Sasuke inside. They stepped inside and looked around. It was so clean and bright and smelled of sunflowers. Being in this house just made you feel warm inside, a feeling of welcome. They looked around and saw the living room, then there was a swinging door that appeared to lead to the kitchen, there was the dining room, there was a closet to the right of them, they saw a stair case to the left. They figured they will try upstairs and not bother going down the hall that was next to the closet, they figured it was rooms and to the bathroom. They went upstairs quietly making to hear for things for anything. When they got up the stair case there was a long hallway that had lots of doors that could be bedrooms and maybe a couple of bathrooms and whatever else it would be. They walked down the hallway trying to feel for Naruto's chakra but they couldn't feel anything. They tried a little harder then they felt the tiniest of sign of chakra. They followed it till they stood in front of this beautifully white double doors that had gold trimming around it. Sasuke signaled Sakura to back him up just in case something was to happen to him when he went in first. Sakura nodded in understanding and took out a kunai just in case. Sasuke opened the door slowly and poked his head and looked around. He saw it was a master bedroom with the bathroom to the left and there was a dresser next to it and across from it were another set of dressers and a closet on the right. He saw the king size bed in the middle against the wall in front of him and saw some movement. He gave Sakura a look telling her he saw something and was going in. He slowly crept in being stealthy and scanning the room with his eyes just in case if someone was to pop out and attack them. As they got closer to the end of the bed the slower they went. When they finally stood at the end Sasuke looked at Sakura and pointed to the end of the blanket telling her he was going to pull it and for her to be on stand-by if this wasn't Naruto. Sakura nodding and got into a stance ready to fight. Sasuke got a hold of the end of the blanket and counted with his fingers holding three fingers and started to count down. When he got to one and zero Sasuke pulled off the blanket and tossed it up in the air. They both froze in place and couldn't believe what they were seeing.

* * *

Oh no a cliffhanger. I know another boring chapter but it's starting to build up! I promise! Well hope you enjoy it somewhat… Don't forget to review! I will try to update ASAP!

Ja ne


End file.
